


Unexpected Parenthood

by Potterfan310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Originally posted on HPFF, POV First Person, Parenthood, Romance, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterfan310/pseuds/Potterfan310
Summary: Flick Saunders had a plan, becoming pregnant at 16 was not part of it. Having dropped out of Hogwarts, Flick spent her 6th year looking after her babies whilst being home schooled.Now she's going back for her 7th year. The only problem is her friends didn't know she was pregnant and neither did the father...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted over on HPFF back in 2012 (and I finished it in 2014) that will always be the first home to any of my Harry Potter Fics. Since then it's been edited a fair bit since then because of my writing style and growing up and I think I'm finally happy with it. This story will always be my baby since it was my first proper novel length story I finished.
> 
> Thank you to my_voice_rising over at HPFF for sparking the ideas for the little things such as Flick's mirror as well as the advice and for giving this a chance! :D
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

_Gorgeous chapter image by lilscratchy @ TDA!_

* * *

 

"Fliss, wake up honey. There's someone here to see you." I heard my dad say as I felt him shaking me gently.  
  
"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow before rolling onto my otherside.  
  
"Felicity," he addressed me sternly, "It's important."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," I huffed as I sat up in bed, rubbing at my eyes and then reaching for my glasses which brought  my multi-coloured room into focus.  
  
Strictly speaking it's not just my room; you see I share it with my son and daughter. I live with my family live in a three story house Georgian house in London. My room is on the top floor next to my sister Ria's room and opposite the store cupboard. It's at the back and runs the full length of the house, from my window I have views of the London skyline; in the very distance I can make out Big Ben. It's one of my favourite parts, the best nights are in the summer when the sky has that hazy pink and orange glow. _  
_

At the very end of my room, is where Bentley and Aubri sleep and they each have their own side. Bentley's side is painted pale blue and Aubri's side is pale pink, as for the rest of the room it's bright raspberry pink. I love my room, especially the view which is  the reason behind my daughter's middle name; Skye.  
  
"Five minutes," Dad called as he shut the door behind him.  
  
I blinked a few times and looked at my alarm clock and saw it said eleven, thirty-one. Are you kidding, have I really been asleep that long? Why hadn't I heard my babies crying? I thought. Looking towards their cots I saw they were empty. Guess that answers my question, I hadn't heard them because they weren't in here and I was asleep.  
  
I threw back my quilt and got up, crossing my room towards my chest of drawers. I pulled out a bra, put it on and looked in my mirror that rests on top.

_"A hair out of place means you are in for an eventful day,_ " chimed my mirror as I let out a small groan.  
  
I didn't have just _one_ hair out of place, practically all of my blonde hair was sticking up in every direction possible.  
  
_"That's it dear,"_ my mirror sang as I  ran my brush through it and scraped it back into a pony tail.  
  
I sighed, knowing that I better go and see who my visitor was. I headed for my door and grabbed a grey cardigan that was hanging from it before making my way down the two flights of stairs.  
  
Not wanting to walk right into the living room, I headed for the kitchen which I love. It's bright yellow and when the sun is on the back of the house it gives the place a warm glow. Sat at the breakfast bar was my eldest sister Rhianon (who prefers being called Ria) holding a tearful baby girl, my baby in fact. I took Aubri from Ria and held her close, rocking her in my arms.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head," Ria said as she poured me a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Thanks," I said as she placed the glass on the breakfast bar. "You could have woken me up earlier."  
  
Ria shrugged. "Thought you could have done with the sleep what with Aubri teething."  
  
She was right, I've been knackered this past week. Aubri's teething and all she wants is to be held or to bite things, not to mention she hasn't been sleeping. And then when she wakes up at night it means Bentley wakes up minutes later because of the crying. In a way I'm glad I was able to sleep in, I don't think I've slept in since December when they were born, and it's now the start of July.  
  
"So who's my visitor?" I asked lowering my voice and pointing to the door that leads to the living room as I drank my juice.  
  
Ria smiled. "Think magical," she told me before leaving the kitchen.  
  
_Think magical, what on earth was she on about?_ I thought as I followed her after drinking the rest of my juice and putting the glass in the sink. I hovered outside the living room door before entering. Dad was sat on the sofa smiling and a sleeping Bentley was next to him. I went to sit down but dad stopped me.  
  
"Here let me take Aubri," Dad offered as he stood up.  
  
I went to hand him his granddaughter but Aubri whimpered so I batted his hand. "Leave her, she'll only cry otherwise," I told him in a low voice, as I sat in his empty seat.  
  
He nodded and said, "I'll leave you too it then." Before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
My mouth dropped open as I looked towards the chair where my visitor was sat. There sat in my house was my ex-headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (nicknamed Minnie by me and my friends). She was dressed down in long black skirt with a hint of tartan, a white shirt and black jacket, her hair was in a tight bun as always. If anything she didn't look like the head I once knew. Then again she might have dressed down because of some of the muggles who live around here.  
  
"Good Morning, Miss Saunders, I'm sorry to have woken you," she added as she eyed my pyjamas. "But I am here because I have a proposition for you," she said with a smile.  
  
What is it with people smiling at me this morning, first Ria then dad and now my ex-head teacher. I felt like something was up and that they were not telling me things. I moved Aubri from my arm and sat her on my lap.  
  
"As you know, the school term ended twenty-four hours ago," Minnie told me.  
  
Oh I knew all right, my middle aged tutor Mrs Samuels had left two days ago as she was satisfied that my school work and grades were back to up to standard. I also knew it had ended because I've been dreading today for one reason; I was bound to be bombarded by owls with letters off my friends. Bentley snuffled in his sleep and I lost my thought so I nodded because Minnie was staring at me.  
  
She continued, "Your grades are back up which means, if you want to. You would be able to attend Hogwarts again in September. You don't need to give me an answer right away but I will need one by the end of the week."  
  
I nodded; Minnie was actually saying I could go back. My hard work had payed off and I could go back to school. "Um thanks for the offer, Professor, but I need to think about it," I told her, still feeling a bit shell shocked.  
  
"No problem, I shall await your reply," Minnie said as she stood up. "I have to be on my way now."  
  
I stood up, shifting Aubri again as she opened the living room door that leads to the hallway.  
  
"I'll see myself out; you stay with your little ones. Goodbye, Miss Saunders."  
  
I was left staring at the living room door and it wasn't until I heard the door click did I sit back down. She actually wants me to go back to school, I'm actually allowed back. I thought once I dropped out I might not have been able to.  
  
"So what did she want?" Came Ria's voice as she came and sat on the other side of Bentley.  
  
"ShesaidIcouldgobacktoHogwarts," I blurted out.  
  
"Sorry, Flick, I didn't catch that."  
  
"I said, she said I could go back to Hogwarts," I repeated.  
  
I watched as Ria's mouth dropped open. "No way. Are you going then?" she asked.  
  
God you'd think she was trying to get rid of me.  
  
"I-I-I dunno," I stammered looking down at Bentley sleeping next to me and Aubri in my arms who was trying to eat my cardigan.  
  
I took my cardigan out from her mouth. _Great now I have a wet patch on me,_ I thought, but then smiled, it was al part of being a mum of course. Since I had taken her 'chew toy' Aubri tried putting her fist in her mouth. _I'll be bloody glad when she's stopped teething_ , I thought as I let my mind wander.  
  
"Come to Auntie Ria," Ria cooed at Aubri as she took her from me leaving a trail of dribble between us and bringing me back to reality. "Mummy looks like she needs some coffee."  
  
I left her with my babies and headed for the kitchen. Ria was right, I did need coffee. I set about boiling the milk as I like it milky.  
  
Before you get the idea I was expelled, excluded or kicked out of school, you would be one hundred per cent  wrong. Yes I left school, but it was because it was _my_ choice.  
  
You see, a year ago I was fifteen weeks pregnant. A year ago I broke up with my boyfriend of three years and seven months who I loved very much (still do a bit). A year ago I said my final goodbyes to my friends and a year ago I left Hogwarts because _I_ wanted to. It was the right thing to do for me, and at the time my unborn babies.  
  
When I left last year I knew I wouldn't be going back, I spent my summer owling my friends but never seeing them due to my ever expanding baby bump, something they knew nothing about. Although I was taught a spell to conceal it by Madame Pomfrey I hated it, it felt wrong to me. Iy was purely my decision to stop seeing them. Then when September first rolled around, I didn't get on the Hogwarts Express like everyone else.  
  
I was here at home meeting my tutor: Mrs Samuels. She was lovely but strict to a certain extent, almost making Minnie look like pussy-cat, pun intended. It was hard at first after being in classroom with the others, who I could ask if I lost track, that and our house provided a lot of distraction. But the biggest distraction of all was the thought that I was going to have a baby at sixteen, at that point I didn't know it was twins, that came as another massive shock.  
  
Of course when my friends had realised I hadn't shown up, they owled me. I sent them each matching letters explaining that I wasn't going back for my sixth year, because I dropped out of school due to my grades and that if they didn't improve I wouldn't be allowed back.  
  
This much is true, I'm not exactly the best student when it comes to school work, I have a low attention span, so I get distracted easily. Especially when it involved writing essays, which was pretty much all my classes. I mean I was prefect in fifth year so it's not like I'm like I was one of the worst students, my grades were semi decent up until when I found out I was pregnant and spent my OWLS being a nervous, scared wreck.  
  
Now with the help of Mrs Samuels I have improved all my OWL grades, except Care Of Magical Creatures which I dropped mainly because I didn't have access to any of the 'magical creatures' such as Hippogriffs, Nifflers or Kneazles. I would hardly call the three cats and two owls in our house that magical.  
  
After September first and every day since my friends have owled me and apart from the first time I haven't replied. Every time a new letter comes, I just chuck it with the rest which live in a cardboard box at the bottom of my wardrobe. All the letters in there are untouched and unopened. I did open a few in the first week I was home and most of them said 'We miss you', 'Come back' and 'Where are you?'.  
  
They fizzled out after awhile, the odd letter still coming around Christmas and my birthday, and a few in the months at the start of the year. I couldn't bring myself to open any of them, the guilt hung over me and knowing I was keeping such a big secret from those who I trusted the most, hurt.  
  
I poured the milk in my cup and stirred it in with the coffee and added sugar, before going to sit at the breakfast bar. Thinking about Hogwarts makes me think back to the day I told Minnie I was pregnant, boy that was a fun conversation.  
  
_Sixteen and pregnant what an example I am to my younger sister, I thought as I rushed through the quiet castle to the head's office. I gave the password 'Chocolate frogs' and the gargoyle sprang to life. Once at the top of the stairs, I knocked._  
  
_"Come in," Came the voice of Professor McGonagall._  
  
_I entered the round room, not the first time I'd been here either. I dropped my bag down and sat in the chair in front of the desk._  
  
_"I believe that you asked Professor Longbottom that you needed to see me, Miss Saunders, is that correct?" Minnie asked._  
  
_I nodded nervously. "Yes, professor. I needed," I paused as I gathered my thoughts. "I-I needed  to tell you that I'm pregnant."_  
  
_Silence, complete silence, even the portraits were silent. Remind me why I just told her? Because you want it kept quiet and you want to leave school, my brain answered myself. Why am I arguing in my head?_  
  
_"Miss Saunders, are you still there?" Came Minnie's voice interrupting my thoughts._  
  
_I jumped at the sound of her voice, shaking my head at my thoughts. "Huh?"_  
  
_"Miss Saunders, you've just told me that you're pregnant. How far are you? And have you seen Madame Pomfrey?" Minnie asked me as she gave me a scolding look._  
  
_Well duh, I'm not that dull. Then again I'm sixteen and pregnant._  
  
_"I'm ten weeks, I've known for two weeks and yes I've been to see Madame Pomfrey," I answered._  
  
_She nodded and I thought she looked older for her years. "I see. Has the father been informed?"_  
  
_Jeez what is this, twenty questions._  
  
_"I know who he is but I'd rather that stay private and no he doesn't. Well not yet anyway," I told her. I had the feeling she knew perfectly well who the father was giving that she and half the wizarding world knew who I was dating._  
  
_"Miss Saunders, you do realise I will have to inform the other teachers of your condition and you will also have to be excused from Charms, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts practicals.  There are consequences because of your actions, and as you get further on in your pregnancy you may find you cannot manage all the stairs, the castle is hardly made for pregnant ladies. Have you thought about your options?" she questioned as she glanced at me, looking disappointed._  
  
_I nodded. "I understand the consequences and I'm going through with this. I'd like to leave Hogwarts if that's okay, Professor, after I've sat my OWLs of course."_  
  
_Minnie nodded as she scribbled something down on the parchment in front of her. "I can arrange a tutor for you if you wish? So you can continue your sixth year without being here."_  
  
_"Yes please, Professor, is there any spell that could help me hide my bump? I don't want anyone to know," I asked hesitantly._  
  
_"I understand, there is a spell that will conceal it for up to ten hours per day. I shall ask Madame Pomfrey to teach you it. Miss Saunders, you're not the first and you probably will not be the last."_  
  
_I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, no doubt she was thinking of my mother. Oh how history was repeating itself. Instead I smiled and stood up, grabbing my bag. "Thanks Professor," I called as I left the office._  
  
"Flick, Flick, anyone home?" came a voice and a hand waving in front of my face.  
  
I looked away from the window to see my younger sister Tessa, looking at me. You okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just daydreaming that's all," I replied as I got up from the breakfast bar.  
  
I really needed to take a long walk and think about this. Putting my mug in the sink I went back to the living room. I smiled at Aubri who was sat in the corner of the sofa, dribbling all down herself and Bentley who was now awake and sat on Ria's lap.  
  
Just from seeing them sat there, I knew what to do. If I don't do it for myself, I want to do it for them. I want them to be proud of me and know that I didn't give up. I picked up a bit of parchment from the side and went back in the kitchen, grabbing a self-inking quill on my way.  
  
I went over to the back door where the owl perch is and leant on the work top to write my reply. Once done I attached it to Swoop's leg (she's dad's owl) and stroked her as I told her where to go. I watched her fly out the back door before going to get the twins and myself dressed. I definitely need a long walk to mull things over and think about what I'm going to say when I go back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seems like a normal shopping trip to Diagon Alley soon turns pretty awkward as Flick bumps into her ex-boyfriend and the father of her children.

 

_Amazing Chapter image thanks to Sherlock. @ TDA!!!_

* * *

 

Looking over at my pink clock I saw it was half past eight. Letting out a sigh, my thoughts wandered as I moved about and kicked my quilt off my legs once again. The whole reason I'm awake right now is because I'm hot. I mean it's nice that it has been warm and sunny these past few weeks but it makes sleeping at night a nightmare.  
  
Rolling over I looked towards the end of my room where the twin's cots are, noticing that they weren't in once again. _Great, does my entire family think they have to let me sleep in?_ Don't get me wrong, I like a lie-in once in a while but since the beginning of July, I've had a lot more mainly because when the twins wake up dad or Ria take them downstairs so I can sleep. I know they think they're doing me good but to be honest I'd rather be up and doing stuff.  
  
I can't just lie here, otherwise I'll think about certain things, things I don't really want to think about. Throwing the rest of my quilt off I got out of bed, picking up my grey cardigan as I left my room. I made my way downstairs as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake anyone else up.Though I had a feeling that nearly everyone would already be downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs in the hall, I was greeted by Birdie our tabby cat. Ironic name really, since he's a cat.  
  
I paused to stop and scratch him behind his one ear (he was in a fight with a fox and lost), he started purring like crazy as he wound himself around my legs. I stopped paying him attention and cocked my head to one side: giggling, I could hear giggling.  
  
Sensing I wasn't going to scratch him any more, Birdie hopped off up the stairs which is kind of hard to do when you only have three legs. Like I said, he was in a fight with a fox and lost. I carried on down the hall and entered the dining room before going into the kitchen, where the giggling was coming from.

Standing in the doorway I couldn't help but smile as I watched the scene in-front of me. Ria was sat on one of the stools from the breakfast bar and had a highchair either side of her. Sat on the other side of the breakfast bar was our little brother Oscar and younger sister Tessa who were both giggling.  
  
From where I was stood, I could see that Bentley was wearing most of his breakfast on his face and Aubri had the bowl on her head. My smile widened and when I felt a wet thing touch my right foot, almost jumping out of my skin. Looking down I saw my cat, Ginger Nut sniffing my foot and nudging it with her nose, before winding her way around my legs.  
  
I bent down and picked up my little ball of ginger fluff and held her baby style in my arms, tickling her tummy.  "Morning," I said brightly to my siblings as I walked over to them.  
  
"I have no clue how you manage to feed them both at the same time," Ria said as she prised the bowl off Aubri's head before picking up Bentley's.  
  
I laughed as I sat next to Oscar. "It's because I don't give them a bowl each, I use one bowl and then give them an equal amount of spoonful's," I told her sounding ever so mum-like.  
  
"Makes sense," I heard her mutter.  
  
"How come you're all up so early?" I asked as Ginger Nut leaped from my arms onto the floor, I watched as she padded into the living room not listening to what Ria had said.  
  
"Flick?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said it's because we're going to Diagon Alley and so are you," Ria said as she cleaned up my messy babies.  
  
Panic went through me at the through of stepping into the magical street. "Why?"  
  
She looked at me like I was stupid and I swear she rolled her eyes. "Because we need to get you school supplies and we need to get Tessa all of her stuff."  
  
Of course, the day after Minnie had come to see me Tessa received her Hogwarts Letter.   
  
"Do I have to come," I questioned as I absentmindedly played with one of the baby toys that was on the counter. "Can't I just give you a list?"  
  
Ria shook her head, her brown ponytail swinging from side to side. "Nope, you're coming seeing as you'll probably need new robes and I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
"But what about Bentley and Aubri, I'm guessing dads in work and there is no way I'm taking them with us," I pointed out.  
  
"Give nana Marge a ring," she suggested as she gave Aubri her stuffed Giraffe to keep her occupied whilst Tessa played peek-a-boo with Bentley. "Otherwise they're coming, you can't hide them from the magical world forever."  
  
I left the kitchen and went into the hall muttering to myself. I picked the phone up and sat on the stairs before dialling nana's number.  
  
Margret West also known as nana Marge is my mum's mum. She lives all the way over on the other side of the park opposite us in a three bed roomed apartment. For the past six years, she's lived there with her barn owl Hootie and at one point bampa David until he passed away.  
  
"Hello, grandchild," I heard nana's cheery voice say.  
  
"Um, nana, I was just wondering if you were doing anything today," I paused as I chose my words carefully before carrying on. "You see, would it be possible for you to watch Bentley and Aubri for me just for an hour or two."  
  
"I'd love to, Flick, but I'm off out in half an hour," she told me. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Drat, my nan seems to have a better social life than me.  
  
"It's okay, just Ria wants to go shopping. To Diagon Alley," I explained.  
  
Nana was humming on the other end. "Ahhh, and you haven't been since you had the twins? Scared about who you'll see?"  
  
I let out a sigh, knowing that nana would have picked up on why I wouldn't want to go. "Yes," was all I replied in barely a whisper. Not many people knew who their father was but it was pretty damn obvious when you knew who my ex was.  
  
"Sorry, Flick. As much as you want to avoid your old life forever you can't, sweetheart, it'll be good for you and the twins. You can't hide from our world forever."  
  
"I know Ria said exactly the same. Have fun, nana. Love You. Bye."  
  
I hung up before she could question me anymore and got up from off the stairs. Just as I put the phone back Ria came out of the kitchen with Bentley in her arms followed by Tessa carrying Aubri and Oscar bringing up the rear.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Nope," I said as I followed them into the living room. "Guess I won't be coming them."  
  
"Oh yes you will. It'll do you good to get out of the house. Now go get dressed."  
  
I started to say, "But..."  
  
Except Ria cut me off, "No buts, now go get dressed. I'll sort this lot out," she said indicating to our siblings and my babies who were all still in their pyjama's.   
  
I sighed and went up to my room, there's no point in arguing with Ria since I'll only lose.   


***

  
It was ten o'clock by the time we were all dressed, ready and out of the house.  
  
"I don't see why I have to come," I complained as I pushed the double buggy down the street to the bus stop. Silently cursing my sister for not booking the Knight Bus or at least a taxi.  
  
"I told you, we need to get you school supplies and Tessa needs her uniform, equipment and a wand. Now stop complaining."  
  
I huffed once more and Ria ignored me and my complaining once again as I muttered to myself to get a grip and that there was no way I would see certain people.   
  
After three buses we finally arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron Pub in the heart of London. I still didn't see the point of me going, I mean if I gave Ria a list she could have just got it, but no she's made me come along. If you haven't got the jist of things, you see I haven't been in the wizarding world since I left Hogwarts, just over a year ago.  
  
For the past year I've managed to stay away from anywhere to do with the wizarding world for one reason only. No one knew I was pregnant except for my family, I never told my friends and I didn't tell the father. And the fact their father is famous is another reason I haven't been back to the wizarding world, mainly because when we broke up somehow The Daily Prophet got hold of the information and it was front page news.  
  
"Morning dearies!" Came the happy voice of Hannah Longbottom, the landlady of the pub.  
  
"Morning, Mrs Longbottom," Ria replied with a smile.  
  
"Shopping for school supplies are you dear?"  
  
"Yep, gotta get Tessa her wand and stuff. She's going to be a first year."   
  
I left Ria and Oscar behind talking to Mrs Longbottom, as I made my way through the pub with Tessa and the buggy heading out the back where the magical wall is. I pulled my wand out of my bag and tapped the bricks in order and Diagon Alley appeared in front of us.  
  
"Come on then, what you waiting for," Ria said, making me jump out of my skin as she appeared behind us.  
  
"Wow!" I heard Oscar gasp.  
  
The street was pretty busy, mostly Hogwarts kids and their parents. Even though I hadn't been here in forever, secretly I still felt the thrill of seeing for the first time after so long. But I wasn't going to tell my sister that. Plus the twins faces lit up as we started to walk down the cobbled street, the noises that came out of their mouths as they were bumped along in the buggy were pretty cute.  
  
"Right, I'm gonna take Tessa to get her wand. Since you need new robes, we'll meet you in Madame Malkin's."  
  
I nodded. "I want to go to Quality Quidditch supplies, so I'll go there now."  
  
I held my hand out expecting Oscar to take it but instead he took Ria's. "I want to go to the wand shop," he said with a smile.  
  
Shrugging I made my way down the street, weaving my way around groups of people. I tried to keep my head down as much as possible so that if anyone from my year at Hogwarts was here, they hopefully wouldn't recognise me.  
  
An older witch held the door to Quality Quidditch Supplies open so I could enter with the buggy. "Thank you," I said to her with a smile and she nodded in reply.  
  
Navigating around the shop was kind of tricky since some of the aisles were narrower than others. Seeing everything here brought back memories. I really missed playing Quidditch, I haven't played since I found out I was pregnant. Our captain Albus Potter was furious when I quit the team 'for personal reasons' especially since I was his star seeker, I smiled at the memory and headed to the children's section.  
  
I loved looking at all the little outfits, sleepsuits, vests etc. that they do with team logos on or in team colour's. They're really cute and of course my babies look cute in anything, then again I am biased. You probably wouldn't even think they were twins, what with Bentley with his dark hair and Aubri with her blonde.  
  
I picked up two white vests, each with the Slytherin logo on, the sign above them read _'Can be personalised; any name, any number'_.'  
  
I smiled, _perfect for my little Slytherin's and they can have my lucky number seven on the back_ , I thought. If I got back on the team they would good,  I'm sure Ria could come up to the school with them to support me. I checked on them both making sure they were happy, before making my way down the aisle to the tills to pay.  
  
As I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I nearly run over a tall boy around my age, with messy black hair who was stood with his back to me. It seemed he was talking to a pile of Quidditch robes, but it wasn't that which caught my eye, it was the fact I had been too distracted by the flaming red hair sticking out above it. Silently panicking that it might be someone I knew.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said apologetically whilst trying to decide who the little titch was, and whether I could escape the shop quick enough if they did know me.  
  
"Sorry," the boy said as he turned around.  
  
It was then I started to panic. My mouth dropped open in shock and I blinked rapidly as though to see if I was dreaming. How did I not recognise him from the back. How!? This couldn't be happening; my ex-boyfriend couldn't be stood here in front of me. My ex-boyfriend couldn't be stood in-front of me because it's his children in the buggy I'm pushing. His children, the ones he doesn't know about.  
  
"Flick? Is that really you?" he said, running his hand through his already messy black hair, a shocked expression on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small cliff hanger but whose the daddy??


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flick eventually gets over the shock of seeing her ex and they have a little chat.

 

_Gorgeous chapter image by pandeia. @TDA!!_

* * *

 

I froze as I continued to goldfish for a good twenty seconds before managing to pull myself together. "Um, h-hey," I managed to splutter. My hands gripping the buggy handles even tighter than before, as if he would suddenly know they were his and take them there and then.  
  
"Is that Flick, your Flick?" Came a little voice from under the Quidditch stuff.  
  
I watched as the pile of Quidditch robes moved and a face appeared: Lily Potter the second, youngest and only daughter of the great Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Sister to James and Albus and Auntie to my children (although she doesn't know that).  
  
"Yeah, my Flick, Lil," he replied a hint of sadness in his voice. "So how are you?, I sent you letters all year and I got nothing back. I thought something had happened and then there were rumours you moved away as well as one that said you were dead," Albus blurted out in a rush.  
  
I looked at his face and caught him glancing at Bentley and Aubri who were now asleep, a clear look of confusion on his face. He looked up and his green eyes met my blue ones.  
  
Please god don't let Albus Potter be a Legilimens. Please, please, please.  
  
I thought of the one thing that could be true and blurted out, "They're Ria's. Y'know my elder sister."  
  
He looked down and back up again and opened his mouth but he was interrupted by Tessa as she magically appeared at my side, "Flick, Ria said hurry up," Tessa informed me.  
  
"Bye," I said as I threw the vests on the side, it wasn't like Bentley and Aubri needed them. Merlin knows they don't need any more clothes, what with the amount they have back home.  
  
I shooed Tessa out and followed her, hurrying down the street. Well as fast as you can hurry with a twin buggy with two sleeping babies inside. What had just happened, Al had seen me. He had seen my babies, his babies, our babies. Why the hell didn't I tell him? It's my own bloody fault I'm in this mess.  
  
I frowned as Tessa was walking into a little coffee shop just off the main street. "Tess, what? Where's Ria?"  
  
"Follow me," was all she said.  
  
I followed her into the coffee shop which was fairly big, there were a group of black leather sofa's at the back and she headed for them. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. I sighed and made my way over to her, trying to avoid hitting tables on the way.  
  
"What?" I repeated.  
  
"You, back in the shop. Goldfish much?"  
  
I laughed sarcastically. "Haha. Where's Ria and Oscar then?"  
  
"Oh we're meant to meet them in half hour," she replied.  
  
I looked at my baby sister, since when did she lie? "But - so why'd you lie just then?" I questioned.  
  
"Because you looked like you needed rescuing. Can we have two butterbeer latte's please?" she added as a waitress came over.  
  
"Rescuing from what?"  
  
"Not what, who. I know something is up, so what's wrong, Fliss?"  
  
"Nothings wrong." I protested  
  
"Fliss, stop lying or I'll tell dad."  
  
"Fine," I huffed, I really didn't need dad finding out about this. "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anybody. I mean it, Tess, you can't tell any of your friends, no one can know."  
  
She nodded, sending her blonde hair flying all over the place. "I won't tell a soul, Fliss."  
  
"Well you know I was dating Al," she nodded again. "And you know I dumped him and then left school. Well the thing is, he's their dad." I whispered and pointed to my sleeping babies.  
  
Her eyes widened, but not for long. I mean I had an inking she knew already, it was pretty obvious whose they were. And although she was only eleven I was pretty sure she could put two and two together.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Course he doesn't know, Tess. If he did do you think I would have dumped him, or pretty much jumped a mile when I saw him in the shop. No. Of course he doesn't bloody know!"  
  
"Jeez, no need to bite my head off. Calm down, Flick."  
  
I noticed she stopped using dad's nickname for me, guess she didn't have the need to use it since I'd told her what's wrong. She's right, I do need calm down. The one bloody time I enter the wizarding world and I bump into him.  
  
The one person I didn't want to see. Or did I? I mean he's still as gorgeous as ever what with his green eyes, messy black hair, that fine body, so drool worthy. And I guess I do still love him a little, but just tiny little amount. Oh no, I've got Albus Potter on the brain.  
  
"I kind of told him they were Ria's." I whispered as I snapped out of my little daydream about Al.  
  
"You what! You do realise she's going to kill you."  
  
I nodded. "I know, it's just I couldn't exactly tell him there and then. 'Oh hey, Al, haven't seen you for a year. By the way these are your kids.' Yeah because that would have worked perfectly," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, we need to go. Or Ria will be killing us if we're late," Tess announced after rolling her eyes at my comment.  
  
 I drank the rest of my coffee as I sat in silence listening to Tessa talk about her experince in the wand shop. Then proceeded to show me her new wand. Once we were ready I got out some money to pay for it as well as Tessa's.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
I had just stepped foot outside the little coffee shop when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and found myself looking into his green eyes, oh those green eyes. They make me go weak at the knees. I hung on tight to the buggy to keep myself upright.  
  
"Hey, Flick, sorry about before," he told me, his eyes flickering towards Tessa. "Can I have a quick word. Please?"  
  
I looked at Tessa and within a minute she had started walking up the street with the buggy. I sighed, there goes my support.  
  
"Can we go in here," Al said indicating the coffee shop we had just come out of. "It won't take long. Honestly."  
  
I nodded and went and sat at a table near the door, _in-case I have to make a quick getta way,_ I thought.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. It's just seeing you after so long. Flick, I sent you a letter every couple of days and I got nothing back except that you were being home schooled. I still don't know why we broke up."  
  
"I understand, Al, I can't explain here but I will one day, I promise," I told him.  
  
"How come you're here? Nothing off you for a year and then here you are in the middle of Diagon Alley..." Al trailed off.  
  
"I'm starting back at Hogwarts," I mumbled, looking down at the floor.  
  
"What! Really?"  
  
I looked up and saw a smile forming, the smile I loved. I nodded.  
  
"That's great, Flick! I'm going to owl the gang when I get home," Al said as he stood up. "Listen I've got to go as I'm meeting someone but promise me, you'll reply if I owl you."  
  
I stood up as well and was taken aback when he hugged me. The smell of him came rushing back to me, how safe I felt in his arms. The woody smell, the smell of pumpkin pie and broom polish.  
  
"I promise," I mumbled having seen the smile on his face. "See you around, Al," I said as broke away out of his strong arms.  
  
"Bye, Flick," he called as he walked down the opposite end of the street.  
  
"Bye, Al," I mumbled quietly as I headed back to the pub.  
  
Ria was stood up holding Aubri, who was now awake but still had that sleepy look on her face. Oscar was playing peek-a-boo with Bentley who was still strapped in the buggy, so much for them having a decent nap.Tessa had a brown basket on her lap and was cooing at whatever was inside.  
  
Ria took one look at me and said, "Uh-oh, what's happened."  
  
Just as I was about to tell her, Tessa cut in, "She bumped into Al."  
  
Ria raised her eyebrows at me. "Oh really."  
  
"Look can we talk about this at home, please."  
  
"Fine, come on then, let's go," she snapped as she handed me Aubri who buried her face into my neck an made a happy noise.  
  
Tessa carefully rested the basket in Aubri's empty seat and took Oscar's hand. I looked at Aubri who smiled at me.  
  
"What's mummy going to do, eh," I murmured as she blew a spit bubble making me laugh as I kissed her forehead.

 

***

  
We had gotten home from our shopping trip two hours ago and dad came home from work an hour ago meaning I was able to escape to my room after dinner, whilst dad spent time with Bentley and Aubri. When we got in I managed to see what Tessa had in the brown basket. It was a cat, dad had given Ria the money to get Tess a present and naturally she wanted an animal. So now we have a dark brown kitten running around our house called Cookie.  
  
Ria, currently sat on the end of my bed, had been looking at me for the past five minutes. "So you bumped into Al," she stated.  
  
I nodded from where I was lying on my bed.  
  
"Was he surprised to see you? Did you tell him?" Ria questioned.  
  
"Yes and No," I replied, staring at my ceiling.  
  
"Seriously, Flick, you should have just told him when you first found out. You and I both know what it's like having one parent, think how Bentley and Aubri will feel growing up without even knowing him. At least we knew mum before she left. And now you're going back to Hogwarts where there is going to be no way of escaping, Flick. You're in the same house and you share the same friends for crying out loud!" Ria rambled on.  
  
"You think I don't know that, Ri, you think I don't know that this is all my fault. It's my fault I never told Al, it's my fault Bentley and Aubri haven't seen him or won't know him. It's my fault they haven't got a daddy. It's my own stupid fault I got pregnant!" I snapped at her, whilst trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault you got pregnant. These things happen, Flick," Ria said, looking at me, putting her hand on top of mine.  
  
I avoided her gaze, I mean she is sort of right. It's not like we didn't use protection, we used a condom for Merlin's sake. I guess luck just wasn't on our side when it broke, then again the fact the packet had been in the boys dorm for Merlin knows how long, doesn't really help. And to top it off we weren't even drunk, we were both completely sober having just drank pumpkin juice and butterbeer all night. I let my thoughts wonder and I thought about that night...  
  
_It was March twenty-fourth, my best friend Dom's sixteenth birthday. All day she kept re-minding us that it was her 'sweet sixteenth', all day she kept going on about the party she was having later that night, all day she kept going on about what she was going to wear. Dom drove me mad all day but I loved her for it and it wasn't until we were getting ready did she actually shut up for a bit.  
  
"Hey, Flick, guess what?" Dom called from the bathroom.  
  
"What?" I replied half heartedly.  
  
"I'm sixteen!" she squealed.  
  
"I know," I called back as I wiggled my way into my bright blue dress.  
  
"Wow you look stunning, Flick," Dom announced as she walked over to her bed in nothing but lacy black knickers and matching bra edged in pink. "What!" she protested as I just looked at her. "They were a birthday present off Vic."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Sure they were."  
  
It's common knowledge Dom wears sexy underwear everyday, half of the boys in our year stare at her chest. Mainly because she leaves the top two buttons of her shirt undone, her tie slung low and wears a black bra, which you can totally see right through her shirt. There's Dom wearing pretty lacy things and then there's me with pink and blue knickers that have unicorns on them. I go for comfort rather than sexy, even Rose agrees with me.  
  
"Oi, Flick, come on otherwise we're gonna be late," Rory yelled at me as she entered the dorm.  
  
Rory's one of my friends as well as dorm mate, her real name is Aurelie but she prefers Rory. She loves partying and loves dancing, where ever there's a party you'll find Rory dancing away to her hearts content. We used to be best friends but things happened between us, Bridget aka Didge arrived and we broke up. Dom's been my best friend from first year, but Rory was my childhood best friend.  
  
"You look really pretty, Rory," I commented. Rory was wearing a short black dress, gold flats (she's really tall and heels make her even taller), a gold belt and gold jewellery. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and her gold sparkly eye shadow really made her blue eyes shine.  
  
"Thanks, Flick, you too. I'm off to find Didge," she said with a shrug before leaving us alone. I swear she goes about trying not to be nice to me all because of stupid things that happened.  
  
"She still being a cow?" Dom asked.  
  
I nodded as I pulled on my sparkly silver heels. "I don't see why she can't get over it. I bet Didge had been stirring again," I complained.  
  
"Right you ready?"  
  
"Yep let's go party!"  
  
"You know Al's gonna being drooling all over you tonight."  
  
I smiled. "I know and Frankie's gonna be drooling all over you Dommie."  
  
She laughed. "Hell yeah, I'll be surprised if any of the boys aren't drooling over me. I mean I am the birthday girl and I look dead sexy." She indicated to her Purple dress she was wearing, the bodice was fitted and the skirt puffed out and it came just above her knee.  
  
"Of course."  
  
We left the dorm arm in arm giggling and crossed the Slytherin common room, the first years and some of the other girls gave us filthy glares because they weren't invited. We made our way through the castle with an inviability spell on us, to the seventh floor to where the room of requirement is and also where Dom's party happened to be.  
  
"Happy Birthday Dommie," I whispered as I pushed the doors open after the handle had appeared.  
  
The doors opened to reveal most of the fifth years, the Potter-Weasley family and a couple of sixth and seventh years.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" They called in unison.  
  
I danced the night away with Al, Dom, Rose and the rest of the Potter-Weasley family as well as my younger cousin Lily-Ann. I mostly danced with Al since he's my boyfriend, Dom was too busy snogging the face of Frankie. Looks like the guy finally plucked up the courage and either admitted he liked her or asked her out.  
  
All night I drank Butterbeer or pumpkin juice, no way was I getting drunk not with what I had planned for tonight, no way was I gonna be doing that drunk. Who knows what might happen.  
  
When the slow music came on and all the couples moved to the dance floor, I grabbed Al's hand and pulled him over. As we moved around the floor, I whispered in his ear, "Hey wanna commit this relationship."  
  
Al pulled back and looked at me. "We've been together just over three years, I'm pretty sure we're committed, Flick," he replied.  
  
"I was thinking of something else, is your dorm free tonight?"  
  
I saw his green eyes look at me and a smile emerged. "I'm pretty sure it's empty."  
  
We made our way off the dance floor and once we were outside the room we started running, except running plus heels equals bad idea and pain. "Ow!" I moaned as I kicked my shoes off.  
  
"Want me to carry you?" Al joked.  
  
I smirked and said, "Yes please," right before I jumped on his back. "Piggyback!" I called out.  
  
I held on tight as we ran through the castle and down into the dungeons, the common room was empty except for the body on the sofa who had a graphic book in their hand, squirty cream on their face and a load of bubbles floating around them.  
  
Al put me down as he went over to see who the latest victim of the seventh years was whilst I made my way up to the dorms, I stopped off in mine to drop my shoes off before racing across to the boys dorm. When I entered, I checked all of the beds and the bathroom for any of the boys, I even checked under the beds which is when Al decided to walk in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Checking for boys," I replied as I threw myself into his arms. He picked me up and span me around the room. "I love you, Albus Severus Potter."  
  
"I love you too, Felicity Louise Saunders."  
  
We made our way over to his neatly made bed complete with a knitted blanket made by his Nana Molly. I lead down and he got on top of me, my fingers fumbling with his buttons as we kissed.  
  
"Have you got anything?" I whispered as I undid his shirt.  
  
This was the reason I was not gonna have sex drunk, I mean it's not like it was either of our first times. Please, I've been there done that and thankfully not caught anything. Me and Al kind of broke up in fourth year, in the month after my fifteenth birthday for a few weeks. I then got involved with Nolan Finnigan and after a week or two, we had sex mainly because we were drunk. Same with Al except he slept with Hattie 'bitch face' Nott.  
  
She hates me with a passion all because I'm dating Al, of course when we got back together she rubbed in it that she and Al had sex and that she was his first. I honestly couldn't give two fucks whether she was his first or last, she's a stupid bitch who needs to stop trying to get into boys beds.  
  
"I think there's some in the bathroom," he replied, giving me a kiss before walking off into the bathroom, throwing his shirt off on the way. I wriggled my way out of my dress and let it fall to the floor just as Al came back out.  
  
I saw his eyes practically pop out of their sockets as he caught sight of me in my Lacy underwear (Okay so I might have been lying earlier when I said that I prefer comfort, personally I only were lacy stuff for special occasions).  
  
"Wow, you look amazing," I heard him say as he came closer as I hopped onto his bed, he paused to take his jeans off before joining me.  
  
I kissed him, his lips were warm and tasted like butterbeer. "You're not so bad yourself," I murmured as I ran my hand down his abs causing him to groan.  
  
"You sure about this," he breathed into my ear.  
  
"Positive," I whispered back, before kissing him again.  
  
And of course the rest is history and eight weeks later that was exactly what the stupid pregnancy test was telling me._  
  
"Oi, Flick, have you been listening to anything I just said," Ria yelled at me throwing a stuffed toy at me for good measure.  
  
I blinked. "I was too busy thinking about something."  
  
"Yeah, well what are you going to do? You can't hide them forever. I mean surely he asked who's they were when he saw you with them earlier."  
  
I froze, shit!   
  
"Um. Ria, I kind of told him they were yours."  
  
I watched as her blue eyes grew wider and her mouth dropped open to let rip except she didn't. "Seriously, Flick, you could have at least told him."  
  
"I really doubt that the middle of Diagon Alley is the place to tell a seventeen year old boy that he is a father to twins."  
  
Ria sighed. "Well you could have they were yours at least."  
  
"Oh yeah, and then let him work out how old they are and let him think I must have cheated on him. I can't do that to him," I explained.  
  
She sighed again. "Do you still love him, Flick?" I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. "I'll take that as a yes then," Ria said smugly.  
  
I threw my pillow over my head at her and mumbled, "It's complicated." I imagined she was rolling her eyes at me right now.  
  
"Of course it is. I'll leave you to think about what you're going to do and when your going to tell him," Ria said.  
  
I felt my bed suddenly become lighter and heard my door creak open as she left.  
  
I groaned again, why couldn't I have just bloody told him when I found out. Oh yeah, I know because I didn't want to ruin his life. Don't get me wrong, Bentley and Aubri haven't ruined my life in fact they've made it better. I love them more than anything and they're my whole world. But what with Al's family being in the spotlight, I just didn't want that for them. I mean it was bad enough dating Al, so can you imagine throwing in the fact he knocked someone up.  
  
I sighed and got up, making my way over to my desk in the corner of my room, moving my new textbooks over onto my trunk, I pulled out some paper and a pen and decided to write Al a letter.  
  
Eventually after writing letter after letter, screwing up paper after paper I gave up and made my way downstairs to find Bentley and Aubri, I needed my babies to cheer me up.  
  
Why is my life never easy?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Flick and Dom's dresses then check out my tumblr, same as my penname. 
> 
> Al and Flick were both fifteen when they had sex for the first time, Al with Hattie and Flick with Nolan. At the time of the flashback they are both sixteen as Al's birthday is November and Flick's is February.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flick finds out a certain someone has a girlfriend and reconsiders her decision to go back to Hogwarts.

 

_Another gorgeous chapter image by pandeia. @ TDA!_

* * *

 

It's been three weeks since I bumped into Al, three weeks since he saw the twins for the first time. Three weeks and I'm still trying to come up with ways of telling him. Three weeks and I've had countless letters off him, Dom, Rose and Scorp once again.  
  
As I made my way down the stairs carrying both Bentley and Aubri, something I had perfected.  I thought of how they might react when they're older if they didn't know who their father is. I thought back to what Ria said, ' _At least we knew mum before she left_.' I have to tell him, I have to tell him before seventh year is over and that is a promise to myself. When I entered the kitchen dad came over and took Aubri from me making her squeal in delight as he ticked her before placing her in her highchair.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"No problem kiddo," he said as I strapped Bentley into his own highchair. "There's a letter from mum."  
  
Those words made me freeze.  
  
"You okay, Fliss?"  
  
I turned around, forcing a smile on my face and went over to the twins cupboard. "I'm fine, just trying to decide what to feed them," I lied.  
  
Great, that's all I need, a letter off mum to add to my stress. I set about making Bentley and Aubri their porridge and milk before settling down on one of the bars stools to feed them.  
  
Why does she have to send letters? It was her choice to leave. If she cares that much to write letters to tell us stuff, then why the hell didn't she stay? Before you get the wrong impression and think my mum's in jail, well she's not. In fact I have no idea where she is.  
  
You see the month after Oscar turned one, mum just vanished. All she left was a note explaining why and that was it, I haven't seen my mother since I was eleven years old, that was _six_ years ago now. The only contact us lot have with her is her monthly letter that she sends as well as birthday and Christmas cards.  
  
I guess I should explain more, I remember the day as clear as if it was yesterday. The day had been pretty good, it was July and the sun was shining. Ria was home from her third year at Hogwarts, I was eleven, Tessa was five and Oscar was just thirteen months. We had gone to the beach as the weather was so nice and that night when we got home mum made spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread, which happens to be my favourite.  
  
We were all sat at the table like one big happy family, which we were at the time and then spent the night playing board games. It was picture perfect I guess, maybe a little too perfect. When we woke up the next morning mum was gone, dad had found this really long letter on the dressing table in their room. It said that she was sorry and she felt it was the best time for her to go what with me and Ria being older enough to look after our selves, Tessa was a daddy's girl and Oscar didn't need her as much as he did when he was just a baby.  
  
After she rambled on about that she went on to say that because she and dad were young when they had Ria (no older than me, I might add), she wasn't able to do what she really wanted to: travel the world, visit other wizarding cities and to be a muggle air hostess. I remember after dad found the letter Nana Marge (Mum's mum) sat myself and Ria down and explained she had gone away for a while and that she loved us all lots.  
  
Things changed after she left, I started Hogwarts in the September meaning that myself and Ria who started her fourth year were not around much to help dad. He took three years off work (he works in the misuse of muggle artefacts office at the Ministry)to stay home and look after Tessa and Oscar, this was when nana Marge and bampa David moved to the apartment across the park. Once the three years were up dad went back to work, Ria graduated from Hogwarts and Oscar started muggle Primary School, what with Ria being home then to help, dad started doing longer shifts to keep the money coming in.  
  
Like I said she sends letters each month but she never ever mentions an address or even a phone number so we don't have a way to reply to her. We once tried owl post but the owl just came back with the letter we sent, it's like she's untraceable. Six months after mum left bampa David became really ill, he had cancer. He fought it but nearly a year later he passed away, and since we had no number or address for mum she still doesn't know her father is dead.  
  
It really pisses me off, I could never ever leave Bentley and Aubri. I hate her for it, it's like she was saying that she regretted getting pregnant young and now was a good time to leave us and live her life. To be honest I don't even care about her any more, I know I shouldn't say that about my own mother but as far as I'm concerned she's no mother of mine.  
  
Once they were both fed I took Aubri out and handed her to dad who was sat at the dining room table reading a paper. "Can you give her, her bottle please?" I asked.  
  
"Course I will, how's my little princess," Dad cooed to Aubri.  
  
I went back to Bentley and took him out to feed him his bottle, picking the letter up as I sat down. I let my eyes wander over it and a few things stuck out, things like 'missing you all', 'wish I could see how much you've grown' and 'it's great out here'. If she misses us and wishes she could see us then why the fuck doesn't she come home, oh yeah I know because it's so bloody brilliant.  
  
"You're quiet this morning, Fliss, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I yawned. "Just tired and worried about going back to school."  
  
He smiled. "You'll be fine, Fliss, stop stressing so much and enjoy today."  
  
"I know, I just can't help but worry," I admitted as I burped Bentley.  
  
I heard footstep and a cheerful voice called, "Morning," even before she had entered the kitchen I knew it was Ria.  
  
"Hey, Ri, good night last night was it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. Are you or Tessa doing anything today? I want to spend some quality time with my darling sisters before you go off to Hogwarts."  
  
I shrugged. "Don't think so."  
  
She smiled. "Great, I'll go wake Tessa now." Ria skipped off out the room, yes she actually skipped like a little child not a twenty year old woman.  
  
"Looks like I'm busy today then."  
  
"I'll look after them, Fliss," Dad offered.  
  
I smiled. "Thanks dad, but what about work?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm off today and I've took a week's holiday starting Monday."  
  
I hugged him and gave him a kiss. "You're the best daddy ever!" I squealed.  
  
"Just go have fun," he told me.  
  
"Thanks," I called over my shoulder as I left the room to go get dressed.

 

 

***

  
It wasn't until we got home that I noticed there was a copy of today's Daily Prophet on my bed. Ria had taken myself and Tessa into London shopping, to a nail salon and then treated us to lunch in a nice restaurant. It was pretty fun and I did manage to buy myself some new clothes after much persuasion from Ria. I wasn't going to buy anything for myself but Ri twisted my arm and said I would probably new some new clothes to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
I started to protest but I realised she had a point, my pyjamas aren't exactly the best and neither is the rest of my wardrobe: I pretty much live in joggers or leggings and colourful tops. Standard mum outfit for me really.  
  
I placed my shopping bags on the old sofa bed that lives in the corner of my room, kicked my shoes off and chucked my hoodie on the side. Standing in front of my Hogwarts trunk that I had recently packed, I couldn't quite believe that in two days I'd actually be back at Hogwarts. I ran a finger over the love heart in the top right corner inside, tracing the initials; AP + FS the memory of when Albus had done it coming back to me.  
  
Shaking my head as I shut the lid, I made a mental note to pack my new clothes from today as I crossed my room and flung myself on my bed. Picking up the Prophet, my mouth dropped open as soon as I saw the picture on the cover. I looked down and read today's headline:  
  
_Albus Potter new girlfriend? Again??  
  
Middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter: Albus Potter was seen outside Carol's coffee shop in Diagon Alley. He was seen talking to a blonde, they looked pretty close and there was a lot of hugging going on. After much speculation, we have found out that the blonde in question also happens to be his ex.  
  
Then not even a week later the same Albus Potter was spotted again, this time inside the shop. He was sat at a table near the back but instead of being with a blonde, this one had black hair. From one of our sources we can reveal the dark haired girl was in fact Hattie Nott, daughter of Theodore and Allison Nott.  
  
Our reporter Jeff, managed to get a quick conversation with her, Hattie told us "I love Albus. We were together in our second year but broke up for personal reasons, I mean we were just so young then, of course it wouldn't have worked. I'm just so glad we're together again, now we're so much older and wiser. It was new years eve when he asked me. We've kept it pretty quiet but we decided it was time to tell people outside of Hogwarts."  
  
Has the youngest Potter son finally gotten over the girl who broke his heart last June? More on pages five and six.  
_  
"Arghh!!" I screamed as I threw the paper across my room, so that it was as far away from me as possible before yelling again in frustration. So he's got a girlfriend who hates me, just brilliant. There is no way in hell that I'm going back now.  
  
"Oi!" Came a voice. "What's all the yelling for, Flick? I thought you were packing your new stuff in your trunk."  
  
"Correction, I was."  
  
Ria looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my stomach."Care to explain why."  
  
I said nothing but rolled my eyes at her,as I pointed in the direction I had thrown the paper.  
  
She shrugged. "So? It's just the Prophet."  
  
"And have you seen the front cover today?" I snapped.  
  
Her face dropped when she read it. "Oh, I don't see the problem apart from the fact he still doesn't know about two certain little people. Unless you still love him that is."  
  
I scowled. "The problem is Hattie hates me. _I_ was the reason they broke up in second year, because Al realised he didn't even like her like that, they were so young. And he started to realise that maybe he wanted to be more than _my_ friend. Hattie was nothing but a bitch to me when I was dating Al, she bullied me, Ria. I had to share a dorm with her and she made my life hell every day for three months until I finally told McGonagall. And look when they got together, two days after I fucking gave birth to his kids. Two fucking days!" I yelled at her.  
  
I heard her mutter, "Muffliato," and before she could say or do anything I got up and crossed my room to my trunk.  
  
"I'm not going back," I yelled at her as I flung the lid open and  pulled my stuff out for the sixth time since I packed it yesterday.  
  
I heard her sigh. "Flick, we've been through this, you are going back whether you like it or not. Just remember the two small reasons why you're doing it."  
  
I stopped throwing clothes and books out of my trunk and sighed, feeling stupid about my mini meltdown. Ria was right, I have to go back. Not just so I can finish my education but because I'm doing it for the two most important people in my life. I'm doing it for Bentley and Aubri, I want to make them proud.  
  
My floor creaked and I felt Ria pull me into a hug. "It's okay, Fliss, it's okay really. I know you don't want to leave them but trust me you need to finish seventh year."  
  
I nodded. "Thank sis."  
  
"Need some help packing then?" she asked when we eventually broke apart.  
  
I laughed. "Yes please and make sure that you lock it with magic just in case I change my mind again and try to unpack for the seventh time."  
  
She laughed. "Okay, let's get packing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little context since this probably won't make it into the main story: Flick's parents were together at Hogwarts and were 16&17 when they found out they were expecting her sister Ria. Whilst her dad finished his 7th year, her mum dropped out at the very start of her 6th year and never went back. They were married when Ria was 2 months old at 17&18.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flick gets a letter from her best friend and for once she decides to open it.

 

_Gorgeous chapter image by charlottetrips @ TDA._

* * *

 

It was lunch time when I heard the tapping at the window as I fed Bentley and Aubri. In the end it annoyed me so much and as it was distracting Bentley from eating, I went over and opened the kitchen window. In hopped a light grey owl which I recognised the straight away. It was Pippy, since she belonged to my best friend Dominique Weasley.  
  
"Hey there, Pippy," I muttered as I undid the letter tied around her leg as the twins shouted at me as I had stopped feeding them. "You're a good owl," I left the letter on the side and I gave her some water as well as a few owl treats. I watched as she flew out the window and picked up the letter as I walked back to the twins.  
  
After finishing feeding them and cleaning them up, my thoughts distracted by the letter, I unstrapped each of them before picking them up our of their highchairs and made my way to the living room. I propped Aubri up in the corner of the sofa surrounded by pillows, after grabbing a couple of toys from the toy box I sat down next to her, placing Bentley on her other side. I gave them the toys and pulled the letter out of my pocket.  
  
I looked at it, the front was addressed to ' _Flick 'my bestie' Saunders_ ', I smiled and felt a pang of guilt. Dom, I haven't seen her in just over a year, I've really missed her and her ways. I really miss having a best friend, someone to talk too other than my family. Dom's one of the four people who knows the truth about my mum, the other three people are Albus, Rose and Scorpius.  
  
Rory and Bridget just think that my parents are divorced and that I don't get on with my mother so never see her (well partly true) and I've never told them any different. I don't see why they should know, I mean me and Rory grew apart years ago and I don't exactly see eye to eye with Bridget.  
  
Bentley grabbed the letter from my hand and tried putting it in his mouth, I managed to get it back just in time and took a deep breath before opening it. It's the only letter I've actually opened apart from the odd few that first came when I left. Knowing I would be going back so soon, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them I read:  
  
_Flick!!!  
  
Al said he saw you in Diagon Alley on Friday, I saw him yesterday at Nana's and he told me, Rose and Scorpius. It's SOOOOO great that you're coming back, maybe we'll finally get an explanation 'bout why you left. I really doubt Minnie would have said that she was going to kick you out just for having bad grades. I have bad-ish grades and I'm still here._  
  
_Anywho I really hope you do read this and REPLY!! Because the past year I've not had one reply. Where's my bestie gone, I still need my Flick. Who else would I gossip to and I've got surprising news. (actually it might not be so much of surprise but y'know). I best be seeing you tomorrow girl or THERE WILL be TROUBLE!!  You and your skinny little arse best get yourself on that train, I have to see you._  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Love your bestest friend ever, Dom xxxxx  
  
I laughed, trust Dom and nowadays I really don't think I have a skinny arse any more. Because of the lovely weather and the fact Dom's letter had put me in a good mood, I decided to go to the park. I also took Oscar with me as he wanted to feed the ducks, in other words he wanted go to the playground.  
  
When I got back I put Bentley and Aubri down for a nap before opening my wardrobe and pulling out the cardboard box. All the letter were in order from where I had piled them on top of each other, so I pulled the first lot out and started opening them, reading each one carefully. Maybe I need to stop trying to isolate myself and actually let them back into my life.

***

  
Three hours, that's how long it took me to go through and read each letter which varies in length. I do feel bad that I never replied because there were things like Al asking if it was something he done, Rose asking for girly advice. Scorpius asking advice on girls (mainly Rose) and Dom rambling on about guys, lessons, teachers, and that she really needed her best friend back at Hogwarts.  
  
It was the last long one off Al that really hit me. It was sent around Christmas, just days before I gave birth to the twins. And now I also knew, days before he got together with Hattie. I'd received one around my birthday with a card, but this was the last proper letter off him. As I read it I could feel myself welling up, the guilt trapped in my throat.  
  
_Dear Flick,_  
  
_I honestly don't know what to say in these any more, I just feel like I'm rambling. You haven't replied in months except for that one time saying you didn't want to hear from me and to not contact you. I know I pretty much ignored that, Flick (we all have) but when the person you love disappears off the face of the earth you tend to worry._  
  
_I told myself I wouldn't do it, but the other day I asked dad if he had seen yours at work and to ask after you. He said you were doing fine but busy and had a lot of stuff going on right now. What does that mean though Flick? What stuff? What is so important that you cannot take five minutes to write a letter._  
  
_We were happy weren't we, 5th year was the best. But something change didn't it? Something between us, you were always there and then suddenly you weren't. Even Nana Molly was asking after you the other day, asking if you'd be coming over for Christmas even though I had told her months ago that we had split._  
  
_You were the first girl I ever properly loved, you had my heart Flick and you threw it all away, for what? Another guy?_  
  
_I guess I'll never really know the answer to that, however the truth would be nice one day. That last day of 5th year on the train home I knew things were up, you had been acting odd for a while. Pushing me away whenever I got close, hiding in the dorm even going as far as quitting the Quidditch team._  
  
_I just want to know what I did wrong, Flick?_  
  
Turning it over, unable to read more, I skipped to the end.  
  
_I can't keep hoping, or holding on. This is it I guess, Flick. If I don't hear back from you by the end off the year, thats a whole week away I'll know thats it. The end of an end.  
_  
_Love you always,_  
  
_Albus xx_  
  
"Oh Albus," I murmured, my heart feeling heavy.  
  
Even if I had opened this, I was in no state to reply to letters, I barely had time to myself. The days after I had the twins were no easy ride, giving birth ain't all its cracked up to be.  
  
I have to go back and I have to give them the truth, especially Al. He deserves to know and if I don't tell him then he'll never know. That's a promise to myself, to tell Al he's a daddy and the others that I'm a mum.  
  
There was a knock on my door and Tessa walked in as I hastily wiped at my eyes, "Heya."  
  
"Hey, Tess, you okay?" I asked as she sat on the old sofa bed.  
  
She shrugged. "Worried about school and what house I'll be in."  
  
"Why?" I questioned as I put down Albus' letter. I'd read it all properly later tonight, I don't think my heart could handle any more right now.  
  
"I just don't won't to be a Slytherin," Tess complained.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know Slytherin isn't so bad, it's got me in it," I joked hoping that she wouldn't have noticed the tears. My baby sister was scared and she needed me right now to reassure her, not the other way around.  
  
She laughed. "No offence, Flick, but somehow I don't think I'm cunning or sly."  
  
"And I am?" I asked trying my best to look innocent. "And if you are, then you know where you got it from. Just don't worry about it, the hat will put you in the house where you best belong. I'm no Gryffindor, I mean I couldn't even tell Al I was pregnant. Slytherin suits me just fine."  
  
Tessa smiled. "Thanks, Flick. I guess I shouldn't worry so much."  
  
"Now, do you wanna help me open some letters or play with your niece and nephew."  
  
"I'll go with the second option," she said as she got up and crossed my room to where I was sat, along with Bentley and Aubri who were in the nest of pillows, that I had made for them to sit and play in. "Shall we go down and see uncle Oscar," she mused as she picked them up one by one.  
  
"Guess I'm in for another long hour," I muttered as I picked up another letter from the pile that was slowly getting smaller and smaller.  
  
They were mostly off Dom now, a handful off Rose and two off Scorpius. This is what I got for shutting myself away from the world, a part of me was surprised that they still thought of me. I mean if I was them, the things I had said in one letter about leaving me alone, well I wouldn't have bothered any more. But that was what I loved about them all, they just wouldn't give up on me no matter how much of a bitch I had been. Though that could soon change when they find out the massive secret I've been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to adluvshp @HPFF for suggesting to have a letter off Albus. I know this chapter is mostly fillery and I guess slightly boring, but it was needed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flick is finally on her way back to Hogwarts and there's a few surprises in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and OC's are mine.

  

_Gorgeous chapter image by charlottetrips @ TDA._

* * *

I woke up early so that I could get showered and dressed. After pacing my room and watching my clock I gave up, grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs. My nerves were getting the better of me, but I couldn't help it, I haven't seen my friends or other Hogwarts people in just over a year. A whole crazy year in which so much has happened.  
  
It was half seven when Ria found me curled up on the sofa fully dressed and staring into space as I mulled over my thoughts.  
  
"Come on, Flick, go and get Bentley and Aubri dressed and ready and while you're up there wake up Tessa and Oscar," she instructed shaking my shoulder gently, bringing me out of my thoughts, thinking about every single thing that could possibly go wrong or happen.  
  
Reluctantly I did as she said, as I walked upstairs I started thinking that I have got to get my story straight. I left Hogwarts because Minnie said that if my grades didn't improve then I would have to leave for good, so I got home schooled for sixth year and now I'm back because my grades are much better again. Sounds pretty legit, well I mean it is mostly true.  
  
After waking up Tessa and Oscar I made my way to my room and was greeted by two smiling babies who were happily cooing away, I smiled and instantly felt happier. Once they were dressed I arranged my pillows on my bed and propped them in between them. After grabbing some parchment and a self inking quill, I started to write a letter.  
  
Last night as I led in bed staring at the ceiling trying to get to sleep, I had an idea to write them a letter about my day. By the time I finished I had written half a page, which isn't bad considering all I had wrote about was my morning and about them.  
  
"Flick, come on," Tessa called just as my clock changed to say it was half eight.  
  
I finish the letter and folded it up and wrote the twins names on the front.  I tucked it in one of the storage boxes for safe keeping and then went over and picked up my babies. When I entered the kitchen I put Bentley and Aubri in their highchairs, I was just about to go look through their cupboard for something for their breakfast when Tessa shoved a bowl into my hands.  
  
"Already made it, just need to feed them," she said in a hurry.  
  
"Calm down, Tess, you'll be fine, it's only school," I told her as I started giving equal spoonfuls of baby porridge to Bentley and Aubri. Whenever I fed the other, they would yell until they got fed, it made me laugh and eased my nerves seeing them happy.  
  
"Only school! It's okay for you, you've already been there for six years, you know your way around the place!" she practically yelled at me.  
  
"Actually I've only been there for five years not six. If you remember I was home schooled last year. So please keep that in mind if anyone should ask. And actually I'm just as nervous as you because I haven't seen my friends for a year and god knows if they are still my friends now. Plus I'm going to see Bentley and Aubri's father every day for the next year, as well as trying to keep the fact that I'm a mum quiet," I retorted all whilst pulling funny faces at the twins.  
  
Tessa sighed and sat down next to me. "Sorry, Flick, I hadn't forgotten and I guess you have a valid point to be nervous. But I can't help it what if I don't make any friends? What if I'm the loner in Hufflepuff or something?"  
  
I stifled my giggles as Ria came rushing into the room, her brown hair (It used to be the same shade of blonde as mine and Tessa's, until she dyed it two years ago) sticking up all over the place. She picked up a plate and a fork and went over to the cooker, from under the grill she took eight pieces of bacon out and put them onto the plate.  
  
Turning my back on her I carried on feeding Bentley and Aubri as they were yelling at me once again for being slow. A plate with two bits of bread and bacon appeared in front of myself and Tessa. I finished feeding them and myself and Tess hurriedly ate our bacon sandwiches as Ria then vanished from the room again. She came back five minutes later with Oscar who had a half empty jar of chocolate spread in his hand and chocolate all around his mouth.  
  
"You okay, Ria, you haven't done your hair yet?" I asked innocently as I tapped the washing up brush with my wand, and then the sink so that the bowl, spoon and plates started cleaning themselves. Before proceeding to made the twins a bottle each.  
  
"No I'm not okay. I'm rather stressed this morning, dad had to leave for work early so I've got to take you to Kings Cross. Messy here," She indicated to Oscar. "Has eaten half a jar of chocolate spread and is not yet dressed but very giggly. I don't feel all too great and I haven't had time to do my hair or get your trunks into the car."  
  
"Well sorry," I muttered under my breath. "Tess, can you feed Bentley please," I asked taking him out and handing him to her along with a bottle. "Y'know feeding your cute little nephew will make you less nervous."  
  
She smiled. "I suppose, come here handsome," she cooed at Bentley.  
  
I got Aubri out and started to feed her, _this is going to be last time I do this for a while_ , I thought. No, I can't be thinking like that, if I do it'll only want to make me stay and I can't. I have to go back. Pushing my thoughts aside, I moved my attention to Aubri who was giving me a gummy smile, showing off her two bottom teeth.  
  
Ria came back into the ten minutes later her hair up in a pony, with a fully dressed and clean little brother, plus two empty cat baskets in her hands. _Ahh small problem_ , I thought, my cat Ginger Nut is not a big fan of her cat basket and cries bloody murder every time she has to go in it.  
  
"Don't you dare get any ideas. It's your cat and you're putting her in this basket whether she likes it or not. We haven't got time so hurry up," Ria informed as she saw my expression change. "You too, Tessa, now go and find them."  
  
Myself and Tessa left the room with the twins. "God, why is she so grumpy this morning?" I whispered as we climbed the stairs.  
  
She shrugged. "PMS maybe?"  
  
I nodded since that would probably explain why our normally lovely sister was such a grouch this morning. I moved the pillows off my bed and arranged them on the floor before propping Bentley and Aubri in the middle of them. Grabbing a few toys from their end of the room I placed them in front of them to keep them occupied for the moment.  
  
"Lets cat hunt," I said.  
  
It took less than five seconds to find Ginger Nut as she was curled up at the bottom of Aubri's cot. I picked her up and held her close to me just as she woke up and meowed in my face. As I walked over to my bed I scratched her behind the ears and placed her in the basket before she could even realise what had happened.  
  
"See, Simple. I don't what Ria was complaining for."  
  
Actually I do, since Ginger Nut normally cries, runs for her life and hides. According to dad it took the pet shop owner ten minutes to coax her inside when he bought her for me at the start of last summer. I was lucky since she was half asleep. I went to sit on the end of my bed and nearly squashed Tessa's kitten; Cookie who yowled and shot out from under my quilt and out the door. Whoops.  
  
"Nice one, Flick. I bet she'll have gone to my room," Tessa complained as she left with the empty basket.  
  
I sat on the floor next to Bentley and let out a long sigh. "I'm really gonna miss my room, this house and especially you two," I murmured before kissing each of them on the forehead just as Ria entered. She went over to my trunk and pulled her wand out and made it levitate before leaving the room again.  
  
"Hurry up it's nearly nine," she called over her shoulder.  
  
I groaned, why was this morning going so fast? Following my sister I tapped Ginger Nut's basket with my wand and muttered the spell so that it floated before me. This caught the twins attention, even though they were used to dad and Ria using wands it still fascinated them when I did.  
  
It was only ever a rare occasion that I would, I mean for one I'm not actually legal to do magic outside of school yet but as I'm at home and obviously its okay with dad (and from when I was with my tutor)  it doesn't matter too much. But still it feels weird after so long. Tapping the basket again so that it floated down stairs with ease, I set off behind it with a twin under each arm.  
  
On the first floor I managed to catch Tessa with Cookie in her cat basket  and she took Bentley from me as we all headed downstairs for the last time. Oscar was running around like a loon and Ria was dragging out trunks out to the car.  
  
"Hey, Oscar, wanna do me a favour?" I called as I took hold of the basket and tapped it once again with my wand. He came running over and nodded. "Take Ginger Nut out to Ria please."  
  
He smiled and zoomed off out the front door as I picked up the baby bag. I took one last look around the kitchen, diner and living room and left the house. I strapped Aubri into her car seat as Tessa strapped Bentley into his before getting into the back of the car along with Oscar and Tessa. After checking we had two trunks, two cats, the double buggy, Oscar, the twins. And most importantly our wands, having checked front door was locked Ria eventually got in and started the car before driving away from the house.  
  
Great, an hour's car journey with a very nervous eleven year old, a hyper seven year old, an irritable older sister and eight month old twins. Well this should be fun.  
  
Looking out the back window of the car, I  felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I'm not going to be back home until Christmas, that's three whole months. Three whole months away from home and away from the two people I love the most in the entire world.  
  
As the car turned out of the street, I started dreading today even more.

***

  
An hour and a half later, Ria had parked the car and was getting a trolley to put mine and Tessa's trunks on whilst I tried and failed to calm Tessa down again. Let me tell you, that was not the greatest car journey I have been on. Tessa had gotten herself so worked up that she was sick twice, Oscar was practically bouncing in his seat and singing nursery rhymes. Ginger Nut was meowing like mad until I put my hand in her basket to scratch her ears, Bentley was sleeping, Aubri was babbling away and Ria looked like she was going to crack any minute.  
  
Never again, ever. I'm so glad I won't have to do this next again next year. Fingers crossed it won't be this bad when we come home for Christmas.  I guess I should really cut Ria some slack since she drove us here even when she's not feeling all too great. Plus the fact she has to go home with a hyper child and eight month old twins who she'll be has looking after until dad comes home.  
  
The only good thing was that it meant I had a tiny bit more time with the twins, if dad had been here I'd have had to say  goodbye to them at the house. Whilst Ria unloaded the trunks and Tessa was breathing in and out, I took Bentley and Aubri out of their carseats. Giving them both an extra long hug and kiss before strapping them in the buggy and whispered,  "I love you more than anything in the world."  
  
Taking hold of Oscar's hand we made our way into the station with the buggy. Once we reached platforms nine and ten, I discreetly leaned back against the wall, not wanting to run at it with the twins. We fell through the wall easily enough and turned around to move out of the way, giving the guard a quick smile in thank.  
  
The platform was full of parents, children and teenagers, as well as trolleys with trunks on. I smiled when I saw the great scarlet engine which had white smoke coming from it. A part of me had definitely missed this, the buzz of energy coming from all the students, both new and old, was making me a tiny bit excited.   
  
From beside me I heard Oscar say, "Wow!"  
  
I hung around by the entrance and soon enough Ria and Tessa came through. I made them walk infront of me as I pushed the buggy down the platform, feeling self concious. A few heads turned but no one really noticed me.  Near the end of the platform we stopped and Ria suggested that we take our trunks over to where the wizard was loading them onto the train.  
  
Along with Tessa, I took the trolley over to the guy who just nodded at us to leave the trolley there, which we did. Making our way back to Ria, Oscar, Bentley, Aubri and our cats, I looked down the platform to see if I could see Dom, Rose or even Al. Except I couldn't see any of them, I couldn't even see any of the Potter-Weasley family and trust me there are a lot of them, so you can't exactly miss them.  
  
Bending down I gave Bentley and Aubri a kiss before whispering, "I love you so much and make sure you behave yourselves for Granddad, Auntie Ria and Uncle Oscar." I stood up and wiped away the tear that had started to form.  
  
"Hey, you know they'll be fine, Flick," Ria said softly.  
  
I nodded. "I know it's just I've never left them this long before and now I won't see them again until Christmas."  
  
Ria pulled me into a hug. "Trust me, they'll be fine. I'll bring them up to see you every week if possible."  
  
"OHH MYYY GOOOOODDDD!!!" Came a squeal from my right, I turned to see a blur of blonde hair heading straight towards me. "FLICKKKKK, IT'S REALLY YOU." They squealed into my ear as they pulled me into a hug. Once she finally let go, she held me at arms length. "It's really you isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really me," I replied causing her to squeal again.  
  
"Hey, Ria," Dom greeted my older sister as she carried on grinning at me.  
  
My best friend definitely hasn't changed much since the last time I saw, she still had the same long blonde hair, the same blue eyes, the same smile. But there was definitely something else about her that seemed different, bu I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Dom said pulling me into another hug.  
  
"I know, I've you missed you too," I replied.  
  
Dom's eyes wandered to the buggy and she smiled a little. "Aww and who are these cute little babies?" she asked.  
  
My eyes darted to Ria, the panic setting in me. I saw her a sigh a little but with ease she replied, "They're mine."  
  
"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day that someone would voluntary shag you, Saunders. Were they drunk or blind?" Came a voice from behind us. I turned around to see none other than James Potter (Al's older brother and Dom's cousin) with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh sod off, Potter," Ria growled.  
  
It's nice to see that even after all this time their relationship hasn't change since they were in school.  
  
"Missed me have you?" James smirked as he put his arm around Ria's shoulders.  
  
"Please, why would I have missed the person who publicly humiliated me," she replied as she shrugged to get rid of his arm.  
  
I exchanged looks with Dom, James and Ria haven't exactly got the best history together. Back in seventh year Ria and Fred went out for five months until Ria caught Tasha Parkinson snogging him in a corridor. For revenge Ria went and snogged James in the Gryffindor common room, in front of Fred. James then publicly announced that Fred had been dating Ria for a bet, needless to say Ria was heartbroken (she had fancied him since fourth year) and has hated James and Fred ever since. Well mainly James since it he was the one who announced it to the common room.  
  
"Because you've missed my charm and rugged good looks."  
  
Myself, Dom and Ria all snorted just as Fred came over, looking slightly nervous.  
  
"Hey, Ria," he said running a hand through his short black hair (a stupid habit he's picked up off James no doubt). "Long time no see, so how're you?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks," Ria replied cooly.  
  
"Hey, Fred, you'll never guess what?" Before Fred could even answer James continued, "Someone only went and got Ria up the duff, she's got two kids," he exclaimed pointing towards my babies.  
  
Fred's jaw dropped slightly. "Is the guy still around or did he leave when he saw you in your natural state?" he laughed.  
  
Ria looked ready to spit fire, I swear those two will never learn, it seems they haven't changed at all since I last saw them. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and then almost froze as I saw _him_ coming towards us. Al was looking as good as ever, his sister Lily swinging off his arm in excitement. Lily waved when she saw me so I waved back.  
  
"Hey," Al called before pulling me into a hug. I tried holding my breath so that I wouldn't smell him, but it was too late, I already caught a whiff of his woody smell.  
  
"Hi," I breathed.  
  
"What's going on there then?" he asked pointing at Ria, James and Fred.  
  
"Oh y'know your ass of brother and cousin winding up my darling sister when she is so not in the mood to be annoyed," I stated.  
  
He laughed and I smiled as well, from next to him I could see Lily looking at me and then at Tessa who was stood quietly between me and Dom.  
  
"Lily, this is my sister, Tessa. Tessa this is Al's sister, Lily. Tessa is just starting Hogwarts."  
  
Lily smiled. "I'm just starting as well," she piped up.  
  
"Come on let's go find a compartment," Dom suggested.  
  
I nodded and went over to Ria. "We're going now, Ri." I gave her a hug and whispered, "Ignore the prats," before saying in my normal voice. "Take care, have fun and don't forget to write."  
  
She hugged Tessa and told us to behave and look after ourselves. I gave Oscar a hug and a kiss before quickly kissing Bentley and Aubri. Trying to hold it together, it broke my heart as I heart Bentley whimper as I walked away. It felt so strange knowing that most of their family was currently stood on the platform and that their dad was only inches away.  
  
I made my way onto the train with Dom, Al, Tessa and Lily. As we walked down it trying to find a compartment a few people from our year were staring and pointing at me as I walked past. _Ahh so now it begins_ , I thought. Tessa and Lily along with Cookie in her cat basket found an empty one and went and sat in there, the pair of them were talking nervously about the sorting and which house they wanted to be in.  
  
Telling Tessa that I would see her later, and that if she did need me I wasn't that far away as we were staying in the same train carriage. I felt bad leaving her, but knowing she and Lily were in the same posistion I didn't feel so bad. Starting to think that the others wouldn't even be in this carriage I finally  found Rose and Scorpius. They were in one of the last compartments, having a snogging session by the seems of it, since Rose was on his lap when I opened the door.  
  
Rose screamed as she pulled her cardigan around her and pushed her curly red hair behind her ears. "Oh my god! Flick!"  
  
"Rosie!" I said pulling her into a hug after I had put down Ginger Nut's cat basket. "And how is my favourite Gryffindor who should really belong in Slytherin, like the rest of us."  
  
"Oh my god, I didn't believe Al when he said he saw you. I thought he was playing a prank or something."  
  
"Nope it's really me and I'm really here," I told her as I took a seat on Scorpius' lap. "And how is my gay best friend?"  
  
The reason Scorp is my my gay best friend though he isn't gay, since I'm pretty sure he likes snogging Rose. Is because when he sat in my compartment on the train in first year, what with his slicked back blonde hair and great dress sense I jumped to the conclusion he was gay.  
  
From then I always thought he was gay but then in third year he asked me something along the lines of 'how do you ask a girl out' and then revealed he liked Rose who liked him back, (shock horror, a Malfoy and a Weasley, please this isn't nineteen ninety-three, although her dad was pretty mad.) He's also great for fashion and boy advice, it was him who realised I was falling for Al and told me to go for it, which I did.  
  
He looked a bit stunned at seeing me but managed to reply, "I'm great!"  
  
"Jeez, Flick, you've been back what five minutes and your already sitting on Scorpius'," Dom laughed as she and Al sat down. "You've definitely not changed at all."  
  
_Oh Dommie I've changed so much_ , I thought.  
  
"And neither have you lot," I replied as I hopped off Scorp's lap and picked up Ginger Nut's basket before putting it up in the overhead luggage bit after checking that she was okay.  
  
"You could have stayed there," he said with a wink.  
  
"Oi, must I remind you that you happen to be dating the very beautiful, red haired, blue eyed Rose Weasley."  
  
"Oh I know," he replied as Rose sat next to him and he put an arm around her. So cute!  
  
They informed of the in's and out's of what had happened the past year and who was dating who, I noticed Al didn't say anything about him and Hattie, so who knows maybe he's dumped her. The witch with the sweet trolley came and I bought some Bertie Botts every flavour beans and a pumpkin pasty. Just as I was about to eat my pasty the door slid opened.  
  
I tried to hide my disgust as Hattie Nott slimed her way into our compartment and sat on Al's lap, before kissing him on the cheek. I mimed being sick behind her back to Dom who giggled. Hattie turned around and I swear if looks could kill then I wouldn't be sat here right now.  
  
"And what is she doing here?" she asked rather loudly.  
  
I smiled sweetly. "Hello, Hattie, lovely to see you too. And how are you?"  
  
She scowled and turned straight to Al. "Why is she here? I thought she died or something."  
  
"Charming aren't you, I only asked how you were."  
  
She scowled again as Al answered, "Flick, never died, she was home schooled for the year to improve her grades and now she's back for good."  
  
Al smiled when he said 'back for good' and I felt something flutter in my stomach, either it was a butterfly or the bacon sandwich I ate this morning, which tasted a bit iffy.  
  
Hattie pulled a face. "I'm not staying in here with her, I'm off to find, Mel. You coming?"  
  
Al looked at and her and said, "No, I'm staying here with this lot. We have a lot to catch up on."  
  
Hattie looked livid and stomped her foot on the ground like a five year old. Yes she actually stomped her foot, like that's gonna get her anywhere.  
  
"What do you mean no!"  
  
Al who looked so calm about the fact his girlfriend was having a hissy fit replied, "I mean no as in I'm not coming with you to find your cousin. Like I said, we have a lot to catch up on, Hattie."  
  
"Fine!" she yelled before storming out of the compartment and slamming the door so hard I thought the glass might shatter.  
  
"Spoilt brat!" I muttered under my breath.  
  
Rose looked at me and raised her eyebrows so I shrugged. We spent the next two hours gossiping before sending Al and Scorp off so that us girls could get changed. Something I didn't really want to do in front of Dom and Rose. Since having Bentley and Aubri I've got stretch marks on my stomach and legs and am no longer as skinny as I used to be.  
  
I tried to hide my stomach as I got changed but it didn't really matter since they were to pre-occupied with customising their uniforms. Rose had her skirt just above her knee, shirt tucked in, top button undone. Her Gryffindor tie done neatly plus long grey socks and black ballet pumps. Dom on the other hand,  had rolled her skirt up so that it was mid thigh and had the top three buttons of her shirt undone. Her Slytherin tie which was rather short was slung around her neck, long white socks pulled up to her knees and a pair of black court shoes complete with a five inch heel.  
  
"There is no way you're going to get away with those shoes, Dom," I told her as I rolled my own skirt up so it came just above my knee. Unlike Dom though I had tights on and flat shoes, and my shirt was tucked in.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Five galleons," I offered.  
  
She nodded and smiled wickedly as we shook hands. There was a knock on the door and Rose called, "Enter."  
  
The boys came back in, dressed in their uniforms and announced that we would be arriving in ten minutes. I was just getting Ginger Nut down when the train lurched a bit and I nearly fell over but thanks to Al and his ninja chaser skills he caught me in his arms. Now if this was two years ago I would have snogged the face off of him, but sadly since it isn't, I can't and I shan't.  
  
Instead I steadied myself and muttered, "Thanks," before getting the basket and checking Ginger Nut was okay. I gave her a few cat treats that I had stowed in my little bag and scratched her ear.  
  
I stared out the window as we came around and the bend and I saw the castle for the first time since I had left. The towers, the grounds and Hogsmeade station, nothing had changed one bit and was just as I remembered it. The compartment door opened again and Tessa, with Cookie's basket and Lily were stood there, both of them looking nervous.  
  
"Hey, Tessa, what's up?"  
  
"Flick, I don't want to cross the lake, can't I come up in the carriages with you?" she said.  
  
"Tessa, you'll be fine," Rose said.  
  
I nodded in agreement. "It's a breeze just get in a boat and stay in it. Don't stick you arms or legs out or in the water for that matter and watch out for the giant squid," both Tessa and Lily's face's looked scared. "I'm joking the squid's not going to hurt you. Try and eat you: yes, but hurt you: no."  
  
They looked at each other in confusion as to see if I was joking or not and soon scarpered after Tessa asked if I could take Cookie to which I replied, "Yes."  
  
Eventually we pulled into the station and Dom volunteered to carry Cookie, getting off the train was a nightmare what with all the little first years and the stupid sixth years who think they own the school but don't. Oh how I haven't missed this.  
  
Myself and Dom gave Ginger Nut and Cookie's baskets to the old guy at the end of the train near the luggage carriage to be taken up the the other animals. We then made our way back to where we had left Al, Rose and Scorp. Getting a carriage was easy since we're now seventh years and Rose suggested detention if the three second years didn't move out of way.  
  
"Ahh nothing like abusing your power as prefect," I murmured making Rose elbow me in the side.  
  
It's kind of freaky riding in the carriages since most people can't see what's pulling them although they know their called thestrals. I can see them, as can dad and Ria and probably Tessa and Oscar as well. The reason why is because we we're all in the room with nana Marge (Since mum wasn't around, auntie Kathleen lives in Australia and uncle Richard's dead) when bampa David passed away.  
  
Al, Rose and Dom can't see them but Scorpius can, he saw his grandfather kill his pet ferret. As we passed through Hogsmeade and through the gates to the castle, I looked out at the castle and saw bright lights in the windows. Even now after five years of seeing the castle, I'm still in awe at it's size and the way it looks, I mean come on it's been standing for god know how many years (probably centuries) and it's survived two wizarding wars, one of which took place there.  
  
The carriage came to a halt and we all got out one by one, the entrance hall was pretty quiet and I looked around at the pictures. Upon hearing a cackle and looked up to see Peeves floating along on a little cloud.  
  
"Why it's little Miss Saunders back from the dead," he cackled madly.  
  
What is it with people thinking I'm dead? I must remember to ask Dom.  
  
"A quick test shall see, if she's solid or see through just like me."  
  
With another cackle I saw him float down towards me and then I felt a dull thud and pain as something hit my head. I nearly hit the floor and once again it was Al with his ninja chaser skills that saved me.  
  
"Ow that hurt, what'd you do that for!" I yelled up at the ceiling where Peeves and his little cloud had been.  
  
"Miss Saunders, is mean, she gets what she deserves." I spun around to see him floating above the grand staircase, he cackled once more and with a wave of his hat he vanished.  
  
Al frowned at me, "And what have you done to annoy Peeves? You've been back all of five minutes."  
  
"Um, I don't think I have. Except..." I broke off.  
  
"Except..." Al repeated.  
  
"Except for the time back in third year when I locked him and moaning Myrtle in a broom cupboard and put a spell on it so that neither of them could just float out of it until the four hours were up."  
  
Dom snorted. "Peeves and Moaning Myrtle, urgh that's revolting. I thought they hated each other."  
  
"Well they did until I went and checked the cupboard to see if they had realised they could get out and found them about to kiss. If a ghost and poltergeist can actually kiss," I babbled.  
  
"You should see Madame Pomfrey," Rose suggested as she handed me a book, which is what I'm guessing Peeves dropped on me.  
  
"Later, I'm not missing Tessa's sorting. She's worried enough as it is and if she doesn't see me at the feast she'll be even more worried," I told them as I marched straight towards the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happened in this chapter, Flick seeing Dom for the first time on the platform, having to put up with James and Fred annoying Ria. Seeing Rose and Scorpius for the first time, seeing Hattie again and of course being back at Hogwarts.
> 
> Thoughts??? Favourite character/quotes???


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flick is finally back at Hogwarts.

 

_Gorgeous chapter image by charlottetrips @ TDA._

* * *

After I had taken a seat at the Slytherin table the others finally joined me including Rose who should actually be sat at the Gryffindor table but hey ho, I don't see anyone complaining. Bitch face, I mean Hattie was sat down the very end of the table and as far away from us (well mainly me, I'm guessing) as possible with her cousin Melissa 'Mel' Carter who is in Gryffindor with Rose.  
  
Professor Longbottom was walking towards us, he stopped behind Rose and Scorp who were sat on the opposite side from me, Al and Dom.  
  
"Miss Saunders, could I see you for a moment?" I started to protest that the sorting was going to start soon but he cut me off, "It won't take very long and I promise you'll be back before your sister gets sorted."  
  
I followed him out of the hall and into a disused classroom just off the entrance hall.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss Saunders, I'm pleased you've settled back in. As you are aware that you won't be going back home until December unless there is any sort of emergency. Professor McGonagall and I have discussed and decided that you will be allowed to floo home once or twice a month to see your children and when there's a Hogsmeade weekend your family is more than welcome to bring them, so you can see them. I understand that it's going to be hard what with them being young, it was for me when I had to leave Frankie to come back and teach."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks Professor."  
  
"I believe Professor McGonagall wishes to see you sometime tomorrow but other than that you're now free to enjoy the feast and your first night back," Professor Longbottom told me.  
  
We left the classroom and headed back into the hall, I let Longbottom go first and then I slipped in behind him. Just as Minnie called out, "Eckles Bethan." I scanned the line for Tessa.  
  
Seems like I hadn't missed a lot apart from the sorting hat's song and probably Minnie making some announcement.  
  
I found Tessa after scanning the line again, she was looking as worried as ever, her robes hanging loosing around her shoulders. I caught her eye as she looked around and mouthed, "You okay?"  
  
She nodded and pulled her robes tightly around her just as Bethan Eckles became a Hufflepuff.  
  
I sat at the table and was greeted by a happy face and a not so happy face: the happy face belonged to Aurelie 'Rory' Pond and the unhappy face belonged to Bridget 'Didge' O'Neill.  
  
"Flick, how are you? I can't believe your back," Rory whispered to me.  
  
"So you're not dead?" Bridget asked looking at me blankly.  
  
"Do I look it?" I hissed. "And why does everyone seem to think I was dead, first Hattie, then Peeves and now Bridget."  
  
Rose answered, "There were rumours going around that you had some illness and another rumour was that you died, of course there were various ways of how you died depending who was gossiping about it. And since no one had seen you or heard from you people thought it was true."  
  
All I could think of to say was "Oh," but then I thought of something better. "So how did I die then?" I whispered as some kid became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Well there was the one that you had got eaten by a polar bear," Rose said.  
  
"And the one where you joined a muggle circus and got shot out of a canon so hard that when you hit the safety net it cut you into little cubes," Scorpius chimed in.  
  
Dom smirked, " And of course how can you forget the one where you got knocked up by some axe waving maniac named Trevor who then went to Azkaban because you found the remains of his ex-girlfriend under the floorboards. After that you got married to his twin brother Derek, popped out the baby, lived in a jungle and then you got eaten by a snake."  
  
I snorted. "God some people have over active imaginations."  
  
I turned to Al to see if he was going to offer a story about my 'death' and instead he said, "There was the one where you got knocked up by me, left Hogwarts and never told me that I have two children."  
  
Except he didn't actually say that, my stupid brain just thought he did. What he did say was, "I think there was one where you fell in the lake and the giant squid squashed you before giving you to the merpeople to eat."  
  
I laughed quietly, some of these people really need to get a life. Every now and again someone would stare and point at me before whispering to their friend. I rolled my eyes, honestly can't they go gossip about something else.  
  
As Minnie called through the kids, I considered having a little nap after hearing about my 'traumatic deaths'. She was still only on the L's and I was feeling slightly sleepy, it had been an early start after all.  
  
Leaning my arms on the table I went to rest my head, which was aching, on them, but Al pulled me back up in case I got 'concussion' just as Minnie called, "Potter Lily."  
  
I sat up a bit straighter and watched as she placed the hat on her head and within minutes it called out, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Minnie took the hat and Lily hopped off the stool before walking over to the Ravenclaw table where she took a seat next her blonde haired cousin Louis; who also happens to be Dom's younger brother.  
  
I put my head on my arms and had just closed my eyes when I felt someone nudge me again. Cursing Al silently, I looked up and this time I saw Dom  who mutterered, "Concussion."  
  
I shrugged and shut my eyes again, listening to Minnie call the names, "Rogers Amy."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I felt Dom nudge me again and this time I knew why.  
  
"Saunders Tessa," Minnie called as I sat upright.  
  
Tessa walked forward, I could see it in her face that she was nervous as she was biting her lip. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head, I waited with baited breath as each minute passed but finally the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
I smiled and clapped as hard as the Ravenclaw's as Tessa went over and joined Lily and Louis.  
  
Professor Scamander's two son's Lorcan and Lysander became a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Seamus Thomas became a Gryffindor, Rose's brother Hugo became a Gryffindor and then finally Mike Zander became a Slytherin and the sorting was over.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and welcome to those of you who are new. I also want to welcome back Felicity Saunders who is alive and well and has been for the past year despite some of the rumours that I've heard," Minnie smiled directly at me, and I wished someone would open the floor and let it swallow me, since the whole school was practically looking at me.  
  
Minnie continued on, "As you know the forest is out of bounds to all students unless you are there for a care of magical creatures lesson. Hogsmeade is only for those of you in third year and above with signed permission forms. I think that is all, so I welcome everyone of you, old and new to join our feast."  
  
With that the tables instantly filled with plate after plate of food. My eyes lit up, I haven't had this much choice since I left the place, Dad's not the best cook and depending on what it is Ria is pretty good, but nothing compares to the house elves of Hogwarts cooking. Actually Molly Weasley's cooking is something that beats the house elves, she makes the best pumpkin pies, my Nana also makes the best food especially pizza.  
  
"Hungry, Flick?" Scorp asked.  
  
I nodded since my mouth was full of noodles, I swallowed before replying, "Yep. Haven't had food this good in ages."  
  
I spoke to Rory and Didge after I stuffed my face some more. By the time the puddings appeared I didn't think I had any room left for pie, but when Al wafted his own piece of pumpkin pie under my nose I suddenly found some space.  
  
I hadn't long finished my second piece of pie when the tables were cleared and Minnie stood up, the hall went silent as she announced, "This years head girl is Maya Finnigan and head boy is Lucas Wood. I am also pleased to welcome a new member of staff who can't be here right now but they will be ready and waiting in class tomorrow and a few old faces from the past will be back to teach you all. I wish you all a good night's sleep ahead of tomorrow's lessons. Good night."  
  
No surprise that they're a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I've never known a head girl to be a Slytherin, occasionally there's a Hufflepuff but never Slytherin. A new teacher? I wondered who that could be and old faces, does she mean ex-teachers or ex-students? I was left wondering as the Prefects including Rose, all got up and started to lead the first years out. As Tessa left, she gave me a little wave so I knew she was okay.. One by one everyone left the hall.  
  
We were just on our way down to the dungeons when Al stopped me, "You need to see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
I groaned. "But why? I'm fine."  
  
"You're going to see Madame Pomfrey," he insisted as he steered me towards the grand staircase.  
  
After much protesting from me and a quick check up from Madame Poppy Pomfrey (Who was the matron when Harry Potter was in school, surprisingly she's still here). I left the hospital wing with Al and made our back down to the dungeons.  
  
"Um Al what's the password?" I asked as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.  
  
"No idea," he replied as the wall opened revealing the passage and Dom.  
  
"Thought you two wouldn't have a clue, so I was coming to look for you," she told us. "And the password is Basilisk."  
  
We walked down the corridor in silence until we came out into the dungeon like common room. From one of the large window that looks into the lake, I saw the giant squid swim past. There were a bunch of thirds years sat on one of the expensive looking dark green sofa's chatting away.  
  
We walked up to the dorms and said goodnight to Al as he headed off into the boys and us into the girls. Nothing had changed much, there were still five dark wooden beds complete with green hangings around them and matching bedside tables. Rory and Didge were unpacking as was Bitch Face aka Hattie who's bed is closest to the door.  
  
I spotted my trunk which had the initials F.L.S stamped on it front of my bed by the small window, Ginger's Nut's cat basket was on top and she was yowling away. It took me all of five seconds to realise there was stuff on my bed that certainly wasn't mine.  
  
"Oi why is all your crap on my bed?" I asked Hattie, shooting her a dirty look.  
  
"You weren't here, were you? And I needed space for my clothes."  
  
"Yeah well I'm back for good, so move your stinking clothes," I told her.  
  
She pulled a face at me. "Yeah well you can have your bed back but there is no way that your getting Albus back he's mine."  
  
"You're so pathetic Hattie, it's not like Flick is going to want your sloppy seconds," Dom piped up.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh do you know what, Hattie, go suck on my big fat hairy toe."  
  
Dom looked at me as Hattie stormed off into the bathroom. "You haven't really got a fat hairy toe have you?"  
  
I just looked at her and we both burst out laughing. "Of course not," I managed to say through the giggles.  
  
I started to unpack my things and got changed into my pyjamas as Hattie came out from the bathroom wearing a bright green, strappy nightie which was incredibly short. Myself, Rory, Didge and Dom all exchanged looks that said 'what the fuck is she wearing.' I busied myself with getting Ginger Nut out of her basket so that I wouldn't laugh.  
  
Dom who still had her court shoes on, but with her pyjamas, paraded over to my bed and said, "I do believe you owe me five galleons. Since I didn't get told off."  
  
"Who do you think the new teacher is?" I asked the room as Ginger Nut hopped out of her basket took one look around and started sniffing everything like crazy. I watched as she jumped off my bed and onto the window sill where there was a bowl of cat food and water.  
  
"Dunno, but they better have a good reason not to have turned up tonight," Dom replied spinning on her heels.  
  
Searching through my trunk I found a picture of myself with Bentley and Aubri tucked neatly under my jeans and smiled. _I bet Ria put this in_ , I thought. I pulled out my money bag and chucked five galleons on Dom's bed which is next to mine.  
  
"What is that smell?" Hattie yelled as she sat up in bed. "It smells like fish."  
  
"Maybe that's you," I muttered as Dom sniggered.  
  
"It's the cat food," Rory explained.  
  
"Urgh, it stinks and I hate cats. Since when was there a cat in this dorm," she complained.  
  
"Since Flick came back," Dom pointed out.  
  
"As long as it stays away from me," Hattie said before rolling over in bed so that her back was to us.  
  
I pulled a face at her as I got into bed, she's such a bloody nightmare. Ginger Nut hopped back on my bed and turned around a few time before curling up up in ball.  
  
"Night, Flick."  
  
"Night, Dom," I replied as I snuggled down, letting my hand find Ginger Nut and stroking her soft fur.  
  
Surprisingly I'm glad to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the Potter-Weasley's Albus, Rose, Dom, Louis, Roxy, Hugo and Lily are still at Hogwarts. I've obviously strayed from the norm with their ages for it to fit the story. There are five 7th year Slytherin girls (Flick, Dom, Rory, Didge and Hattie) and four boys (Al, Scorp, Joseph Zabini and Alex Goyle)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full day at Hogwarts makes Flick realise how much she's missed the place but at the same time, how much she misses home.

 

_Stunning chapter image by elaine_17 @ TDA!_

* * *

 

Tap.Tap.Tap.  
  
As I rolled over in bed, pulling the quilt with me, I heard a splat and then a hiss. Oops, guess I forgot Ginger Nut was there.  
  
Tap.Tap.Tap.  
  
There was that noise again, it must be Ria knocking on my bedroom door.  
  
Tap.Tap.Tap.  
  
And again, I groaned as I sat up and scanned my room for the source of the noise and jumped a little because I realised I wasn't back at home, but in the seventh year Slytherin girls dorm at Hogwarts. Looking around I saw the door was open (I thought we closed that before bed?) and a large snowy owl was at the end of my bed tapping it's beak on the wooden post.  
  
recognised the owl as Hallow since she belongs to Ria. Rubbing my eyes, I reached for my glasses of my bedside cabinet. I crawled to the end of my bed and took the letter that was sealed around her leg. I got up and grabbed a few owl treats from the packet that was on the window sill by Ginger Nut's cat food and gave her a couple before stroking her, she hooted happily.  
  
Looking down at the letter I saw Ria's neat writing on the front, back five minutes and she's already sending me a letter. After sitting back on my bed I opened it. Inside I found another envelope this one addressed to Tessa and a piece of parchment. Unfolding my letter I read:  
_  
Fliss,  
  
How was your first day back at school? And how's Tessa?. We're dying to know which house she joined, is she a sneaky Slytherin like you and me or a daring Gryffindor like Ria. Or even a Loyal Hufflepuff like your mother or a Brainy Ravenclaw like Auntie Sarah? You take good care of your sister and make sure she writes every week. Hugs for you both, all my love dad xxxx _  
  
I snorted, loyal? my mother was not loyal she left dad with four kids.That's not exactly loyal is it? Underneath my dad's messy scrawl was much neater writing and I knew it was Ria's:  
  
_Flick,  
  
I sent this with Hallow and told her to deliver before breakfast, so I hope you've got it before. Hope school's going okay even though you've been there a day. I'm now sleeping in your room so I'm closer to Bentley and Aubri as they've been unsettled, hope that's okay. They're definitely missing their mummy already,when they woke up this morning they cried non stop for a good ten minutes, nothing would soothe them until they saw your picture. Aubri's got another tooth coming through, but other than that they're both fine. Dad and Oscar are both okay, as are the rest of the family. Hope school's okay.  
  
Take care sis, Love Ria xxxx  
  
P.s Don't forget to give Tessa her letter and did you find the picture I put in your trunk?_  
  
Grabbing a bit of parchment and a pen from off my bedside table I wrote out my replies;  
  
_Dad,  
  
It was okay considering it wasn't actually my first proper day as I didn't have lessons. Tessa's fine now she's been sorted and she's made friends with Lily Potter. She was made a Ravenclaw along with Lily. I'll make sure she writes. Look after your self old man, Hugs and kisses. Love Flick xxx_  
  
And underneath that I wrote Ria's reply:  
  
_Ria,  
  
Yes, she delivered it before breakfast, in fact she woke me up. School's okay and it feels very strange to be back, I thought Hallow's tapping was you knocking on my door. I'm glad you're taking  care of my babies and I miss them as well. If Aubri's temperature is up or cries constantly give her some medicine, it's in their cupboard in the kitchen. Give them a kiss for me. Love Flick xx  
  
P.s I won't and yes I did, thanks Ri x_  
  
Sealing it up I tied it around Hallow's leg and gave her another treat. She hooted once more before flying back through the open door which I swear we shut before going to bed. That is so strange?  
  
I sighed, it's really odd not waking up and seeing Bentley and Aubri. I miss them already and I've only been gone a day. Then again I've never left them before overnight, the longest I've ever left them has been with dad or Ria and only then for a few hours. Looking at the clock it said six am.  
  
"First day back and I'm up at bloody six," I grumbled as I got back out of bed, picked up some clean underwear and my toiletries and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
I took my time and when I came out, I found the others had woken up. Rory was sat up in bed, Didge was looking through her trunk, Hattie was drooling slightly in her sleep and Dom was doing her make up.  
  
"Morning," I greeted them.  
  
"Morning, Flick," Dom and Rory replied.  
  
I got my uniform out and got dressed before brushing my blonde hair and letting Dom put some mascara on me as well as some blusher; "To bring some colour to your cheeks," she told me.  
  
I put the letter for Tessa in my school bag along with my stuff and after Dom was ready in her much to short skirt and high heels we left the dorm. Al and Scorp were both sat in the common room, both looking as tired as I felt.  
  
"Morning," They greeted us.  
  
"Flick!" Came a voice that I recognised. I turned around to see my cousin Lily-Ann running towards us. She's also a Slytherin and has just started her fourth year.  
  
"Hey, Lil," I said as I hugged her.  
  
"Mum said you were coming back," she grinned at me, as she pushed her blonde hair hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, auntie Holly loves me, I'm her favourite niece," I joked.  
  
Auntie Holly is one of my dad's younger sisters and is married to Liam Attwell; a famous Quidditch player. Together they have Lily-Ann who is the oldest, and then there's Ivie-Mae who's ten and Liam Junior 'LJ' who's seven.  
  
"Nah, you know she hasn't got favourites and if she did it would be Aubri."  
  
My eyes went wide at the same time hers did and she shut up quickly.  
  
"Who's Aubri?" Scorp questioned.  
  
I debated saying 'my daughter' but I chickened out and blurted, "My niece. Lil, can I have a word please?"  
  
She nodded and I pulled her over to the side as Dom called, "We'll see you at the table."  
  
"I just messed up didn't I?" Lily-Ann said.  
  
I nodded. "Lil, believe me if you hadn't then I would have. You're sworn to secrecy as is Tessa. As much as I hate saying this, but they're not mine okay, they're Ria's," she nodded and I gave her a hug. "Cheers, Lil."  
  
"It's good to have you back, Flick," she said as she went over to join her friends on the sofa.  
  
Ah shit, well that's one slip up already on day one and I've not even had breakfast yet. I left the common room and walked up from the dungeons, I had just entered the entrance hall when a male from from behind me drawled, "Well, well, well. We meet again, Felicity, it has been too long."  
  
I scowled, great that's all I need. Hattie's brother Aaron drooling over me again. He's a sixth year and ever since he came to Hogwarts he used to follow me around like a lost puppy. It seems like both the Nott children have obsessions with me, Hattie hates me and Aaron, well apparently he 'loves' me.  
  
Ignoring his calls, I carried on into the hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table next to Dom who looked disgusted. I was about to ask why, when I saw Hattie sat on Al's lap have a snogging session. Yuck! Must they do that in public, at breakfast when people are trying to eat.  
  
Dom then indicated for us to move so we went and joined Scorp who was sat with Rose at the Gryffindor table. At eight o'clock Minnie came around with the timetables, she smiled as she handed me mine.  
  
"Miss Saunders, I wish to see you in my office. I believe you have a free lesson at quarter past three, if you could come and see me then."  
  
"Sure thing, professor."  
  
She went about handing out the time tables but turned back, she smiled as she said, "Oh and Miss Weasley, I really don't think those shoes are suitable. Five points from Slytherin."  
  
From beside me Dom groaned and I smirked. "Guess who owes me back those five galleons, Dom."  
  
She stuck her middle finger up at me without even looking up from her timetable. I looked down at my own time table, looking through I saw that it wasn't all too bad.  
  
_Monday - Double Charms - Break - Double Transfiguration - Lunch - DADA, Free_  
  
_Tuesday - Herbology, Potions - Break - Charms, Free -Lunch - Transfiguration, Muggle Studies_  
  
_Wednesday - Double Muggle Studies - Break - Herbology, Free - Lunch - Double DADA_  
  
_Thursday - Free, Free - Break - DADA, Charms - Lunch - Potions, Free_  
  
_Friday - Transfiguration, Muggle Studies - Break - Double Potions - Lunch - Double Herbology_  
  
I think Thursdays' my best day since I have charms which I love, Defence which is kind of fun, potions not so fun and then three free periods.  
  
"Interesting timetable Flick," Al said as he peered over my shoulder before sitting next to me.  
  
 "Got rid of _it_ now, have you," Dom muttered under her breath.  
  
She's never liked Hattie either and this morning she told me that she's hated the past year without me as she's hasn't had anyone else to bitch about Hattie to apart from Rose but she doesn't really get it as she doesn't have to share a dorm with her. And Rory and Bridget kind of get on with her but they're not exactly best friends.  
  
"I suppose," I muttered.  
  
"Come on we better get to Charms before Hattie and Mel take our seats," Rose suggested.  
  
We all agreed except for Al who protested, "But I just sat down, I need breakfast."  
  
"Tough shit, Al, you shouldn't have been kissing _it_ ," Dom said.  
  
Rose and Scorp both hate Hattie so no surprise when they take the piss out of him for being with her. I swear she's with him just because he's famous. After much whining from Al, Dom dragged him from the Gryffindor table and out the hall before going up the stairs, followed by me, Rose and Scorp laughing our heads off. Oh it's good to be back.  
  
We were sat at the back of the Charms class with ten minutes to spare' myself, Dom and Rose and Al and Scorp were sat in front of us. Rory and Didge were sat near the front and according Dom they like to suck up to the teachers. Pathetic really.  
The rest of the class came in and everyone was chatting, Dom kept nudging me and whispering things as I stared out the window. Looking out across the castle grounds, my thoughts were wandering and I thinking if I was back at home I'd probably just be coming back from taking Oscar to school or I'd be playing with Bentley and Aubri. Home, I missed it loads already, not to mention Bentley and Aubri.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when Dom nudged me really hard causing me to shriek, (that girl has some seriously sharp elbows) and the rest of the class to look at me. At the same moment the classroom door opened and in walked a very beautiful young woman. I furrowed my brows as I tried to remember who was the last charms teacher. Professor Chang I think it was? This woman had long cascading blonde hair and was wearing red high heels, a navy pencil skirt and a white shirt.  
  
"Good morning class," she addressed us with a smile when she turned around and I got the feeling I knew her from somewhere.  
  
It didn't take me long once Dom practically yelled, "Tori?"  
  
Our new charms teacher was Victoire Weasley; Dom's big sister. _Duh Flick!_ , I heard myself thinking, _Can't you see the resemblance?_ Then again, apart from the same hair colour and build, they do look totally different in the face. Dom's definitely got more Weasley in her I think.  
  
"Are you the new teacher?" Rose asked after recovering from seeing that her cousin was going to be her teacher.  
  
"Yes I am, Rose," she turned her back towards the board causing her hair to swish. "I am Professor Weasley," she said as she turned back around and I saw the exact same words on the board. "I am your new charms teacher for the year after Professor Chang felt the need to take a different career path. She is sorry to leave you at the beginning of your last year but she wishes you all the best and knows that you'll do well. Any questions?"  
  
I could see two Gryffindor boys (called Cole and TJ if I remembered right) down the front with their heads together and then the one boy's (TJ, I think) hand shot up.  
  
"My mate was wondering if you're single because your pretty fit."  
  
"OI!" Dom cried as she stood up and threw her text book towards the boy's head. "That's my sister you little perv." There was a loud crack and a thump as the book hit TJ and he fell off his chair and onto the floor.  
  
"DOMINIQUE WEASLEY, DETENTION!" yelled Professor Weasley.  
  
It's odd hearing Dom being called Dominique, mainly because her mother and Nana Molly are the only two people I've ever heard call her it. And she hates being called Dominique due to the fact when she was younger James and Fred used to call her 'Domifreak'.  
  
"But, Tor, he's drooling all over you," Dom argued with his sister.  
  
Victoire looked really pissed off as she said, "Dominique, I am an adult and I am perfectly capable of teaching nine Slytherin's and nine Gryffindor's otherwise I would not be here. Now if you don't sit down I'll give you another detention for interrupting my class."  
  
Dom sat down but that didn't shut her up because when Victoire went to bend down and pick up Dom's book Tj and Cole's tongue's were lolling out and I swear they were drooling. I hate teenage boys, why can't they go from that cute little kid to a decent young man and just skip the puberty bit in the middle. Then again puberty did Al well, he went from spotty geek who wore glasses to perfect skin, contacts, Quidditch captain and one fine body. Then again I went out with him so I won't complain too much and he still is pretty hot. Swoon.  
  
"Oi put your tongues back in, you're not a pair of dogs," Dom hissed pretty loudly.  
  
Victoire stood back up with the book in hand. "Before we start any charms work I would like you to write me an essay as to what you want to do after you leave Hogwarts and why. Your title is 'My career'," she ordered us before bringing the book to Dom, having her sat in the middle of myself and Rose was a bad idea, especially since it looks like she's going to get yelled at.  
  
I busied myself as I got out my parchment, quill and ink and set about writing the title. I heard Al whisper, "Hey, Tori, how are you and Ted? Still together then?"  
  
She whipped around pulling her wand out and muttering something, her hair flying everywhere. "Keep you mouth shut Albus," she hissed. "Teddy, may be your godbrother but he's my fiancé so leave it okay. Or I might let it slip to Auntie Ginny that a certain someone is turning out like his big brother and blowing up half the castle."  
  
I swear if I was able to see Al's face right now, his cocky smile would probably have gone and he'd be looking _so_ scared. If anything scares that boy more than spiders, it's the females in his family, well at least the tempers on them.  
  
"So you are still together then? And for the record I'm nothing like James, Tor, and you know it. And since when have I blew up half the castle?"  
  
Victoire smiled wickedly. "Well you know, there could be a little accident in charms class and since I'm your teacher I might let it slip to auntie Ginny something happened. Then Albus will be saying bye-bye Hogwarts."  
  
"You're _so_ evil," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"There's a good boy, now keep quiet," she added ruffling his already messy hair.  
  
I was starting to think either the other's were very quiet and listening intently so they can gossip or when Victoire pulled her wand out she cast the Muffliato charm on everyone but  us.  
  
I put my head down and started writing about the fact I would like to be a healer or medi-witch when I leave and was listing the reasons why. Victoire was inches away from my desk when she put both hands on Dom's desk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something glint in the sunlight, so out of curiosity I peered to the left and saw a large diamond ring on her finger.  
  
Turning my attention back to my work, Victoire started to yell at Dom, "Don't you think for a second that I won't owl Maman and tell her that you're disrupting my classes because I will. As for those two idiots I can deal with them, Dom, I'm a twenty-four year old women for Merlin's sake. I can look after myself. You may be my baby sister but when you're in my classroom, I am your teacher. Now just do your work please, Dominique."  
  
Victoire stood up straight and left, waving her wand as she went and I was able to hear Rory and Didge talking again. Yep, she defiantly used Muffliato on them. Dom started cursing under her breath as she wrote. In front I could see Al was physically shaking because he was laughing so much, so I took the liberty of whacking him around the head quite lightly with my text book.  
  
He jumped and shrieked like a little girl which made the others look back and snigger. "Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his head as he turned around.  
  
"Albus, quiet!" Victoire snapped.  
  
I smirked. "First of all you shouldn't be laughing at Dom. She's just sticking up for her sister, something you should be doing since they're both your cousins. And second you shouldn't be annoying the teacher whether she's your cousin or not."  
  
At the end of the first lesson Victoire took our essays in before she started to go on about more complex spells. Eventually the lesson ended and we left with the exceptions of Dom, TJ and Cole who were all getting detentions. The three of us, (me, Rose and Scorpius) headed to the courtyard so we could get a place to sit for break, Al had gone off with Hattie. We were stood outside Minnie's classroom when Dom graced us with her very annoyed presence with five minutes to the bell.  
  
Minnie's class was as normal as it could be and all I had to put up with was Hattie blowing kisses and making what she thought were cute faces at Al, who was sat next to me. I tried holding my breath and not smelling him but I just couldn't help it, I got a whiff of his smell and I felt like I was in heaven. I really wish he didn't smell so go, maybe if he smelt bad I wouldn't get these feelings in my stomach when I see him or smell him. I know I sound insane saying it but there is just something about Al, and he always smells so damn good.  
  
At the end of lesson Minnie asked me to stay. "Flick, a word please."  
  
Dom was still grumbling about earlier and muttered, "See you at lunch," as she left.  
  
"I still wish to see you later. I hust wanted to ask how everything was?"  
  
"It's fine," I managed to say whilst trying not to think of Al. "And it's great to be back, a bit weird, but I'm glad."  
  
Minnie smiled at me. "I won't keep you from your lunch any longer, I shall see you later."  
  
Leaving the classroom I made my way down to the great hall. As I did, I wondered what Ria would be doing with Bentley and Aubri, maybe she and dad will have taken them to the park if the weather was nice. Home: I can't be thinking of it, I need to concentrate on my work and make sure I pass my NEWT's. I can't afford another repeat of fifth year, my mind was so pre-occupied on the fact I was pregnant and how I was going to tell Al. When I was trying to study then, nothing seemed to be going in and in the end I failed most of my exams.  
  
I was so glad when Minnie suggested a tutor and for me to re-take my exams after myself and dad had a meeting with her the week after I received my results. Towards the end of the school year (what would have been my sixth year) I was flooed to Minnie's office where I sat all my exams except some of the practicals which were done in a disused classroom not far from Minnie's office.  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I nearly walked into a boy. The same one I had ignored this morning.  
  
"Ahh, Felicity, what a nice surprise." he drawled.  
  
"Oh sod off, Nott, I just want to get to lunch," I told him sternly as I tried to get passed not caring that I hadn't said sorry.  
  
"I've missed you my girl," he told me, his voice making my skin crawl.  
  
"I don't care and I'm not your girl. I'm no one's girl."  
  
"We'll see," he drawled with a sly smile on his face.  
  
I shuddered as I entered the great hall, I hate him and I don't get why he's got such an obsession with me. I've never spoken to him except to tell him where to go when he annoys me and if you can develop love from that then I really don't think he's as in love with me as he says. Stupid kid.  
  
"Hey," I said as I dropped my bag and slid in next to Rose who's plate was full of chicken, chips, sweet corn and potato salad. My stomach growled as I picked up the bowl of potato salad and started spooning some onto my plate. "Freaky boy just tried talking to me again."  
  
Dom snorted into her bacon sandwich, "For Merlin's sake, again?" I nodded. "That boy needs a life and has got to stop drooling after you. Seriously those siblings have some series issues with you."  
  
"Who's drooling after Flick?" Came Al's voice as he sat opposite me and next to Dom.  
  
"Aaron," I said wearily as I helped myself to chips.  
  
"Ew and why would my brother be drooling after you?" Came Hattie's voice as she slid in next to Al and kissed him. Yuck.  
  
"Hmm let's think, because Flick is actually pretty compared to some people," Dom replied staring at her, clearly hinting that Hattie was 'some people'.  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it," she sneered. "It's not like she's ever had a boyfriend."  
  
Rose glared at Al and then Hattie. "Hattie, your 'boyfriend' and I use the term boyfriend loosely since he should dump you, but he and Flick dated for three years," Rose informed her and I smiled.  
  
Al just sat there and helped himself to noodles without saying anything.  
  
"And may I remind you who he slept with when _he_ broke up with her. _Me!_ And who did he start dating when they broke up and _she_ broke his heart. _Me!_ " Hattie said.  
  
"You know I have name," I told Hattie.  
  
She laughed. "Oh please you've been gone a year. Did you really think that everything would be the same as when you left, because things are not. _I'm_ with Albus who I love and he loves me." At that moment Al shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nearly choked on his food, Scorpius who had just came over whacked him on the back for good measure whilst bitch face prattled on, "Dommie and Rosie may still be your best friends and blondie may still be all loved up with Rosie but that doesn't change the fact he gets around. None of that changes a thing, you left and I wish you hadn't come back because quite frankly things were better when you weren't here."  
  
Rose turned to Scorp who had a sandwich halfway to his mouth and asked, "Blondie get's around does he?"  
  
I didn't hear Scorpius' reply as I was ready to spit fire. I wanted to punch her there and then, but instead I jumped up grabbing my bag. Ignoring the shouts off Rose and Dom I stormed out. The common room was empty as I raced through it and up to my dorm. I flung myself on my bed and my tears fell, thick and fast. Why did I even come back, I hate her and I hate the fact she thinks she's better than everyone else just because she's dating Albus.  
  
The tears just flowed and I suddenly wished that I was home with my babies. They would cheer me up, they always cheer me up when I'm down. Ria would cheer me up as would Oscar and dad. I've been back a day and a bit and I already want to go home because of stupid bitch face. This isn't the first time she's made me wish I was back at home, when she bullied me when I first started dating Al she made me want to be at home and away from her and her nasty ness. For some reason we never hit it off in first year and from then on it's like she decided to make my life a misery. I hate her.  
  
Wiping my tears away out of my bag I pulled out some parchment, a quill and some ink. I wrote a really long letter to Ria explaining things and that I was thinking of coming home.  I don't  think I could stand sharing the dorm and most of my lessons with bitch face for another year. The main reason I came back was to sit my NEWT's and right now I'm thinking Minnie could get my tutor Mrs Samuels back and I could just floo back to sit my exams with the others.  
  
I folded the letter up and put it in an envelope, tucking it in my pocket. After a quick check in the mirror and wiping away my mascara smudges I left, picking my bag up on my way out. I left the common and headed to the owlery since it was still lunch.  
  
Choosing one of the schools barn owls I attached it to its leg after stroking its soft feathers first. Watching it fly out the window I took in the breathtaking view. I really do love this place but I'd rather be at home, doing what I do best: being a mother. I was too per-occupied with looking out over the lake and across the grounds when out of the corner of my eye I saw that my watch said two twenty. Crap, I was late for Defence Against The Dark Arts.  
  
Rushing back to the castle I ended up sprinting up the stupid stairs, glad I was wearing ballet pumps. I mean whose idea was it to put one hundred and forty-two staircases in this bloody place?  
  
Pausing outside the classroom to get my breath back I took the moment to compose myself. I had fixed my eye make up before I left the dorm, I just hoped my eyes weren't still red. I knocked the door and after being called to enter went in, everyone was already sat down and the Professor had already started the lesson.   
  
"Miss Saunders, ten points from Slytherin for being fifteen minutes late."  
  
Looking at my watch I saw it was two, thirty-five. Crap.  
  
"Bet she was crying and writing to mummy," Hattie mocked to her cousin Mel as I sat down next to Scorpius and Rose at the back of the classroom.  
  
That pissed me off even more, she's knows nothing about my mother and it's not like I would write to her if I could. She stopped being my mother the day she left us. I got my book out and slammed it on the desk making it create a small 'thump' as well as getting out parchment, quill and ink before slinging my bag onto the floor.  
  
"You okay, Flick? Anything I can do?" Scorp whispered as Rose looked over at me.  
  
I shrugged as I saw Al was sitting by Hattie and not us. "Unless you've got something big and heavy that I can throw at bitch face, then no, Scorp, you can't help."  
  
He chuckled as the Professor turned around, "Page three hundred and ninety, Miss Saunders, copy off the board please and no talking."  
  
"Who's that?" I whispered.  
  
"Professor Edgecombe," he replied. "Started last year. Apparently she was a big supporter of that evil teacher Umbridge who taught my father as well as Al and Rose's parents.  
  
"Great," I muttered.  
  
"But seriously, Flick what's up apart from the wicked witch who's dating Al?"  Rose asked.  
  
"Nothing, except _her_ , she does it to wind me up. I've been back one bloody day and she's already causing me trouble."  
  
"Ignore her, Flick, she's just immature. Rose and Dom have both had words with Al and he's supposed to be talking to her later on," Scorpius told me quietly.  
  
I shrugged like I didn't care and did my work. The lesson went pretty quick and at the end she called me and asked me to stay. Al and Dom were already waiting outside, Rose and Scorp joined them as I said bye to the three of them since they were off to Ancient Runes. Dom mumbled something about waiting for me as she had a free lesson next as well.  
  
"May I ask why you were late to my lesson?" Professor Edgecombe asked once she shut the door on my friends.  
  
"Something happened at lunch and I lost track of time."  
  
She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Do you wish to talk about it?"  
  
I shook my head, feeling like an idiot for what I was going to say next. "It's my first day back and I really, really don't mean to be rude Professor but I'm meant to have a meeting with the headmistress right now. And I don't think I should be late for her."  
  
" _Oh_ , well then, Miss Saunders, off you go, I wouldn't want _you to be late_. And I will be checking on that, to make sure you're not lying to me. Just make sure that you're on time for my lesson next time."  
  
I smiled at her. "I will and thanks."  
  
I left the classroom quickly in case she decided to call me back and dragged Dom halfway down the corridor. Which wasn't easy considering she still had her heels on despite Minnie's warning earlier. To be honest I'm surprised she didn't notice them in Transfig but I don't suppose she was staring at our feet.  
  
Dom squealed as we rounded the corner, "Flickkk, what was that for?" she whined.  
  
"I wanted to get out of there in case she thought I was lying and called me back. I've got to go and see Minnie so I'll meet you in the common room or library."  
  
"Library," Dom answered. "I need to start on auntie Hermione's essay," I frowned at her. "Oh yeah Rose's mum is teaching muggle studies, she was last year as well. The ministry got a bit too much for her."  
  
I nodded in agreement knowing how demanding the ministry could be, dad has a tendency to moan a lot about the other departments when he's stressed. "Did she set an essay at the end of last year then?" I asked as I was still confused.  
  
Dom shook her head, her blonde hair going crazy. "She gave me a heads up the other week. Well she let slip about her first lesson plan when we were all at Nana's. Oh and I'll tell you what's going on with my darling sister as well."  
  
I smiled knowing that Dom would love to tell me all about that, she doesn't always see eye to eye with her sister and loves a good gossip. Then again it's the same with me and Ria, but I have to say we're a lot closer than Dom and Victoire though.  
  
"See you later," Dom called as she walked down the corridor, with every step her heels hit the floor and made a noise.  
  
I made my way up to Minnie's office and I had a strange feeling of deju vú. I felt like it was nearly the end of fifth year and I was going to tell her I was pregnant. When I arrived outside the gargoyle I realised she hadn't told me the password, taking my chances I said, "White mice."  
  
The gargoyle was still and didn't move an inch, I groaned. "Jelly slugs, pepper imps, chocolate frogs," I cried as it still didn't move. Feeling as though I was running out of sweets I yelled, "Lemon drops." And the gargoyle sprang to life. Smiling to myself I hopped on as it moved upwards.  
  
I lifted my right hand to knock when Minnie's voice came from within, "Come in, Miss Saunders," I opened the door in surprise, that was so weird that she knew I was was there. "Do take a seat," she said pointing to a rather fancy black leather chair opposite her desk.  
  
"So how has your first day been?" she asked as she conjured up a silver tray with different drinks on, "Tea, coffee, pumpkin juice?"  
  
"Pumpkin juice please and it's been okay," I replied.  
  
"I know things are strange right now and that you would rather be back at home with your children but you need to complete your seventh year," Minnie informed me as she handed me a glass of pumpkin juice which I took a sip off. "I also saw what happened at lunch, I may not have heard but I saw the scene between you and Miss Nott. Anything you would like to add?"  
  
"She hates me and has made my life her a living nightmare since day one and I'm fed up. She said things earlier and I just want to go back home and do what I do best, be a mother to Bentley and Aubri. Can't I do the same as last year and have Mrs Samuels back and then just floo to sit exams?"  
  
Minnie sighed as I took another sip of my drink. "Flick, I know it must be difficult for you to be away from them and I know the problems you've had in the past with Miss Nott but you need to be the bigger person and ignore her. If it gets worse then come and see me."  
  
"I just can't do it any more, professor. The things she says and the way she snogs Albus in front of me. It's like she knows and she wants to see me snap. I can't take it," I blurted not realising what I had said.  
  
Minnie looked at me. "And what has Mr Potter got to do with you and Miss Nott?"  
  
I opened my mouth and closed it again before opening it and saying, "He's Bentley and Aubri's father. I never got round to telling him before and now he's with _her_. But I've made a promise to myself and to my babies that I'd tell him before the end of seventh year."  
  
She didn't seem very surprised as to who their dad was, then again when you date a child of the 'Chosen One' word gets around pretty fast.  
  
"I see and I'm guessing Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy don't know either."  
  
I nodded. "I just couldn't do it, I thought they would disown me as their friend. Only my family, you, Professor Longbottom. Madame Pomfrey and the teachers who taught me in fifth year know that I was pregnant."  
  
She nodded. "Very well. I ask you this, Flick, please reconsider your decision about staying. You're perfectly capable of passing your NEWT's and I have no doubt that you will get into Healer school, if that is still what you wish to do."  
  
I smiled weakly. "Thanks, professor."  
  
Minnie smiled back and said, "Have a think about it and if you change your mind come and see me on Saturday."  
  
I stood up and picked my bag up. "Goodbye," I called to Minnie and the portraits as I left the room.  
  
It wasn't until I was half way down the corridor, that I remembered the letter I was supposed to give Tessa. I hadn't seen her all day and I wondered how she was getting on, since I had become so wrapped up bitch face I totally forgot that Tessa was here at Hogwarts. _How crap of a sister am I?_ , I thought. I had no idea where she would be so I put it to the back of my mind and went to join Dom in the library.

***

  
It was nearly five o'clock and my stomach took advantage of the quiet and rumbled. Dom looked at me and then her eyes went wide like she had just remembered something important, I watched as she scribbled on a piece of parchment and then flicked it over to me.  
  
**Forgot to tell you on the platform, Teddy and Tori got engaged.**  
  
I smiled as I replied, _What really??? Who'd have thought it, Dom. They've  been together since Vic was what? Fifteen?_  
  
**Haha, anyway they broke up due to the fact Teddy thought he kissed someone else when he was drunk and now their relationships on the rocks as Tor doesn't trust him any more. But according to her this morning he's her fiancé again. Can we go now? I'm bored and your hungry.  
**  
I laughed at the last bit but nodded anyway as I packed up my stuff. Dom started talking nineteen to dozen as soon as we were out of the library. "So what did Minnie want?" she asked casually as we turned the corner.  
  
"To know how my day was going and if everything was okay."  
  
"I hope you told her about bitch face."  
  
"Yeah I did, she said she had saw what happened so I told her. I also told her I wanted to leave Hogwarts."  
  
Dom stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Say what? I am _not_ loosing you again, Flick, you are not leaving this place until we graduate in June. You can't leave just because of her."  
  
I sighed. "It's not just that, there are other things. Things happened since I left and because of that I would rather be at home."  
  
"What things?" Dom asked curiously.  
  
"Just things."  
  
"Flick, tell me," she pressed on. "Is it your mum?"  
  
"I can't, Dom, I will one day but right now I can't. And no it's nothing to do with her," I replied. Crap why don't I just tell her now and get it over with. "Sorry for being snappy," I added as I linked my arm through hers.  
  
She shrugged in reply as we carried on walking. "It's okay, you'll tell me when your ready. Pinky Promise?"  
  
"Pinky promise," I replied as we crossed fingers.  
  
When we entered the great hall we went over to the Gryffindor table where Rose and Scorp were sat. I piled my plate high with chips and ketchup before getting some bread and butter to make a chip buttie. Which I then devoured happily. I didn't even notice Al come over to until he coughed.  
  
"Do you hear anything, because I don't," Dom said loudly.  
  
"Me neither," Rose chimed in. "Apart from the sound of a stupid snake who can't see his 'girlfriend' is using him."  
  
"They have a point mate," Scorpius added, pointing his fork at Al.  
  
I sat in silence, picking at the last few chips that were on my plate.  
  
"Flick, I'm really sorry. You know what she's like when she gets angry," Al mumbled.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't care, Al. Save your apologies, if anyone should be apologising it's her and since that's never going to happen, you can stuff your apology where the sun doesn't shine. You're supposed to be my friend, if anyone else had spoken like that to me they wouldn't be able to write or walk for a week. Do you know what else you can shove where the sun doesn't shine..." I paused as I stood up and Al looked at me, fear in his eyes as he started to mumble something. "Our friendship, I've had enough of it. Of her and of you. If you were my friend, Al, you would have stuck up for me but you didn't. So clearly a manipulative, lying girlfriend who just wants you because of your last name is what you need and not one of your friends. Goodbye Al." I swung my bag over my shoulder as I headed out the hall.  
  
As I came out the doors, I wiped away the tears and bumped into a group of little people who were talking amongst themselves. "Sorry," I muttered as I steadied the little kid I had walked into.  
  
It took me a minute to realise it was Lily, Al's sister. What with her flaming red hair and big brown eyes she's not a person you can forget easily.  
  
"Sorry, Flick. Hey are you okay?" she asked just as Tessa came into view.  
  
"I'm okay, Lily, I just need to see Tessa." Thankful I had found her, even if it was by accident.  
  
Lily smiled at me and nodded, following the rest of her friends into the hall. Lily's got the same smile as Al and I felt a pang of guilt knowing I had just ending our friendship all because of bitch face, and I had barely been back a full day.  
  
"Fliss, what's wrong?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I'm fine, we need to talk."  
  
She nodded as we walked across the entrance hall and into an empty classroom, from within my bag I pulled out the letter addressed to her and handed it over. "Here."  
  
She opened it and smiled before looking up at me. "I'm guessing you didn't pull me in here about a letter. So what's up and don't bother lying to me, Fliss."  
  
I sighed as I sat on one of the desk. "It's her! All she every seems to do is make my life living hell. Not to mention I just told Al that our friendship was over. Tess, I just wish I was at home with Bentley and Aubri. I haven't even been back a proper day and I can't stand it."  
  
"Fliss, it's okay," Tessa murmured as she pulled me into a hug. "I know you want to be with them but you're doing this for them. You're doing this so you can get a job and be the best mum there is."  
  
I smiled weakly as we broke apart. "Thanks, Tess."  
  
We must have stayed in there for at least fifteen minutes talking, with Tessa reassuring me, Making me feel like such a crap sister once again, it should be comforting her since I'm the elder one. On leaving the classroom I said bye to her,  watching as she skipped off into the hall and sat with Lily, and her new friends.  
  
Oh how I wish to be eleven and carefree again. I went back to the dorm and got changed before taking advantage of the empty common room. I led on the sofa looking up at the ceiling thinking about things. If this week doesn't improve then I'll go and see Minnie on Saturday, if it does then I won't.  
  
Once people started coming in from dinner I went up to the dorm, getting the picture of my babies out from under my pillow. I could do nothing but stare at it and their chubby little faces;  Aubri was smiling away and Bentley was chewing on his fist. The closer I looked the more they seemed to look like Al. I sighed as put it back. _I've made a mess of this,_ I thought, _of my life and theirs._  
  
The door creaked open and since the green hangings around my bed were shut, whoever had come in hadn't noticed, or at least thought no one was here.  
  
"Who does she think she is? She broke his heart and walked off the face of the earth. Now she's back it's like she thinks everything is still the same, well it's not and I don't give a fuck what she thinks. Albus is mine and if she thinks that she can get her claws into him then she's got another thing coming, eh, Mel."  
  
No guesses as to who the 'she' is that Hattie's talking about.  
  
I heard a vague reply from Mel and Hattie continued, "Stupid little blonde, I bet she's come back just to piss me off. Just because she's friends with the stupid Wotter gang, she thinks she's so damn special. Well I'm his girlfriend and do y'know what, Mel?" Hattie paused.  
  
"What, Hat?" Mel replied.  
  
"We're going to make sure that I become more than his girlfriend, we're going to make sure that I become his finacé soon to be wife. That'll knock Saunders off her perch and I'll finally be a Potter. Just think of the fame and all that fortune, I'll be rich. Dad will finally see me for who I am, a strong woman, maybe he'll notice me more and stop paying anttention to stupid Aaron. Now that she's ditched him as a friend it's perfect. Come on, Mel, I'll tell you the plan on the way," Hattie said as a trunk slammed shut and a bed creaked.  
  
Once the door had closed I let out a small sob and burst into tears, I curled up in the foetal posistion and hugged my pillow, letting it all out. No wonder she hates me, she's trying to get me out of the way so she can marry Al for his money, well his parents money. I don't see why her dad is famous to some extent. After I had run out of tears, I eventually drifted off to sleep. I was still in the same position when Dom found me.  
  
"Flick, Flick, speak to me," she whispered as she shook me gently.  
  
"Huh?" I muttered as I opened my eyes to find Dom inches away from me.  
  
"Thank god," Came a male voice.  
  
Rose came into view as I sat up and Scorpius was behind her, both with worried expressions on their faces. "We've been worried sick. Dom told us you were on about leaving so we assumed you had."  
  
"Come here, Flick," Scorp said as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"I'm okay, I think. What's the time?"    
  
"Nearly nine," Rose answered. "Why?"  
  
"I'm tired," I replied as I picked up my pyjamas and headed for the bathroom, I wasn't going to get changed with Scorp in the room. When I came out Dom was sat on the end of my bed and Rose and Scorp were on Dom's bed.  
  
They didn't say anything as I put my uniform away and got into bed. As I went to pull my quilt up, Dom put her hand on mine and squeezed it.  
  
I looked up and she said, "Flick, we're here for you okay, no matter what. If you need to talk we're here. Flick, promise me you won't do anything rash."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like leave," Rose suggested.  
  
"Promise us, Flick."  
  
I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to get any to sleep without telling them what they wanted to here, so I said, "I promise."  
  
They looked satisfied that I wasn't going to suddenly do a runner and they each hugged me in turn. I broke away from Rose and as she stood up she said, "I need to be getting back to my dorm since it's getting late."  
  
"I'll walk you," Scorp offered. "Bye, Flick, and please don't disappear."  
  
I smiled and waved bye to them as they left leaving just me and Dom who turned to me. "Flick, like I said earlier I am not loosing you again. You're my best friend, I need you and you need me. We've known each other since we were six and I want us to stay friends well into our sixties. Maybe one hundred and sixties. Pinky promise that you'll stay." She held out her perfectly manicured little finger.  
  
I looked at it for a second before saying quietly, "Dom, I can't. As much as I want to I can't, I'm sorry, Dom."  
  
"Flick, what's wrong? Please just tell me," Dom pleaded as I pulled my quilt up over me.  
  
"Dom. I really can't say right now," I whispered as I held back the tears. "I promise I will tell you but not now, like I said earlier, I pinky promise. I really don't want to fight."  
  
"Hey it's okay, I understand honey. Just get some sleep, things will be better in the morning."  
  
I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks, Dommie."  
  
Dom went off into the bathroom muttering something about taking a shower, I curled up and was left to my thoughts before I eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an eventful first day back for Flick, I felt so bad for her when writing this chapter but there will (hopefully) be happiness to come.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much persuasion from Rose, Flick finds herself in Hogsmeade but little does she know that she's about to be set up.

__Stunning chapter image by elaine_17 @ TDA!__

* * *

 

 _I smiled as I watched Bentley take his first steps closely followed by Aubri. I can't believe my babies are growing up. It still feels like yesterday that they were born, after a long hard labour of just over ten hours, they entered the world and have made my life so much better. Bentley stopped and looked at me, he opened his mouth to say his first word and said, "Dada."_  
  
I awoke with a cry as someone jumped on me. "Arghh!" I yelled as I saw a bunch of red hair and instantly knew it was Rose.  
  
She's the only person I know that knows our common room password mainly because we tell her and she's one of the few people who would jump on me. My bed creaked as she jumped off and then from the bed next to me I heard a groan.  
  
"What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing, Rose!" Dom screeched.  
  
Looking around I remembered that I wasn't at home and that the dream hadn't happened. I've been here a week and still every morning I've thought I've been at home, it's really strange. Yep I'm still here and even though bitch face has been evil, I've just smiled and ignored it mainly because that's what Ria told me to do in reply to my last letter. She said that it would wind Hattie up, knowing that she hadn't got to me.  
  
As for me and Al, well that's pretty awkward. I haven't spoken to him since Monday at dinner and every time he tries to speak to me I block him out or make a run to the nearest toilets. I thought back to the dream whilst Dom yelled at Rose, Bentley's first word was 'Dada'. Al has to know, he has to.  
  
I rolled over to look at my clock. "Rose, it's only seven," I moaned. "Why'd you wake us up?"  
  
"Because I thought we could sneak out, I'm fed up of the castle already. I really want to visit Hogsmeade and the first trip of the year isn't until October."  
  
I groaned. "Rose, seriously we've been back a week and you already want out. Jeez what has this place done to you? You used to love it."  
  
She smiled wickedly at me. "I grew up."  
  
"What she means," Came a disgruntled voice from the bed next to me. "Is that since she started snogging Scorpius she wants other places than the cobweb filled broom cupboards in Hogwarts for her and Scorpio to rendezvous in, if you know what I mean."  
  
I laughed as Rose went and dived on her again. Before I left Rose and Scorpius were snogging like mad, practically every five minutes and you would barely see them apart. Then again there was the family feud between their parents, well mainly their fathers. They forbid them to not see each other and communicate in any way with each other which so did not work because they still found a way.  
  
I think it's all good between their dad's now but I'm not sure and I don't want to ask in case it's still going on. Rose and Scorpius have been together since third year and are literally the perfect couple. Well aside from the arguments they do have every now and again.The fact their dads didn't want them together has made them stronger.  
  
"Please, please, please," Rose begged as she came and sat on the end of my bed.  
  
I sat up and looked over to the other three who were still fast asleep. I smiled when I saw that Hattie was snoring and drooling, oh how I wish Al could see her now. I bet he would have second thoughts about her being his girlfriend then.  
  
"Um, Rose, how come you haven't woken them up?" I asked.  
  
"Muffliato," Came her reply as a pillow came flying her way. Rose ducked and the pillow landed on the floor.  
  
"You best pick that up, Rose, otherwise I won't be coming to Hogsmeade with you," Dom called as she managed to drag herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Rose grabbed the fallen pillow and chucked it back on Dom's bed.  
  
"Done!" she called.  
  
I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a grey top and a purple hoodie. Just before we left Hattie woke up and eyed us suspiciously as she got out of bed. Since I was ready before Dom, Rose dragged me down to the common room where Scorp was sat on the sofa reading a book.  
  
"M-morning," he yawned.  
  
"Morning, Scorp," I replied as I sat next to him whilst Rose went and sat on his lap.  
  
Hattie zoomed past us fully dressed, no doubt making sure that Al is no where near me. Ten minutes later Dom graced us with her presence wearing a dress, leggings and boots.  
  
"Won't you be cold, Dom?" Scorp asked as he eyed her dress which was sleeveless. Considering it's only a week into September it's pretty cold already.  
  
"Nope," she replied. "I'll grab my coat after breakfast, stupid."  
  
I noticed Scorp glance at Rose and then back to Dom who somehow replied without speaking and Scorp nodded. What the hell was going on there?  
  
Turning my attention to the crackling fire, I stretched out and smiling with content. "Can we go get some food, I'm starving."  
  
They all agreed and we made our way out of the common room to the great hall. As we entered I could see Al sat at the Gryffindor table with Hattie and Mel, he had a glum expression on his face. Bitch face was hanging on his right arm whilst he struggled to eat his breakfast.  
  
I smiled to myself as I sat down next to Dom at the Slytherin table and Scorp sat opposite. At first I thought Rose was gonna go over and sit at the Gryffindor table but then she plonked her bum down next to Scorp.  
  
Rose barely sits at the Gryffindor table during meal times and I swear Minnie should allow her to move into the Slytherin girls dorm with us as she spends so much time in there and our common room. Maybe we could swap her with Hattie, now that's an idea.  
  
"We're leaving at nine, I've already got the map from, Al," Rose said happily as she helped herself to toast. "Don't worry I got it from his trunk, he doesn't know I have it. He was still dead to the world."  
  
At half eight we left the great hall minus Scorp who skulked off to the Gryffie table to drag Al away from bitch face so that they could discuss Quidditch tactics and when try outs should be held. Dom ran off back to the common room to get her coat and within minutes we were walking through the through the quiet castle. Most people were either down at breakfast or still asleep since it's the weekend.  
  
Rose was checking the map as we went and turned to look at me and Dom, announcing, "Right it's clear."  
  
We made our way down the corridor and stopped in front of the statue of the one eyed witch. Rose got out her wand, tapped the map and said "Mischief Managed," and then tapped the statue. "Dissendium."  
  
She went in the dusty passage first followed by Dom and then Me, the witch closed behind me and Rose murmured, "Lumos."  
  
As we walked down the passage my thoughts were of Bentley and Aubri. I miss them so much as well as being at home with Oscar, Ria and dad. The only plus is that at least I've got Tessa here now, so I've still got someone from home. I've missed seeing them every morning when I get them up and they smile at me. I know that Professor Longbottom said I could floo home once or twice a month, but I think if I went home for a few hours I might not want to come back.  
  
"Ow!" I mumbled as I stubbed my toe against a large rock. Rose turned to look and me and I muttered, "I tripped."  
  
As we carried on I wondered what Rose and Dom were thinking about whilst I was thinking of home. I suspected Rose was thinking about her and Scorpius, while Dom was probably thinking about shoes or boys. Every now and then Rose glanced back at me as if checking I was still here.  
  
I started to get a funny feeling about this and that she was up to something when Dom started complaining, "How much further, Rosie, my feet hurt?"  
  
"Well you shouldn't have worn heeled boots if you knew we were coming through the passage, god knows how you haven't tripped already," Rose scolded her.  
  
I smiled to myself, Rose seems more like a mother than me right now. The way she tells us off and makes sure we're okay. I could hear Dom cursing under her breath as we went and wondered what the weird silent conversation her and Scorp had in the common room was about. I was lost it thought as I came up with different scenario's that involved me telling Al about Bentley and Aubri.  
  
It felt like forever to get to Hogsmeade especially since Dom moaned, eventually Rose found the exit by hitting her head and stringing together a bunch of swear words, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Shh!" Dom whispered rather loudly.  
  
"Shut up!" came Rose's voice. "I need to cast a disillusionment charm on both of you before we go up."  
  
She tapped my head and I felt like and egg had been cracked over me. Rose did the same to Dom before tapping her own head and she too vanished. Pushing the floor up and across, after peaking out to check it was clear I found myself eye level with tonnes of boxes in the dusty cellar of Honeydukes sweet shop.  
  
Rose went up in front and I followed. Even though I've used this passage before it still feels strange knowing that we're not supposed to be here and that everyone else is back up the school. The sweet smell of fudge, chocolate and other sugary delights got up my nose, making me smile. How long had it been since I was last here in Honeydukes? Way too long is the answer. It's hard to believe that I've missed a sweet shop but Honeydukes does the best chocolate in the world.  
  
I felt someone prod my bum and looked back but saw nothing, "Ow!" I hissed. "That hurt."  
  
"Move it."  
  
I carried on up the stairs and came out into the main shop, I couldn't see Rose but when I saw the jar of fizzing whizzbees smash I knew she was causing a distraction. I ran across the shop floor and dodged the sweet stand before yanking the door open and exiting the shop.  
  
I felt a tap on my head and looked back, Rose had her wand out again and had taken away the charm. She clapped her hands together. "Right, where are we going then?"  
  
Dom smiled and I could see a mischievous glint in her eye as she said, "The Shrieking Shack."  
  
I started to protest but Rose and Dom frog marched me through the village and didn't let go until we were as close as we could get to the shack. Back in it's day I guess it was a really nice house. Its large windows with wooden shutters that had been previously boarded up looked so sad as they were broken and battered. I bet this place had seen better days.  
  
"Lets go inside," Dom suggested as I wondered about who had lived here and why they had let such a pretty house go to waste. Maybe they were a posh wizarding family, the sort that would have a butler or maid, maybe they moved away or maybe the family all died.  
  
I shook my head as I thought of possible ghosts and dead things but Rose agreed and then they proceeded to make me climb over the fence and go up to the Shack with them.  
  
"Won't we get caught?" I muttered as we trudged up amongst the overgrown plants and weeds, some that were waist high.  
  
"Nope," Dom replied.  
  
As we got closer I started to regret this whole sneaking out of the castle and into Hogsmeade plan. Eventually we made it to the worn out, faded black front door. Rose pushed it open and it creaked. As I entered I got a bad feeling about this whole thing, it felt eerie and spooky.  
  
Dom motioned for us to follow her and we did. I looked around as we entered what looked like it could have been a living room and said, "Um guys isn't this place haunted."  
  
They exchanged looks and laughed. "Oh, Flick, it was never haunted. It was just Teddy's dad, Al's grandfather, Uncle Harry's godfather and Peter Pettigrew," Rose explained. "Have you never read Hogwarts A History?"  
  
I shrugged since I've only flicked through it, where as Rose will have read it cover to cover. I swear she rolled her eyes at me before pushing open a door that was battered, with bits of it missing into another room that had an old chair in it with bits of stuffing falling out of it.  
  
"Why are they here?" Came the ever so familiar voice of Al.  
  
I looked over to the left and saw Albus and Scorpius come in from another battered doorway, I have to admit Al looked pretty good in scruffy jeans, a blue top and a navy hoodie. His hair was in it's usual messy state, I looked away as I felt my stomach jump at the sight of him.  
  
"You two need to talk," Scorp announced as he crossed the room and took Rose's hand.  
  
I crossed my arms as I said, "No we don't, I said all I wanted to on Monday."  
  
"Well tough luck, you two are going to talk," Rose called over her shoulder as they left  
  
I went over to the door and tried the knob, it didn't move. I hit the door and called, "Let us out!"  
  
I waited a minute and no reply came, I hit the door again and Scorpius' voice called, "Not until you two talk and sort out your problems. We'll be back in half an hour."  
  
I sighed as I went and sat on the old chair that was dusty and moth eaten, it sank as I sat down and Al let out a small laugh. I glared at him and he shut up. From somewhere upstairs there was a creak and we both exchanged glances. Looking down at my left wrist and saw the glint of my silver charm bracelet, the one I never take off unless I'm going in water. The blue 'B' and the pink 'A' seemed to stand out even more at this moment in time.  
  
Looking back up, Al was running his hand through his hair as he said, "Look, Flick, I don't know what to say apart from sorry."  
  
"How about that you'll break up with her," he shifted as I watched as he tried to come up with an answer. "You know I had a choice of whether to come back this year and I'm starting to regret it," I told him since he hadn't bothered answering.  
  
"I can't break up with her, I've never broke up with someone, Flick, you broke up with me remember? You broke my heart and that's not something I want to go through again. Boys have feelings as well, Flick. I don't want Hattie to feel like I did."  
  
"You're scared, Al, you're scared that she'll hate you or that she'll go to the press about some embarrassing thing you've done and told her about. You're nothing but a coward, Al."  
  
He scoffed, "Me a coward, I wasn't the one who run away at the end of fifth year, I'm not the one who ignored their friends letters and didn't come back to school. I'm not the one who reappeared after a year, I'm not the one who's become a different person to the one I used to know."  
  
I stood up, my hands in fists as I yelled at him, "You know nothing, Al! You have no clue as to why I left, the past two summers and all of sixth year I debated telling you and even now I want to tell you but I'm not going to. At least not while your with her because I don't want her in my life."  
  
"Flick, what the fuck are you on about?"  
  
"Things happened, Al, I grew up okay. I didn't expect it to happen but it did and now I'd rather be at home than here. At least then I wouldn't have to see her eating your face. At least I would be happier than I am here," I yelled as tears started trickling down my cheeks. I flung myself back down on the chair and put my head in my hands.  
  
"What things, Flick?" Al questioned as he came over and knelt by the chair. "What happened, Flick?"  
  
"Oh just fuck off back to your girlfriend, Al."  
  
"At least I'm trying, Flick, at least I'm trying to make amends. All you seem to be doing is pushing me away."  
  
I screamed in frustration as my tears fell faster, blinking them away I looked up at him. _Bentley definitely has his smile and his messy hair,_ I thought, _and Aubri has his nose and the same green eyes._  
  
"Do you really love her?" I asked.  
  
He looked surprised at my question and took a while to answer, "I, I don't know."  
  
"So why are you with her then if you're unsure you love her? Because she's already planning your wedding. I overheard her and Mel in the dorm on Monday and she's only with you for the fame and your money."  
  
Al looked stunned. "But I don't have money, that's my parents."  
  
"Yeah well that's not what she thinks," I snapped as I wiped away my tears.  
  
"Come here, Flick," Al said as he pulled me into a hug despite my protests. He started stroking my hair and I felt calmer. A part of me felt safe and I couldn't help but snuggle into him. On realising what I was doing I pushed Al away and he looked hurt. "See this is what I was on about, pushing me away."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, may I remind you that you have a girlfriend," I said as I perched on the edge of the chair.  
  
"Flick, we've known each other for years, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to hug you if you're upset."  
  
"But does bitch face know that?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't care, she can't stop me from talking to my friends."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at him. "May I remind you, I broke friends with you because of her so don't say we're friends because friends would stick up for each other."  
  
That shut him up and I looked at my watch, ten minutes to go. Crossing my arms I leant back in the old chair which sagged slightly under my weight and puffs of dust rose from it. I didn't speak to him as he paced the room and he didn't speak to me. I was too busy wondering why on earth I agreed to this and what I would be doing if I was at home with my babies.  
  
I checked my watch again and saw that it had gone half an hour, in fact it had been closer fifty minutes. At that precise moment Al stopped pacing and turned to look at me with his green eyes meeting mine.  
  
"Friends." Al said as he broke the silence and extended out his hand.  
  
I looked at his hand but I didn't take it. "I'm sorry, Al, I can't. Not whilst you're with her. She makes my life a living hell and she knows it. Sorry, Albus." I turned around and headed for the door that the others had gone through earlier on. I rattled the door knob. "Let me out, it's gone half past and I know you can hear me."  
  
The door opened and there stood Dom, Rose and Scorpius. I barged past them and ran out the house and through the overgrown garden as fast I could, ignoring their shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flick and Al had to talk sometime after their argument even they did argue again. And Flick was so close to telling him about two certain people, even if she didn't.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would think that shopping with your best friends would calm you down, but nope not Flick, she's getting more nervous by the second all because she said 'yes' to a date of sorts. Not too mention she gets a surprise visit off two very special people.

 

_Stunning chapter image by elaine_17 @ TDA!_

* * *

 

Waking up, I found a letter on the end of my bed along with Ria's owl. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and then Hallow hooted for good measure.  
  
"Hey girl," I said quietly as I stoked her soft head. I got out of bed and grabbed the owl treats off the window sill. "Here you go." Hallow hooted once more before flying out the open door. I smiled since this had happened nearly every weekend since the start of September.  
  
Ria always sends me a letter every Saturday morning without fail, she keeps me updated on my babies and it makes me miss them even more knowing that they're doing things and I can't see them until Christmas.  
  
Picking the letter up I opened it carefully, glad I did as a picture of Bentley and Aubri fell out. I smiled to myself as I watched the image moved, my babies certainly looked bigger than the last time I had saw them. Bentley was trying to reach for the teddy that Ria or dad must have been holding and Aubri was smiling so I was able to make out another white blob. _Her tooth must have come through at last_ , I thought.  
  
I turned my attention to the letter which was written in Ria's neat writing:  
  
_Hey Flick,  
  
As you can see from the photo they're growing so fast and they certainly miss you like crazy. Bentley's started crawling and Aubri's nearly there, there's no stopping him now he can move. I'm starting to think we'll need eyes in the backs of our heads. It's mad to think that they're one in just two months.  
  
Dad and Oscar both send their love and they can't wait to see you at Christmas. I know that there's a Hogsmeade trip today thanks to Tessa who owled me about it and I've decided to come and see you, we need to talk in person about the letter you sent saying you wanted to leave.  
  
Meet me in the Three Broomsticks at one, I've booked a private parlour, just ask for the name Saunders.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Love Ria xxx_  
  
I smiled to myself, it'll be great to see Ria as I haven't saw her since the start of September. As each day goes by I miss my babies more and more, I hope Ria brings them with her so I can see them, but then again would she risk it? This is the longest I've ever gone without them and it hurts, I miss them like crazy and there isn't a moment in the day where they don't enter my thoughts.  
  
Dragging myself out of my warm bed into the cold morning air, I gathered my things and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Half hour later the rest of the dorm was awake and fighting over who was using the bathroom. Dom ignored them all and picked up her stuff chucking it in a bag. She slung it over her shoulder and motioned for me to follow her which I did.  
  
Confused as to where the hell she was going, especially since she was only wearing her pyjamas which consisted of shorts, a strappy top and a pair of socks. How she wasn't freezing was beyond me. She dragged me up the boys staircase and knocked on the seventh year door.  
  
"Me and Flick are coming in so you better have clothes on," Dom called as she waited a minute before barging in.  
  
I had been in the boys dorm before but since the last time I was in here in fifth year it had changed. Maybe it was because it was slightly cleaner (there were still clothes strewn everywhere but at I least I could see most of the floor) or the the fact it smelt better due to the fact Alex Goyle had just sprayed a hell of a lot of deodorant on himself.  
  
"Morning," Dom said happily ignoring the fact that her cousin had just walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. "Mind if I use the bathroom? The others are fighting over ours."  
  
Alex left along with Joe and I tried to ignore that Albus was wearing nothing but a towel, his hair was sticking up in every direction as it was wet. Whilst I was trying not to stare at his well defined abs.  
  
"Like what you see, Flick," he joked as he walked past me.  
  
I blinked so that I would snap out of my trance and a lot of nonsense came out of my mouth when I spoke.  
  
He smirked. "That's what I thought."  
  
"Oh shut up," I managed to say as I went over to Scorpius' bed which still had the hangings closed.  
  
I went to pull it back but Al stopped me by putting a wet hand around my wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I raised my eyebrows at him. "You might get a shock."  
  
"Oh please, it's only Scorpius."  
  
Al chuckled. "Actually it's not," I looked at him with a confused expression. "It's Rose as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
I swear he rolled his eyes at me as he sat on his bed and pulled his own hangings around him whilst I stayed standing in front of Scorp's bed.  
  
"Rose sleeps here every now and again and not in her own dorm. As much as I don't want to know what goes on between my best friend and cousin, Scorp expanded his bed so it's now a double but from the outside it still looks and takes up as much room as a single," he explained.  
  
"So Rose is in the right now?" I asked.  
  
"Yep," Al replied, popping the 'p'.  
  
"Oi, Scorpius, wake up," I yelled.  
  
"It's no use."  
  
"Why not?" I questioned as I put my hands on my hips even though Al couldn't see me.  
  
I heard him sigh. "Because there's a silence charm on it. Not everyone wants to hear what they get up to if you know what I mean. You look hot when you're mad by the way," he added as he stood up, fully clothed.  
  
Shame really, I was quite enjoying the view. _Must not think of Al like that_ , I thought, _he's my..._ Actually I'm not sure what he is apart from my children's father. He's not my friend and he's not my enemy.  
  
"Flickkk. Is anyone home," Al said as he waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
  
"About me?" Al asked as he waggled his eyebrows.  
  
I hit him. "Of course not, now sod off."  
  
"Are you throwing me out of my own dorm."  
  
"Why yes I am," I told him as I made to grab his shoulders to steer him out of the room but he caught my hands and a smile played on his lips. "What are you doing, Al?"  
  
He didn't say anything as I stumbled backwards and fell onto his bed, he grinned wickedly at me before tickling my sock covered feet. I tried to hold back the giggles by biting my lip but it became too much, I burst out laughing.  
  
"Stop it," I managed to say in between giggles. "Al, I'm serious. Stop it."  
  
"Or what, Flick, going to tell on me. Give me detention?" he teased as he held my arms above my head, his face getting uncomfortably closer to my own. His eyes were locked on mine and I didn't blink as gazed into them. Al was so close I could feel him breathing, I still didn't blink as his lips brushed mine. Teasing, tesing.  
  
Al was just about to kiss me when there was a bang followed by an "Ow!" as Rose fell out of Scorp's bed, wearing a pale blue top and dark blue pyjama bottoms which had little polar bears on them.  
  
I snorted as I caught sight of her. Her pyjama's made me laugh but it was her hair which really gave me the giggles. Having normally seen her with it in neat curls, she now looked like she had either been dragged through a hedge backwards or electrified.  
  
She looked over at us with a hazy expression on her face and then her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and her blue eyes widened.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she said as she sat up and pointed at us.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to point, Rosie," Al smirked looking like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Apparently my cookie jar. He let go of my wrists allowing me to sit up.  
  
At that precise moment Dom walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and oblivious to what might have happened if Rose hadn't fell out of bed. She nearly dropped the mirror she was holding when she saw Al straddling me on his bed.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Al said casually. "Flick was trying to kick me out of my own dorm, so I tickled her." He shrugged. "No biggie."  
  
Dom raised her eyebrows as a sleepy Scorpius stuck his head out through the hangings and frowned at us all. "Why are you being so loud?" he complained.  
  
Ignoring him Dom looked at us. "No biggie, um, Al, you appear to be straddling Flick who is not even your friend, on your bed when you have a girlfriend. Even if she is an evil cow. And Rose why are you on the floor?"  
  
"Fell out of bed," Rose mumbled as she got up and crawled back in next to Scorp.  
  
Al got up off me and stood there running a hand through his hair. "Um, well I'll be off now. Bye." With that he left.  
  
We left the boys dorm shortly after Al and trudged up the stairs to our own, Dom glared at me as if she was telling me off and then smirked. "Well I see you two are slowly becoming friends again."  
  
I shoved her gently as we entered our dorm. "Oh shut up," Dom stuck her tongue out at me as I went over and sat on my bed. After pulling on my black boots,  I grabbed a hoodie along with my Slytherin scarf and my coat. "Breakfast before Hogsmeade?" I asked and she nodded as she put on a pair of red ballet pumps and picked up a coat before we left the dorm.

 

***

  
After breakfast we left the castle along with Rose and got into a carriage because we were feeling particularly lazy and didn't want to walk. I was looking out across the school grounds as Dom filled Rose in with everything that had happened this morning. I was too busy thinking about what had nearly happened, I mean what if Rose hadn't fell out of bed, would Al have kissed me?  
  
_But he's dating Hattie,_ a voice at the back of my head said. _So, he nearly kissed you_ , another chimed in. I groaned as I realised I was talking to myself in my head. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," I muttered as I hopped out of the carriage.  
  
We trailed around the village and it wasn't long before Dom dragged us into one of the clothes shops called 'Teen Witch'. Dom was searching the rails for a dress for me to wear on my 'date'. It's not really a date, I'm just meeting up with Aaron. Yes you heard that right, Aaron. As in Aaron Nott; Hattie's brother.  
  
After not seeing him for ages and ages, yesterday lunch time Aaron cornered me as I was on my way up to the great hall. He asked me to meet him in Hogsmeade at noon as he needed to talk to me about something. He called it a date of sorts and I don't know what made me say yes. To make Al jealous perhaps, a little voice echoed in my head. But here I was shopping with my best friends and getting more nervous by the second.  
  
We left Teen Witch and headed to the fancy dress shop to look for outfits for the annual Halloween party. The bell above the door rang as I pushed it open and was instantly faced with fake blood, vampires, werewolves, spiders and anything else that one would consider to be a part of Halloween.  
  
Once inside I followed Dom absently mindedly around as she held up different outfits in front of me, every now and again I said yes or no to make her think I was listening. I was far too nervous right now to care about clothes. Date or not I was still going to meet with a boy. Something I hadn't done for awhile, there was someone back in the summer but as soon as I mentioned I had kids he did a runner.  
  
Something pink came flying my way and I screamed. Dom glared at me as Rose came over carrying a three different outfits. "I had the man put them aside for us last week when I came in."  
  
"What?" I said innocently as she passed a red dress to me.  
  
"It's an outfit, go try it on," Dom ordered me as I sighed.  
  
Once I was in the changing rooms and had put it on I was able to see what it was Rose had handed me: a devil costume. It consisted of a short red dress, a tail and a hair band that had horns on it. The curtain was ripped open behind me and I whipped around to see Dom and Rose stood there looking at me.  
  
Dom had on the cheerleading outfit in silver and green and Rose had on a short white nurses dress complete with long white socks which had little red bows at the top and a hat.  
  
Dom smiled at us in the mirror. "We look perfect, Al is so going to be head over heels for you Flick and as for you, Rosie, Malfoy is going to love you forever since you're probably making his dreams come true."  
  
Rose rolled her eyes and hit Dom lightly before leaving to go get changed and I swear to god Dom sighed ever so slightly. I caught her eye and she looked away quickly and left muttering that she was going to get changed. Pulling the curtain back across my cubicle I looked in the mirror, Dom was right this outfit was perfect and I sure didn't look like I've had two kids.  
  
As I got changed I wondered why Dom had looked away so quick, was there something going on that she wasn't telling me. Was she keeping secrets from her best friend? Actually I can't say much since I'm keeping a huge secret from her.  
  
I left the cubicle with the outfit slung over my arm and went back into the main shop where Dom was paying the man at the counter. Rose followed me out and we each payed in turn. The bell dinged as we left the shop and headed towards Honeydukes where I was supposed to meet Aaron outside.  
  
I purposely chose outside Honeydukes because I know for a fact that Al will be inside as he's meeting up with Rose, Dom, Scorp, Rory and Didge in about five minutes time. Okay, it might be a tiny bit petty but I don't care. They both wished me good luck before going inside, when they came out ten minutes later I was still stood there waiting for Aaron to arrive.  
  
I knew this was pointless, I thought as Al came out the sweet shop with an overflowing bag in his hands. "What you doing, Flick? How come you didn't come inside?"  
  
"I'm meeting someone."  
  
The smile that was on his face dropped,"Oh. Well have fun," he said sadly.  
  
To make the moment even worse Aaron came jogging up."Sorry I'm late, some idiot turned my alarm off and I didn't wake up on time."  
  
Al scoffed. "That's who you're meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, problem?"  
  
He shrugged and I grabbed Aaron's hand before dragging him in the opposite direction towards the shrieking shack. It wasn't until we were so far away from the village that I stopped and let go of his hand.  
  
"Look let's get straight to the point, why did you ask me to meet you?" I said abruptly.  
  
"Why did you said yes? Were you curious or just wanting to make someone jealous?"  
  
I looked at him, taking in his brown floppy hair, brown eyes and his nice smile. He's good looking but he's no Al. I didn't answer him and looked away quickly moving my gaze to the Shrieking Shack, the place where I had dismissed Al's friendship for the second time, just seven weeks ago. Not that I've been counting or anything.  
  
"If you let me date you, I could break up my sister and Albus. I know you still like him, I've seen the way you drool over him when he's not looking," Aaron said making me loose my train of thought.  
  
"I don't drool over, Al," I snapped as I turned back to look at him.  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, because every meal time when he's sat with my sister, you seem to be staring at the Gryffindor table."  
  
Why the hell did I agree to meet Aaron, why oh why? _Because he's right, you want to make Al jealous_ , a small voice in my head said. I thought about it, would he really be willing to help me break them up? Am I really that childish just to make sure she's out of Al's life?  
  
"And why should I trust you? You're Hattie's brother. Do you really hate her that much?"  
  
"She's as evil to me as she is to you, all because our father prefers me over her. I want pay back for all the crap she's given me over the years. Is that a good enough reason to trust me?"  
  
"Ok-ayyy, so what's your plan?"  
  
He smiled mischievously at me. "Well I ask you out and you agree to date me, we then play the perfect happy couple to make Al jealous. With Al jealous of you he's less likely to pay my sister any attention, and try to get your attention. Which in turn will make her unhappy. With both of them unhappy it's positive that they'll break up."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Aaron smiled and held out his hand. "Care to accompany me for a drink?"  
  
I nodded and took it reluctantly, together we walked back into the village and towards Madame Puddifoots. I stopped. "I can't go in there." I told him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I shook my head. "I just can't okay, too many memories."  
  
"Relax, we're just getting a drink. It's a good place for a first date isn't it. They'll see us in the window won't they?"  
  
Having been in there with Al, I was very reluctant about goiung inside.  That time with Al really isn't a memory I want to re-live, I was going to tell him I was pregnant but I didn't. The words just didn't seem to come out.  
  
"Come on, Flick."  
  
"You called me, Flick."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "What else would I call you? That's your name."  
  
"But you normally call me, Felicity," I stated.  
  
"Would you rather be called, Flick?" he asked and I nodded. "Then I'll call you Flick."  
  
He pulled me inside and over to the table in the window. Madame Puddifoot came over wearing a pink apron over her black dress.  
  
"What can I get you M'dears?" she asked.  
  
"Coffee please," Aaron said.  
  
"Hot chocolate please."  
  
I took in the decorations, they weren't so different to the last time I was here and the place still had the same feel to it. Only difference was I wasn't sat opposite Al, it was Aaron. Madame Puddifoot went off to get out drinks whilst Aaron talked to me. Madame Puddifoot came back with our drinks and I took a sip of the steamy hot chocolate, it burned my throat slightly but I didn't care.  
  
I was listening to what Aaron was saying to some extent, but my mind was elsewhere. When Hattie and Al walked past I grabbed his hand suddenly and hoped I looked interested in what he was saying.  
  
"I'm guessing they just walked past then?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," I answered as I looked up at the clock, crap. It was ten to one already. "Um, Aaron, I really have to go. I'm meant to be meeting my sister in the Three Broomsticks in ten minutes."  
  
"I'll walk you there."  
  
I nodded and chucked some coins on the table from my pocket. I watched as Aaron took out double the amount and put it on the table before picking up what I had put down and gave it back to me.  
  
"A lady never pays on the first date," he said with a wink.  
  
I smiled as he opened the door for me and we left hand in hand. We arrived outside the Three Broomsticks with time to spare, I looked around to see if I could see Ria but I couldn't.  
  
"Bye, Aaron, and thanks."  
  
"See you again soon," he said before kissing me on the cheek as Tessa walked up. I felt myself blush as he walked away.  
  
"On a date were you, Fliss?" Tessa asked as she pushed open the door to the pub.  
  
"Kind of," I replied. "You meeting Ria as well."  
  
Tessa nodded which caused some of her blonde hair to fall out of it's messy bun.  
  
We made our way through the crowded pub and I spotted Dom, Rose, Scorp, Rory and Didge sat over in the corner. Al was at the bar but then headed over to sit with them followed by Hattie. I didn't want her to see me so I muttered, "Come on," to Tessa as I headed straight for the opposite end of the bar. "Private parlour booked for Saunders at one o'clock," I said to the waitress who was stood at the end.  
  
She nodded as she checked her list. "This way," she said as she lead us out the back to the private parlours. "Here we go, would you like anything?" she asked as myself and Tessa sat down.  
  
"Can you come back in five to ten minutes please, we're expecting someone else," I asked politely.  
  
She nodded and left. Tessa pulled out a book from her bag and I looked at her since it seemed like a thing Rose would do. "What?"  
  
I smiled. "Nothing, it's just that makes me think of Rose. She always carries a book around to read. So, what you reading?"  
  
She held it up so that I could see the cover, in big fancy letters it read 'Hogwarts A History' and I smiled even more since Hogwarts A History is Rose's favourite book of all times.  
  
"What?" Tessa said again. "It's a really good book, even Lily thinks so to."  
  
"I wonder where she gets that from," I laughed as the door opened and I was surprised to see Oscar stood there with a big smile on his face. He came running towards us and I stood up just it time to catch him as he launched himself at me. "Oscar, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to Hogwarts," he cried. "To see you and Tessa!"  
  
I picked him up properly, even though he's far to big now and hugged him tight. Over my shoulder I could see the waitress holding open the door and I was so incredibly happy when I saw Ria come in with the double buggy and my babies.  
  
I squealed with joy when I saw them and put Oscar down before running to hug Ria. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
"It's okay, Flick," she said as she took a seat.  
  
I unstrapped Aubri and took her out, giving her a big hug. "Mummy's missed you so much," I said in a quiet voice as Tessa took Bentley out.  
  
The door went again and the waitress came back in to take our orders. "Two plates of sausage and chips, a chocolate milkshake and a lemonade please," Ria said.  
  
"Butterbeer please," Tessa chimed in.  
  
"I'll have a butterbeer as well," I said as I looked at her name badge and saw she was called, Hayley.  
  
"Coming right up," Hayley said with a smile.  
  
I looked at Ria and raised my eyebrows. "It's been a long morning. You try getting two babies and an excited seven year old ready along with spare clothes, bottles and toys to keep them entertained. We caught the knight bus," she added as I opened my mouth to ask how they got here.  
  
Swapping with Tessa, I was able to cuddle my baby boy. Taking one look at him and all I could think was that he looked more like Al than I had last seem him. Hayley then came back in with our drinks and Ria and Oscar's food, I gave my babies a lot of attention knowing that I wouldn't see them again for two months.  
  
"About you wanting to leave," Ria started to say. "Do you still want to or are you going to stick it out?"  
  
"I'm staying," I said confidently. "I have to stay for these two."  
  
Ria smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

 

***

  
When it came to say goodbye I hugged Oscar and Ria, as well as thanking her for bringing Bentley and Aubri to see me. I gave Bentley and Aubri a hug and practically smothered them with kisses. Myself and Tessa left before them, knowing that if I stayed I would probably get upset more than the twins and want to go home with them.  
  
As we left the pub I caught sight of the clock and saw that it was just gone four, _had we really been in there that long?_ I thought. Myself and Tessa got in the first carriage that arrived since it was starting to get dark.  
  
Once inside the castle I said by to Tessa who went off up the grand staircase to Ravenclaw Tower whilst I headed down to the dungeons. I went up to my dorm and found the bag from the fancy dress shop on my bed, making sure to put it away before lying down.  
  
All in all, today was a pretty good day. Aaron seems  pretty okay after talking to him for a bit. He generally seems like a nice person when he's not leering over me. I got to see my babies again, after what felt like forever. The only downside and hardest part of today was saying goodbye to them. A part of me wanted to go with Ria and Oscar so that I could go home and be a mum, but on the other hand another part of me knows I have to stay.  
  
I honestly can't wait until the Christmas holidays so that I can see my babies every day again. And be there for their first birthday, I can't believe its almsot been a year. Rolling off my bed I stood up, looking up at the calender I stuck above my bedside table. With a red pen I put a smiley face on today's date since today was a good day. As every day goes by I'm one step closer to seeing my babies again as well as graduating. Smiling to myself I left the dorm to find Dom and Rose so that we could go to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more Flick/Albus interaction and they're slowly becoming friends again even if Flick denies it. What do you think about Aaron, does he seem trustworthy or has he got another motive??? Flick finally got to see her babies!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is here and Flick pays a quick visit home.

 

_Beautiful chapter image by justadream @ TDA!_

* * *

 

Today is Halloween which means that the annual party is tonight. Since Saturday I've gotten to know Aaron better and I've realised he is a really nice guy under all that bravado and act he puts on. It's really hard to believe considering he's related to Hattie, since they're such opposites.  
  
Having not long come out of Defence Against The Dark Arts with Al, Scorp and Rose we had met up with the others. Just as we walking down the Charms corridor,  I heard someone calling my name.  
  
"Flick. Flick, wait!"  
  
I looked around and saw Aaron running down the corridor, I stopped so that he was able to catch up with us as did the others all except Al who carried on like he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"Dom, tell your sister I'll be there now."  
  
She nodded as they carried on leaving us two alone, before going into class I saw Al look back at us and then away quickly when he saw me looking at him.  
  
I turned my attention back and said, "Hey, Aaron."  
  
He smiled. "Hey, Flick I was just wondering if you were going to the Halloween party tonight?" I nodded and he carried on, "Would you like to go with me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," I smiled.  
  
"I'll pick you up from the dungeons at six."  
  
"See you then," I told him as I walked into the charms classroom, I was glad to find that Professor Weasley wasn't there yet but Dom smirked at me as I sat down.  
  
"Got another date have you."  
  
"I might have," I said with a smile.  
  
Scorpius turned around to face us and sang, "Flick's got a boyfriend, Flick's got a boyfriend."  
  
I hit him at exactly the same time as Rose did. "I have not got a boyfriend, he's just a friend and anyway it's a date, Scorp. It's not like we're engaged or anything."  
  
"Yet," Came his muffled reply to which Rose hit him again for me.  
  
"Shut up, Scor, Flick's entitled to date anyone she wants and it's none of our business," Rose told him with a stern look on her face. He looked like a little child that had gotten told off and turn back around just as Professor Weasley walked in.  
  
"Quiet please everybody. Textbooks out and turn to page five hundred and sixty-eight. Today we will be looking at the charm Aguamenti."  
  
I pulled my books, parchment, quill and ink out of my bag and put them on the desk. I noticed that whilst Scorpius was teasing me Al had kept his mouth shut and stayed facing the front of the room. _Jealous is he_ , I thought. I'm moving on just as he has and if he doesn't like it then I don't care. A little bit of fun never hurt anyone and honestly it's not like me and Aaron will get married, so its nothing major to worry about.  
  
We wrote down the basic notes for the charm and as the time went by all I could think of was tonight. I have date, a date with boy who used to sort of follow me. _Is it weird that I'm going on a date with him?_ I asked myself mentally.  
  
_Probably,_ my brain replied.  
  
Aaron wasn't all that bad, he was trying to get my attention. I mean I had sorta done the same thing before with Nolan. Then regretted everything.  
  
"After me, Ah-gwa-men-tee," Professor Weasley told us as she sounded out each syllable.  
  
In unison the whole class chanted and then copied once more after Professor Weasley has said it normally.  
  
"Pack away your things once you have finished writing as you're now going to put the charm into practise. I want you to work in three's, I have a bucket each and inside you are to set fire to the paper. Once it has a good flame I want you to use the aguamenti charm to put it out. Is that clear."  
  
I nodded as I looked at Dom and Rose who nodded back at me as though to confirm we were to become a group. Rose went up to get a bucket just as Hattie stood up and called to Albus, "Albie come and join Mel and me, sweetie." Al looked slightly startled and I saw him blush whilst the other boys sniggered at his nickname. "Please Albie?" Hattie said as she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Sorry, Scorp," he said as he went off to the front of the class.  
  
I snorted but turned it into a cough. Under my breath I muttered to do Dom, "Albie, is she kidding me?"  
  
"Bloody traitor," Dom whispered. "Hey Professor," she called and Victoire looked around before coming to our desk. "Can Scorp work with us now Potter's ditched him?"  
  
Victoire looked at her cousin and then her sister. "I suppose so, make sure you take turns."  
  
We nodded and Rose pointed her wand inside the bucket. "Insendio!"  
  
The paper began flickering instantly and once the flames were almost touching the sides, Dom pointed her wand at the bucket.  
  
"Aguamenti."  
  
A jet of clear water came shooting out of the tip of her wand, and the fire was out in an instance.  
  
We repeated this until all of us had taken a go. Professor Weasley was very happy with our wand skills and praised us before going to tell Hattie off because she was jabbing her wand into the bucket. Which is _so_ not a good idea when you're wand is made from wood. The phrase 'what an idiot' came to mind and I laughed quietly.  
  
After Hattie burnt her hand, twice, despite repeatedly getting told she was doing it wrong, Professor Weasley sent Hattie and Mel to the hospital wing. Instead we practised aiming our wands just right and learnt that we should never jab at fire with them. I mean apart from Hattie, what sane person would do that?  
  
Towards the end of the lesson we were sat talking and Al had joined us once again now that bitch face had left. He was sat quietly and wasn't saying a word, it didn't bother me so much he was with us it was more the fact that if Al is quiet then something is wrong.  
  
I've never seen him so quiet before, all of this lesson except for when we were doing the spells, not a word out of him. I was just about to ask him if he was okay when the bell rang which signalled it was time for lunch. I pushed the thoughts of Albus out of my mind as he left in a hurry.  
  
I sighed happily, I was starving and my stomach growled to make a point. "Can we go now please?"  
  
The others nodded and we slowly left the classroom. The scene that we walked into outside wasn't a pretty one, more like a gross one. Hattie and Al seemed to be playing tonsil tennis whilst Mel stood further down the corridor filing her nails and looking like a lost puppy.  
  
They broke apart when they heard Rose say, "Get a room for gods sake."  
  
Hattie pulled her arms from around his neck but left her right one, which had a white bandage around, just above where his heart rests. She smiled wickedly at me.  
  
"Oh I plan to," she said in an undertone before saying in her normal voice, "I'll see you later, Albie. Myself and Mel have got to go make ourselves look extra beautiful."  
  
"Really?" Dom questioned as bitch face and her cousin walked down the corridor. "How long does it take her to get ready, the party isn't for another five hours. Or does she need to wait for the sun to come down before she turns into something that's actually pretty."  
  
I bit my lip to myself from laughing but I couldn't help it and it burst out.  
  
Al was fiddling with the strap on his bag. "Her and Mel have got two free periods actually."  
  
"Ooh sorry," Dom said in a low voice as we made our way down to the great hall.  
  
The great hall was ablaze with chatter as we entered and headed for the Slytherin table. I noticed different sized pumpkins were scattered around the hall, live bats were flying around the ceiling and the whole place seemed to have an orange glow to it. Or maybe that was just the sun, which was streaming in through the windows.  
  
I happily ate corn-on-the-cob, mashed potato and a large slice of pumpkin pie. Scorpius was in conversation with Al (who had perked up at least) about Quidditch and I made a mental note to ask when try outs were. Dom and Rose were both talking about the party and further down from us Rory and Didge were flirting with Al and Scorp's room mates: Joseph and Alex.  
  
I was oblivious to what other people were saying when it dawned on me, today would be Bentley and Aubri's first Halloween and that I wouldn't be there to take them or Oscar trick or treating. I hadn't realised my facial expressions had changed until Scorp asked me if I was okay.  
  
"I'm fine, I just thought of something that's all."  
  
All though lunch all I could think about was Bentley and Aubri, would Ria dress them up and take them trick or treating or would she not bother since they're too little. Standing up I announced to the others that I was going to see Professor Mcgonagall. I knew she was probably either in the head office or her own since she wasn't at the staff table.  
  
"Don't be late to class," Rose reminded me.  
  
I slung my bag over my shoulder and checked the time on my watch, ten to one. That would give me twenty-five minutes to find Minnie, ask her about going home and get back down to potions. As her transfiguration office was closest I tired it first; knocking on the dark wooden door I waited. After a few minutes and no reply I gave up.  
  
Just as I turned around the door opened. "Miss Saunders, do come in. What can I do for you?" Minnie asked as she took a seat, flicking her wand to close the door.  
  
"Today's Halloween and I just realised it will be Bentley and Aubri's first. Professor Longbottom said that I could floo home once or twice a month and well I'd really like to floo home later on to see them," I explained as I fiddled with my silver charm bracelet on my left wrist.  
  
Minnie smiled and she didn't look a day over fifty. "Of course, I'll arrange it for you. What time were you thinking?"  
  
I paused to think about it, Bentley and Aubri go to bed at half seven and Aaron's picking me up for the party at half six. Then I remembered. "Um well I have a free period after potions, could I go then?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll arrange it now, you'll leave from here at half three. I believe your class finishes at quarter past, so that will give you fifteen minutes to get yourself ready."  
  
"Thank you, professor," I said great fully as I stood up. As I left the office I felt so much happier. I was going to see my babies. Even though it was only last weekend that I saw them when Ria brought them to Hogsmeade, it felt like it had been a lifetime. Even though Ria owls me update of them often, it's so different than actually being there with them. Hearing them babble away or see them playing with their toys.  
  
I sighed.  _I don't know why you're complaining,_ my brain told me, _at least you're getting to see them unlike Albus_. I groaned and pushed that thought aside as I crossed the entrance hall and made my way to the dungeons. There was a small line outside the potions classroom and I could see Rose's red hair sticking out amongst the blonde, brown and black hair.  
  
"You done what you needed to?" Dom asked me.  
  
I nodded with a smile on my face and she smiled back at me. Professor Blackthorn let us all in since we were early and we were still waiting for a few others. There were five Slytherin's (including me), three Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaw's who have taken NEWT level potions.  
  
I have to say one of the things I missed when I was pregnant was brewing potions. I find it quite calming to be honest even though they all say I'm mad, including Rose.  
  
Once the final two people came in Professor Blackthorn started talking about what potion we were brewing today.  


***

  
Shortly before the bell rang, I told the others I had a meeting with Minnie and then I was going to send a letter.  
  
"I'll meet you all in the common room later okay."  
  
They nodded and I whizzed out of the room before they could question me on my meetings with Minnie. I stopped by the dorm and dropped my bag on my bed and ditched my Slytherin robe. Picking up a grey hoodie, I pulled it on as I practically ran to Minnie's Transfiguration office.  
  
The corridors were pretty busy, which annoyed me because just as I was coming up to Minnie's office there was a bunch of third years in front of me who were walking extra slow. I resisted the urge to yell at them and stayed calm. In a few minutes I'd get to see my babies and I'm not going to be all worked up about a bunch of slow people.  
  
I knocked the door and went in, Minnie was behind her desk enjoying what looked like a cup of tea. "Ahh, Miss Saunders, I didn't expect you so early. The floo powder is on the mantle piece and please don't get soot on the carpet when you come back." She smiled.  
  
I nodded my head at her and grabbed a pinch of the green powder before stepping into the big fireplace.  
  
"Fourteen Victoria Road, London."  
  
I was engulfed by green flames and shut my eyes as the world began to spin. I peeked through my eyelashes once the strange sensation was over and saw that the room wasn't spinning any more, opening them fully I found myself in the fireplace of the familiar orange living room of my house.  
  
Brushing off any lingering soot before stepping out, I looked around and found it empty which I thought was odd considering the house is normally filled with noise.  
  
"Hello," I called as I went into the kitchen, through the dining area and into the hall. I called upstairs and no one called back. Frowning to myself as I went back into the living room, I sat on the on the sofa.  
  
This was definitely my house but where was everyone? I went back into the hall and was about to go upstairs to double check, when I heard voices outside the front door. Peering through the peep hole I saw Oscar running up the steps, just as Ria was coming up the garden path with the double buggy.  
  
My heart leaped and I ran into the living room and grabbed the spare keys out of the bowl on the book case. I unlocked the door and Oscar looked up at me in complete surprise before hugging me and yelling, "Flick, its Flick!!"  
  
"Flick?" Ria said in a startled voice. "Oh please don't tell me you've done something stupid, please."  
  
"Nope," I told her as I went down the steps and straight to the buggy.  
  
I stopped and looked down at Bentley and Aubri, they seemed so much bigger and older than the last time I seen them. It suddenly felt real that they were growing up and that I was missing it. _Not too mention Al_ , chimed in that stupid little voice in my head.  
  
I bent down and unstrapped Aubri before taking her out and gave her the biggest hug ever.  
  
"I've missed you baby girl," I murmured as I kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Ria unstrapped Bentley and passed him to me as I arranged them so I had one on either hip. As Ria folded the buggy to take up to the house, I looked at my little boy as we went inside and was startled at how much he was getting to look like Al.  
  
Oscar was zooming through the house, yelling, "Flick's home, Flick's home."  
  
"Where's dad and how come you weren't here?" I asked as I sat on the sofa, placing Bentley between me and Ria who had just sat down after taking off her coat.  
  
"Dad's in work and I just picked Oscar up from school. His teacher has been asking after you since you normally pick him up, I told her you had gone back to school," Ria told me as she took Bentley's coat off and I took off Aubri's.  
  
I kissed Bentley's head and looked from him to Aubri who was smiling at me and I felt my heart melt. It was perfect, just perfect to be back home with my babies.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Flick?"  
  
I ignored her for a minute as I sat Bentley and Aubri on the floor feeling proud that they could sit up on their own now, and got their toy box. I sat down with them before answering Ria's question. "It's Halloween of course!"  
  
"What's that got to do with you coming home?"  
  
"My first day back I had a meeting with Minnie and I had one with Neville the night before," I explained as I passed Bentley one of his toy cars. "She said that I could floo home once or twice a month to see them and Neville said that you were more than welcome to come to Hogsmeade for me to see them. And since today is their first Halloween I asked if I could come home. I want to take them trick or treating with Oscar."  
  
Ria nodded. "I hadn't forgotten but I thought if I didn't make a big fuss you wouldn't realise you were missing it."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Bentley had moved from where I had put him, I frowned and then noticed Aubri had moved as well. I smiled to myself, my heart bursting with pride, as I remembered what Ri had said in her last letter about Bentley being able to crawl and how Aub was nearly there. By the looks of things she was just as quick as her brother. It really sucked that I was missing out on these milestone,  but I knew that me being at school was a small price to pay for them and myself to have a better future.  
  
"So do they have outfits?"  
  
She nodded and I wondered what they could be. Would Bentley be a pumpkin and Aubri a cat or would they would be something not related to Halloween.  
  
"I'm doing tea now, do you want some?"  
  
"Yes please. What you making?"  
  
"Sausages, mash and gravy," she replied as she walked off into the kitchen.  
  
Oscar came whizzing back in, having been and changed out of his uniform and jumped on me. "Hey, Ozzy, how's my favourite brother." I said as I tickled him. Oscar started laughing like crazy and I smiled instantly, oh how good it was to be home. All I needed now was for dad to come through the front door and Tessa to come running down the stairs.  
  
"Oh crap!" I exclaimed as Ria came back in with a wooden spoon in her hand and looked at me. "I completely forgot about Tess, I was just so pre-occupied with the thought that you weren't going to do anything for their first Halloween," I explained.  
  
"Fliss, it's okay. Tess will understand and anyway from what I've heard there's a party in the Puff's common room. Are you going?" I nodded after realising she must have heard about it from Tessa since I certainly never mentioned anything about it. "I heard you're going with a boy."  
  
So Tessa did mention it.  
  
"Yes," I replied warily.  
  
"Who? Never Albus?"  
  
"No, Aaron Nott."  
  
"Flick, are you kidding me, Hattie's brother? The guy who practically stalked you?'"  
  
I let Oscar go and he went over to Bentley and started playing with the cars. "Yes and he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him."  
  
"Yeah well, just promise you won't get to know him to well, if you catch my drift. I don't want to be an auntie again any time soon," she said sternly as she waved a spoon at me before going back to check on our dinner.  
  
As our food cooked I curled up on the sofa with Ria watching my babies, and we had a good old girly catch up. I told her that Aaron was actually a decent person and even though she didn't seem too sure she was okay it, especially when I said it wasn't gonna harm anyone.  
  
"Look, Ri, you don't have to like him as long as I do," I told her as I picked up Aubri and went into the kitchen and put her in her highchair whilst Ria done the same with Bentley.  
  
"And will you be telling him that your a mum before or after you've told Al he's a father."  
  
"Point taken, sis. But like I said, it's not like we're gonna get engaged or he's gonna be their step-dad, chill. It's just a  bit of fun, and if I remember it was you who said back in the summer that I should date once in a while and be a teenager. It's nothing serious, honestly."  
  
Ria rolled her eyes at me as she placed a bowl of cut up sausage, mash and gravy on Bentley and Aubri's highchair's and then levitated three plates onto the table as she grabbed the cutlery. The twins were quite happily babbling away and making a mess, Ria was talking to Oscar about school and I was lost in my thoughts as I ate.  
  
Once dinner was over I helped Ria clean up and took my babies upstairs to get them into their outfits Ria had bought. I dressed Bentley in the vampire costume which consisted of a footless all in one suit that had a vampire 'outfit' on it and a removable cape which stuck to the back with velcro.  
  
I smiled as I added red socks and thought he was definitely my little vampire now he's got even more teeth. Aubri was already wearing her witches outfit which consisted of orange and black stripy leggings and a black and orange dress complete with a layered net skirt.  
  
Both of them looked totally adorable and I silently thanked Ria for picking these outfits and for remembering it was their first Halloween. Looking at them it's hard to believe that in just under two months they'll be a year old.  
  
I grabbed two blankets throwing them over my shoulder, before picking them up and making my way down a floor. Stopping off in Tessa's blue bedroom I carefully picked up a small toy black cat off her shelf. As I entered the living room I saw a small werewolf stood in front of the TV. It took me a moment to realise it was Oscar and I called out to Ria to see if she was ready because it was already getting dark out.  
  
"Coming," she replied. When Ria entered she was wearing all black and had on her black witch's hat from her first year at Hogwarts,  I noticed she was carrying three plastic pumpkin buckets. "It's a bit strange dressing as a witch when you are one isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose," I replied glancing down at my uniform and grey hoodie, realising I didn't have a costume. As she went past me, Ria placed a pair of cat ears on my head and I laughed. After wrapping Aubri in one of the blankets, I handed her to Ria before doing the same to Bentley. Oscar turned off the TV and Ria gave him a bucket.  
  
"We're just doing the neighbours okay,"  She told him and he nodded heading into the hall with us close behind.  
  
We started with our lovely next door neighbour: Mrs McGee, who's also a witch and is in her mid forties. She's so much nicer than the previous neighbour we had who was such a grouch.  
  
Oscar knocked the door and when it opened we all said "Treat or treat!" in unison.  
  
"Boy do you look scary," Mrs McGee told Oscar and he growled. Mrs McGee jumped a little to prove she was frightened.  
  
"It's me Oscar!" he piped up as he pulled his mask off.  
  
Mrs McGee smiled as she put sweets into his bucket and some into the one I was carrying for Bentley and the one Ria had for Aubri, and said, "Well I never, I thought I had a real wolf on my doorstep. It's nice to see you, Flick. Ria had said you were back in school. Must be hard for you leaving these little cuties behind."  
  
"You too, it's strange being there without them and I miss them everyday but I know I need my education."  
  
"Good on you, Flick, not many girls in your position would go back to school. You make those kids proud honey."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs McGee."  
  
"Oh please, call me Dell everyone else does. Are you back for long?"  
  
"No just for tonight which sucks but I'll be back home soon enough."  
  
We exchanged 'Happy Halloweens' and said goodbye before going to our other neighbours, two of them didn't answer. Four of them cooed over how adorable Bentley and Aubri were and three gave extra sweets. Walking back down the street we passed other families and we wished each other a happy Halloween.  
  
When we got back in, I kicked off my shoes and curled up on the sofa, with Bentley tucked in one arm and Aubri in the other. "You have no idea how good it is to be home, Ri, I wish I could stay and not worry about having to go back."  
  
"You have to, Flick, and you know it, I have no idea how hard it must be to leave them but you're doing the right thing."  
  
I sighed as Aubri climbed all over me, babbling away. "I know."  
  
I didn't know how much time had passed as Oscar and Ria sat watching TV and I watched my clever babies crawl around the room but it wasn't until Oscar had announced that his favourite show which is always on at five-thirty every day was starting on one of the kids channels that I realised the time.  
  
"Aww crap! I need to be going, Ri."  
  
I gave each of them a huge hug and kiss and promised Bentley and Aubri I would be back so soon and that I loved them to the moon and back. I slipped my shoes on and crossed the room, taking a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantle piece.  
  
Ria had one twin on each hip and Oscar was stood by the side of her as he waved, it broke my heart to see Aubri's bottom lip quiver and the tears roll down her cheek as I stepped into the fire place.  
  
It took all of my might to not step back out into the living room and I pushed myself to say "Minevra McGonagall's office, Hogwarts."  
  
I dropped the powder causing the green flames swirled around me. I shut my eyes quickly and before I knew it the strange sensation had stopped and I was still once more. Opening my eyes I saw Professor McGonagall sat at her desk marking essays.  
  
"A good visit was it?" she commented as she saw the huge smile on my face.  
  
I nodded as I blinked away the tears. "Thank you so much, professor."  
  
"You're welcome and enjoy the rest of Halloween."  
  
I left her office and made my way through the relatively quiet castle and down to the dungeons feeling so much happier than I did before. It broke my heart leaving them again, especially since Aubri had started to cry but it was so good seeing them. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flick is off to the Halloween party that the Hufflepuff's are throwing.

 

_Beautiful chapter image by justadream @ TDA!_

* * *

 "And where have you been?" Dom demanded the minute I stepped through the door into the dorm.  
  
"I told you, I had to see Minnie and I went to send a letter," I replied only half of it being the truth. But I knew there was no way they would trudge all the way up to the owlery to see if I was actually there.  
  
Dom put her hands on her hips. "That doesn't take two and a bit hours Flick? Or were you with Aaron?"  
  
"I wasn't with Aaron and like I said I had a meeting with Minnie," I told her as I went over to my trunk to get my Halloween outfit.  
  
Dom was already dressed in the green and silver crop top with a big 'S' in the middle and it's matching pleated skirt. She was also wearing her blonde hair in a high pony tail complete with a green bow. Not too mention the six inch silver heels and long white socks.  
  
"Well you better get dressed fast because it's nearly twenty to six and Aaron said he was picking you up at six. Plus I still have to get Rose to do your hair and you have to get dressed."  
  
I sighed as I stripped off my hoodie, school jumper and shirt. Picking up the dress and clean underwear I headed to the bathroom. I tried the door but found it locked and I frowned, it didn't seem like any of the other girls were here so who the hell was in there. Just as I was about to ask Dom the bathroom door opened and out walked Rose in her short white nurses dress complete with long white socks which had little red bows at the top and a hat.  
  
"So you're back then, Flick. Were you with Aaron?"  
  
I scowled at Dom over my shoulder. "No I wasn't and I wish you two would stop saying that. I had a meeting with Minnie, to check up on how I'm getting on with lessons and stuff." I told them before shutting the door behind me. I took a quick shower before putting my clean underwear and the dress on and made a start on my make-up.  
  
Dom and Rose were in deep conversation as I went back over to my bed, they stopped talking and Rose came over to me.  
  
"We're sorry, Flick, for assuming you were with Aaron I mean you've know him for all of five minutes and we know you're not like Molly."  
  
I nodded to say I forgave them and was glad that they didn't think I was like Molly. Rose and Dom's older cousin Molly was well known around Hogwarts especially with the boys. She used to sleep with any boy, any where, any time. There were countless times I had heard that Professor so and so had caught her and some boy behind a tapestry or behind a suit of armour.  
  
Molly and her twin sister Lucy were complete opposites: Molly didn't do homework, she back chatted teachers, she once ran through the great hall naked and she still came out with decent NEWT results. Where as her sister Lucy was quiet, shy, worked hard and came nearly always came out top in her year.  
  
They might have looked alike but that was all, they were even in different houses. Molly was in Ravenclaw and Lucy was a Hufflepuff. They're both nineteen now, I think and I believe Dom mentioned that Molly was starting her own clothes shop and Lucy was hoping to go into the ministry, like their dad.  
  
"Rosie, can you do my hair please?"  
  
"Of course," she replied before proceeding to point her wand at my blonde hair which was soon in loose curls.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I placed the hair band on top of my head and attached the tail to my dress.  
  
"No problem, Flick, you look incredibly hot by the way. That common room is gonna be on fire when you enter."  
  
I laughed. "Thanks, Rosie, I must say you make a pretty sexy nurse as you make a fine cheerleader, Dommie."  
  
Dom winked at me. "Oh I know."  
  
We left the dorm and passed a few of the younger girls on our way down who scowled at us just because they weren't going for whatever reason. We found Scorpius who was dressed as a doctor in the common room waiting for us along with Frankie Longbottom who was a teenage werewolf. I was slightly confused as to why Frankie was here since he's a Gryffindor but it became clear when he kissed Dom on the cheek.  
  
Together we left and as we went there were a few wolf whistles. Waiting at the end of the corridor to the dungeons was a vampire and up close I saw that it was Aaron. I smiled at him as he gave me a little bow and kissed my hand.  
  
From the dungeons we came up into the entrance hall and then down to the basement where the Hufflepuff common room is. Aaron was guiding us since he's a Hufflepuff and because we honestly didn't really have a clue as to where we were going. Hufflepuff's were very secretive about their common room, I mean we had a vague idea where it was but that was about it.  
  
Once we got down near the big painting of the fruit bowl in a fancy gold frame Aaron kept on walking and turned into a little nook and stopped in front of a pile of barrels. We watched as he tapped the one and the lid popped open revealing some kid dressed as a pumpkin.  
  
"Aaron Nott, Flick Saunders, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Dominique Weasley and Frankie Longbottom," Aaron told the pumpkin child who scribbled something on a piece of parchment and then nodded.  
  
I watched as the pumpkin child left his barrel and took out his wand, I've never been in the Hufflepuff common room so I was quite surprised with what he did next. He tapped a barrel that was two from the bottom and in the middle of the second row. He didn't seem to worried about what he was doing and then the next thing the lid popped open to reveal a passage way.  
  
I could guess what Dom was thinking when she saw it because I was thinking the exact same thing, how the hell were we going to get through there. It was quite a little opening and it looked like we would have to crawl which was so not good since all out outfits were pretty skimpy.  
  
"Um, Aaron, have we got to crawl?" I asked.  
  
"Because if we have I am so leaving, I didn't expect this," Dom added.  
  
"Chill okay, you've just got to climb through the barrel and then you'll come out into the passage," Aaron informed us.  
  
Frankie went first and once he was in I saw him stand up, the rest of us followed suit with Aaron bringing up the rear. _What a funny way to enter a common room,_ I thought as we walked down the passage. I bet it isn't that fun to get out in the mornings when your carrying a school bag full of books.  
  
The Hufflepuff's had certainly gone all out and their common room looked amazing. There were black, orange, purple and green balloons and streamers everywhere. A large skeleton was hanging from the ceiling. There were plants everywhere, trailing along the walls and hanging from the ceiling with spooky decorations. On the window sills there were fake spiders, frogs and a couple of stuffed black cats.  
  
There were vampires, witches, cats, kings, queens and every other sort of costume you could imagine. The Hufflepuff's certainly had quite a nice common room, there were big squishy arm chairs and sofa's in black and yellow and a large honey coloured mantle piece with badgers carved into it, which was decked with fake cobwebs. Even with the low ceiling it felt sunny and warm and outside the high windows I could see the grass moving in the breeze.  
  
"This place looks amazing!" I told Aaron as he pulled me over too the table where there were ice-boxes with drinks in.  
  
"Hey, Flick, are you from Mars?" Aaron asked me as he handed me a bottle of pumpkin juice.  
  
I looked at him funny. "No, why?"  
  
"Because your ass is out of this world," he replied with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh and I hit him playfully. "I must say it does look pretty good in this dress," I pointed out as I turned slightly to admire my bum.  
  
Just then I caught sight of Al who like Aaron, was also dressed as a vampire. I had the strangest thought that Bentley would look exactly the same as him at that age, especially since tonight they were both dressed as vampires. Maybe its a sign I need to tell him already.  
  
Hattie looked like a complete slag in a pink bra with a short chequered shirt on top tied in the middle, a very short denim skirt, cowboy boots and a pink cowgirl hat. Not too mention she looked about five with her dark hair up in bunches either side of her head.  
  
"Any bets that when she bends over her ass is on show?" Dom breathed into my ear.  
  
I laughed and then nodded. "If her skirt was any shorter, it would be a belt."  
  
Dom nodded her head in reply before pulling Frankie onto the dance floor aka the middle of the room where everyone was dancing to some rock song which was playing on the wiz-box. I made a mental note to ask her later on what was going on between her and Frankie. It's not everyday your best friend dates the deputy head's son. Then again it's not everyday you have two children at home by the middle son of Harry Potter.  
  
I pushed thoughts of the twins and Al aside, Ria had told me to enjoy myself and that was what I intended to do. Over by the fireplace I spotted Tessa, Lily and their little group of friends. I gave her a wave and she waved back as I was thankful that she was dressed decently. From her outfit I'm guessing she was a ladybug and Lily a bee, at least their skirts came above their knee unlike some people in this room.  
  
A really funky song came on and I guided Aaron to the dance floor after placing our empty bottles on the side, we started moving and soon after Rose and Scorp joined us. On the edge of the dance floor I spotted Rory and Didge who were talking to some sixth year boys. Rory was a hippie and Didge was a cat. Rory waved when she saw me and I waved back, we may have drifted apart as best friends but we're still friends of sorts. More than me and Al are right now.  
  
Crap, why do I keep thinking of Al tonight. I'm here with Aaron and I'm going to enjoy it. _No more thinking of Al,_ I told my brain sternly. Aaron looked at me funny and laughed silently before pulling me closer and spinning me around.  
  
I danced with Scorpius, I danced with Dom and Rose and I danced some more with Aaron. We each grabbed another bottle of pumpkin juice and left the common room, I made sure to wiggle my bum as I stepped through the barrel and I heard Aaron laugh.  
  
We made out way down the corridor and passed the portrait of the fruit until we came to a little alcove. I sat on the window sill, swinging my legs and Aaron sat next to me.  
  
We sipped our pumpkin juice and then Aaron spoke, "Flick, tonight's been great. Do you want to do it again sometime?"  
  
I nodded. "Sure, tonight was fun. What's you favourite colour?" I asked.  
  
"Orange, why?"  
  
I shrugged. "No reason just wanted to know more about you. How come you're completely different to Hattie, why are you so nice where as she's a -"  
  
He cut me off, "A bitch?" I nodded. "When my mother was pregnant with Hattie my father was happy as he thought it was boy to be his heir. When they found out Hattie was a girl at the scan, father wasn't pleased and he nearly divorced our mother. Instead he went and got some other girl pregnant, but she also had a girl, Melissa."  
  
I frowned. "Wait Mel is your half-sister not cousin?" Aaron nodded. "So how come everyone think she's your cousin?"  
  
"It's a lot easier than explaining she's out half-sister as my father wasn't supposed to be unfaithful. And it's not that hard since her mother looks similar to ours."  
  
"Wow," I whispered, completely shocked by this. "What happened then?"  
  
Aaron sighed. "He was pissed off he produced another girl and then my mother got pregnant with me. Dad insisted on finding out what gender I was and he was thrilled I was a boy. Since before I was born he's favoured me, he insisted on my mother being treated privately and he's only ever bought me the best. Hattie doesn't get anything from him, he's never given her a knut and practically ignores her existence. Mel's quite happy with her mother and doesn't really care about dad."  
  
He paused as I tried to take it all in. "How does this explain why Hattie's a bitch?"  
  
Aaron sighed. "She does it for attention, she thinks if she gets in trouble and is mean then maybe our father will notice her. And if she dates the son of the saviour of the wizarding world then he'll definitely notice her and be proud. He ain't so much of a father, Flick, he just wants an heir to take over the family business. He doesn't care about any of us."  
  
"That's awful," I managed to say. "How do you put up with it?"  
  
"Hogwarts, staying with my grandparents and extended family, seeing you."  
  
I felt myself blush as he got up and stood opposite me. Aaron leaned in and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. He put his lips, which tasted like pumpkin juice, hesitantly on my own and I reacted instantly. His arms snaked around my waist and I put my own around his neck. I didn't feel anything, sure it felt nice to be kissed like that again but it was nothing compared to Al. It didn't feel the same, like there was no spark despite there being heat.  
  
We broke apart and Aaron saw the look on my face. "Nothing huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I do like you it's just I have issues and um well I still think I might-"  
  
He cut me off, "Like Al. I know but I had to try, you're an amazing person, Flick."  
  
I smiled. "Um thanks, how about we give it ago yeah. I do really like you."  
  
_That's the truth,_ I thought, I do really like him now I know him.  
  
"Let's go," he told me as he kissed my forehead and we left where we were standing hand in hand. We bumped into a vampire further down the corridor and my heart jumped when I saw it was Al. Not far behind him was bitch face. "Sorry," Aaron muttered.  
  
Al's face wasn't happy and it wasn't sad either, it was a mixture of hurt and betrayal. I couldn't tell whether he had heard mine and Aaron's conversation or if it was the sight of us together, holding hands. I saw his eyes wander down and glance and our entwined fingers before looking back up.  
  
"S'okay," he mumbled as he walked off leaving Hattie behind.  
  
We ignored her as she bumbled down the corridor after Al. Aaron walked me back through the castle which was quiet which added to the spooky feeling, since the torches on the sides were the only things lighting the way. We spoke about random things on the way to the dungeons such as favourite food, music, dream place to live and what we want to do when we leave Hogwarts.  
  
Outside the wall to my common room, Aaron bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
"Night, Flick," he breathed.  
  
"Night, Aaron."  
  
I watched as he walked back down the corridor before muttering the password to the wall which slid open and I walked down the passage. The common room was empty except for a bunch of third years who were sat in front of the fire, all of them still in their outfits from the party. I smiled at them as I walked by and went up the stairs to the dorms.  
  
As I pushed open the door of the seventh year girls, I was glad to see that I was the first person back. Enjoying the fact it was still quiet in the dorm, I changed into pyjamas and got into bed. It isn't often that the dorm is quiet what with Hattie and Dom in here. I looked at my clock to check the time and saw it was nearly midnight. Pulling out my picture of Bentley and Aubri I kissed it twice before putting it back, closing the hangings and shutting my eyes, my thoughts wandering. Today had been a pretty good day since I got to see Bentley and Aubri and tonight was great as well.

 

***

  
I was awoken by a lot of giggling and hushed voices. I didn't dare role over and see who it was, all I cared was that they had woken me up. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I still didn't open my eyes though, thinking it was probably just a drunken Dom or one of the others.  
  
"Flick, are you awake," Came a soft male voice.  
  
I peered though my eyelashes which was hard and saw nothing but a messy mop of hair on a head which lead to me believe it was Al. _But what could he want?_ I thought. I had no idea how long I had been asleep so far, but more that likely in was the early hours of the morning.  
  
"Oi, Albus, what're you doing in here?" Came Dom's voice and the hand on my shoulder was removed pretty quick, my bed hangings falling shut.  
  
"Putting Hattie to bed," Al told Dom as his voice got further away. "I'll see you in the morning. Night."  
  
"Well," Dom muttered to herself as I heard her moving around. "That was weird, my cousin is so strange."  
  
I smiled to myself as I shut my eyes and drifted off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Flick and Aaron kissed??? And Flick now knows more about Aaron and the Nott family, including why Hattie is the way she is.
> 
> The next chapter is Albus' point of view!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is here.

 

_Gorgeous chapter image by DangerousDraco589 @ TDA._

* * *

**Albus' point of view.**

  
  
It made me feel weird when I saw Flick enter with Hattie's brother Aaron.  
  
There's nothing when I kiss Hattie, no fireworks, no passion no nothing. Well not nothing, I mean I'm a teenage boy after all and she is super hot at times. I did feel things at first but now there's nothing, except those certain times. I'm such an idiot, honestly. I should have split up with her ages ago, but I knew it kinda pissed Flick off.  
  
Ever since I saw Flick again in the summer, all those feelings I once had for her seemed to come rushing back as did the memories. Flick will always have my heart even if she broke it. I've forgiven her for that, I just want her back, she's the love of my life. It's the reason I broke up with Hattie in second year, I realised I was falling for Flick. That a part of me wanted to be more than friends. To me she was, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  
  
My eyes followed her as she crossed the room with him and they stopped by the drinks table. It was fair to say that Flick looked amazing in the red dress which showed off her curves, her blonde hair was in waves and all I wanted to do was to go over and talk to her. To tell her how I really feel, that I hate not speaking to her every day.  
  
I wish we could be friends again and I really wish that Flick will forgive me. I don't want to leave Hogwarts knowing that things are awkward and weird between us. I want to stay in contact with her and become friends again, maybe even more. I just want her back. I just want us back to normal.  
  
As I was left to my thoughts, Hattie was doing what she thought was a sexy dance in front of me, I wasn't paying any attention to her as she did it. It didn't make her look sexy and there was no way I could take her seriously when she was dressed as a cowgirl as when I was little James had a cowboy themed party and nearly all of my aunts were dressed up like cowgirls as was my mother.  
  
Never again, Hattie does not know she is bringing back weird and disturbing memories for me, especially of my mum and dad. What seven year old wants to hear their mother asking their father if he wants her to take him on a ride he'll never forget. I shuddered at the memory and changed my thoughts as Hattie stopped grinding near me and went to dance with Mel.  
  
My thoughts were of Flick, how her blue eyes reminded me of looking into the ocean, her blonde hair that always smells like strawberries because of the shampoo she uses. The way she smiles when she's with her friends and family, the sound of her laugh which sounds like an angel. There's nothing about her that I don't love. Rose keeps telling me there's such a thing as soul mates and she believes she's found hers in Scorpius.  
  
I can't believe she made me believe in that rubbish, not that I would ever tell her I believe in it. But I feel like Flick is my soul mate. Like I'm never going to find another one of her ever again, she's one of a kind and I love her for it. I love her flaws and her best bits, that girl is always on my mind and just want to be friends again.  
  
Feeling a hand slide through mine, I  looked up to see Hattie's orange face, which looked like it had been attacked by a pack of crayons.  
  
"Come dance, Albie," she slurred at me.  
  
_Is she drunk?_ I thought as I allowed her to pull me to the floor. I had no idea where Hattie would have gotten the alcohol since we weren't allowed any on school premises. Plus we have classes tomorrow and one of the conditions that we had been allowed to throw the party tonight was that Minnie told us there was to be no alcohol. I scanned the floor and saw Flick dancing with Aaron, she looked as though she was enjoying herself. So I closed the gap between me and Hattie and together we danced, allowing her to grind on me, my thoughts drifting from Flick for the first time that night.  
  
After we finished Hattie dragged me off out the Hufflepuff common room without so much as a backwards glance. Once we were in the corridor Hattie grabbed my hand and guided me towards the portrait of the fruit bowl and she reached out and tickled the pear. It giggled before swinging open and we entered.  
  
As soon as we stepped foot inside a sea of house elves came over to great us.  
  
"Master, Albus, what is it we can do for you today?" One I recognised as Sockie said.  
  
"Would Master. Albus, like something for the strange girl with him?" Another who was wearing a tea cosy on their head, piped up.  
  
I stifled a laugh at that one and nodded. " Could I have a cup of strong coffee and a bar of chocolate, please?"  
  
They nodded and scuttled off, I sat down on a stool and Hattie started doing a weird dance. She really is a strange person when she's drunk.  
  
Sockie soon came back, with chocolate and the coffee."Thanks," I told her.  
  
I managed to get Hattie back from frightening the other house elves with her dancing. "If you drink this you can have chocolate," I told her as I handed her the coffee.  
  
"It looks like sick," Hattie giggled.  
  
"But it tastes like chocolate."  
  
"Nooo. Lets go for a swim," she called and left the kitchens before I could stop her.  
  
I sighed, why is that I have to babysit her. I don't get why she drinks, she knows she can't handle it but yet she does it.  
  
"Thanks," I told Sockie and the other elves before leaving.  
  
Walking up into the entrance hall, I heard the castle doors creak open and I cursed to myself. Reluctantly I followed her outside, the cold autumn air sending a chill through my body as I watched as Hattie run down the slope towards the lake. Great.  
  
I drank the coffee myself to warm up, before making my way down the slope. "Hattie, come here," I called. She didn't reply and I felt like I was chasing a hyperactive dog, which gave me an idea. "Hattie, come and get the chocolate."  
  
As soon as I mentioned the chocolate she turned back around and came running up to me, which must have been hard in those cowboy boots. I'm surprised she didn't fall. Actually she did, just as she got to me she tripped and fell nearly taking me out with her.  
  
"Hattie stop!" I told her sternly. "Here's the chocolate," I said as I handed her a few pieces and then started to walk back to the castle. I could hear her footsteps behind me so I knew she was back inside.  
  
Once inside I decided to go find Aaron, she's his sister and he can deal with her. I've had enough of her for one night. Maybe Flick's right, I'm scared to dump her. I'm scared of breaking a girls heart like Flick broke mine. It's not the most pleasant experience and I certainly wouldn't recommend it but maybe it's the right thing to do.  
  
Walking back  down the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room to find Aaron when I bumped into none other than him and Flick who were hand in hand. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. My eyes dropped down to their hands which were intertwined with one another.  
  
I looked back up and mumbled "S'okay." before carrying on down the corridor leaving Hattie talking to the portrait of the bowl of fruit.  
  
There was no way I could sleep, the cold air had woken me up so I decided to walk around the quiet castle trying to sort my thoughts out. I passed a few ghosts on my travels and Nearly Headless Nick who was quite fond of my father asked me if the party was any good. I simply shrugged and watched as he floated through a doorway. _Maybe life would be so much simpler if I was a ghost,_ I thought.  
  
Checking my watch I decided I should better make my way to the Slytherin common room. It had been a long day and I was tired, tired of Hattie's behaviour, tired of school and tired of being a teenager. Why are your teenage years so hard?  
  
As I came down the corridor to the common room I saw Flick and Aaron stood outside the wall that hid the entrance. I inwardly groaned, I would have to walk between them to get in. So instead of being the bigger person and showing them I wasn't bothered, I did the next best thing and hid.  
  
It was a small alcove and I knew if I touched the torch bracket on the right wall that it would open to reveal a short cut. I had used it many a time and now I was thankful for the alcove it sits in as it made a good hiding place. I was too far away that I couldn't hear their conversation but they were still in eyeline. Watching as Aaron bent down and kissed Flick on the lips, I felt something stir inside of me.  
  
I wanted to rip his head off for kissing her, she's _my_ Flick. _Correction Albus, she was your Flick_ , my brain reminded me. I would do anything to get her back, she was the love of my life and she still is. Flick may have broken my heart but she never left it.  
  
Aaron started making his way up the corridor and I touched the bracket, the wall slid open and I snuck inside. I waited for five minutes before leaving the cobweb covered passage way and checked it was clear.  
  
It was and I went up to the wall and gave the password. The common room was empty except for a group of third years who I had seen at the party and I went over and sat at a table near the window that looks right into the black late.  
  
I don't know long I just sat there and watched the fish and other creatures swim by. It was only when there was a lot of giggling did I turn around. Scorpius was practically carrying Hattie down the passage and when he saw me he motioned for me to come over.  
  
"I think you need to put her to bed, Al, she's been drinking."  
  
I nodded, feeling like bit of a shit boyfriend. I had been stupid for leaving her, sure she had been annoying the crap out of me but I certainly should not have left her in the state she was in. "Cheers, Scorp."  
  
Scorp shrugged. "I wouldn't have brought her in otherwise but she was sat outside the wall singing to herself. Where'd you go man?"  
  
"For a walk, I needed to clear my head," I lied as he draped her free arm around my shoulder for me to hold her upright.  
  
"I'm going to walk Rose up to Gryffindor tower, I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Thanks again, Scorp."  
  
It took ages to get her up to the seventh year girls dorm. I pushed the door open as Hattie giggled to herself and I saw a sock covered foot sticking out of the hangings in the bed by the window.  
  
"Hattie, shh, people are sleeping."  
  
She giggled again as I pulled back the quilt and blanket on her bed and she crawled onto it before collapsing. I made sure she was on her side and removed her boots before covering her up.  
  
I conjured up a bucket and placed it next to her bed in case she was sick. It took me a minute to realise that the bed by the window was Flicks. I tiptoed over as quietly as I could although Hattie's giggling had probably woken her.  
  
Peering through the hangings I placed a hand on her shoulder, her body twitching slightly and shook her gently. "Flick, are you awake?" I said softly.  
  
"Flick, are you awake?" I said softly.  
  
I could hear Flick breathing and it didn't sound like she was asleep, just as I was about to ask her again I heard the door go.  
  
"Oi, Albus, what're you doing in here?" Dom asked me and I removed my hand.  
  
"Putting Hattie to bed," I told Dom as she picked up her night things off of her bed. "I'll see you in the morning. Night."  
  
She eyed me suspiciously since I was no where near Hattie's bed anymore. Moving quickly I scarpered from their dorm, hoping that Dom hadn't noticed how near Flick's bed I had been. As soon as the door was shut behind me I stopped and leant against it. Would I have told Flick how I feel if Dom hadn't of walked it? It was like when I was about to kiss her the other Saturday morning and Rose fell out of bed. Would it have happened otherwise?  
  
From inside the girls dorm I could hear Dom talking to herself and then it was silent.  
  
Deciding I should better go, I left and went into my own dorm. The floor was covered in clothing, most of it belonging to Joseph and Alex. Neither of them were back I noticed and Scorp was still out walking Rose back.  
  
I got changed in record time and flung my vampire outfit on top of my trunk. I crawled into bed and even though I shut my eyes and I was insanely tired I didn't fall asleep. My thoughts were of Flick, and of Hattie. I heard Scorp come in and go to bed and not long after Joe and Alex came in. They were talking quite loudly about Bridget and Rory, I tired to shut them out but couldn't.  
  
My brain just would not switch off. Hattie, Flick, my thoughts were conflicted. Yes there had been something there with Hattie, but Flick, oh Flick. We had so much history together, yes I had history with Hattie but that was nothing comparing to things with Flick. I had thought we'd be together forever as cheesy as it sounds. She was the light at the end of a crap day, she knew me in ways I didn't think possible. It had always been _her_.  
  
I knew what I had to do, I guess. I had to end things with Hattie simple as. Well maybe not as simple she'd likely kick up a fuss but it had to be done.  
  
It wasn't until the early hours of the morning did I finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it interesting to see Al's point of view, Thoughts?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flick gets an invitation for a certain ex-boyfriends 18th birthday party. Only thing is she wants to take her current boyfriend. Prepare for things to get awkward.

 

_Gorgeous chapter image by DangerousDraco589 @ TDA._

* * *

 It was Wednesday morning and I was at the Slytherin table along with everyone else.  I was expecting it to be the same as every other breakfast and was totally surprised when an owl dropped a scroll in front of me. I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only person with one: Dom, Scorp, Hattie, Rory, Didge, Alex and Joseph all had one as well, and that was just on our table.  
  
From over at the Gryffindor table Rose came skipping over and gave Albus a hug.  
  
"Cheers, Al, I have an excuse to go shopping now."  
  
"Of course, Rosie, I couldn't not invite you could I?" Albus laughed.  
  
I frowned as curiosity got the better of me, so I unravelled the scroll. It a neat script it said:  
  
_Flick Saunders,  
  
You are invited to Albus Potter's 18th Birthday.  
  
On Friday twenty-ninth November.  
  
At The Three Broomsticks Pub, Hogsmeade.  
  
Seven pm until late.  
  
R.S.V.P before the twenty-sixth to Ginny Potter.  
  
Hope to see you there!_  
  
I looked up and caught Al looking at me, I smiled. "Thanks, Al."  
  
He shrugged like it was no big deal and I helped myself to bacon and eggs. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aaron heading this way and I smiled to myself.  
  
"Morning beautiful," he told me as he kissed my cheek before sitting next to me.  
  
I swear the look on Al's face dropped and he muttered something about going to the library to do some work as he has four free periods and hasn't got any lessons until after lunch. If I was him, I wouldn't have bothered getting out of bed until at least eleven. Although I get to stay in bed until ten tomorrow morning, so I'll be happy unless I have to go do work in the library before then.  
  
"Hey, Al, wait up, I'll come with you since I've got two free periods," Rose called to her cousin. "Bye, Scor," she added and kissed his cheek before running to catch up with Al.  
  
I ate my food happily and once I was done I noticed Aaron was talking to Scorp quite happily about Quidditch so I motioned for Dom to follow me. We left the table and crossed the entrance hall, went down the corridor and entered the girls bathroom.  
  
"Huh?" Dom asked me.  
  
I shrugged. "I needed to pee," I told her as I went into a cubicle. Once I was done I came back out to find her filing her nails. "Dom, do you think Al would mind if I asked to bring Aaron to his party?"  
  
Dom snorted as she watched me wash my hands. "Mind, I think he'll mind, Flick. But he'll probably say you can because it's you."  
  
I ignored her last comment and said, "Come on, lets get Scorp and head to class."  
  
We went back to the great hall and collected the boys. In the entrance hall  Aaron kissed me on the lips before going to his common room. I made my way up the grand staircase to catch up with Dom and Scorp who had gone on ahead.  
  
Me and Aaron are official, I guess. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. He's great and I really do like him but that's the thing I like him, I don't love him. I know you can't really love someone this quick, but I always think it depends on the person.  
  
The only problem was that it didn't feel like fireworks when we kissed, yes he was good at it but there was no major spark. I mean I liked it, a lot, as did he but there was always a nagging little voice in my head. Knowing this could never really be anything serious, I have the twins to think about. And Al to some extent.  
  
We've been official for nearly two weeks now, I thought Al was going to go nuts when I told him but surprisingly he was quite calm about it. But then again, at least I had the guts to tell him I'm dating Aaron where as Al didn't tell me about him and Hattie and I found out from reading it in the paper. _Coward,_ I thought.  
  
Outside the Muggle Studies classroom was the four Hufflepuff's, two Ravenclaw's, two Gryffindor's and then us three from Slytherin. I love Muggle Studies and after Charms it's my one of my favourite lessons. I think another reason I like this subject is because bampa David (my mum's dad) was a muggle and because mum grew up with muggle stuff she wanted us lot to have the same upbringing as her.  
  
I wasn't the only one who was surprised when Scorpius took Muggle Studies back in our third year. A Malfoy associating with muggles, sounds like a joke but its not. Scorp wants to work within the muggle world, he wants to prove to everyone he is nothing like his father who is now a changed man, or even his grandfather.  
  
Once the bell rang we entered the classroom, Hermione Granger was stood at the front of the classroom leaning on her desk. She looked pretty smart in her black trousers and red shirt. I sat in between Dom and Scorp and got my things out.  
  
"Today class, we will be..."  
  
I blocked Professor Weasley out as I tired to think how I could ask Al if I could bring Aaron to the party.

 

***

  
It was lucky that I had a free period fourth lesson, and that Al also had one. After leaving Herbology along with Rose and Scorp, we made our way up to the castle. I stopped by the dorm to freshen up and met up with Rose before going to the library.  
  
"Hey," I said as I took a seat at the table he was sat at.  
  
"Hey, Flick, Rose."  
  
I pulled out some of my homework and got started, the time seemed to drag and I was starting to get nervous about asking Al. I got so distracted that I stood up and went for a walk around the library pretending to be looking for a book. I could see Madame Pince, the old librarian watching me and I quickly pulled a book of the shelf and opened it.  
  
"Enjoying your book on the male body, Flick," A voice said behind me causing me to jump.  
  
I turned around to see Al glancing down at the book I had chosen, the page it was open on contained a detailed picture of a male body. I blushed as I shut it and shoved it back on the shelf.  
  
"Certainly not. Did you want something?"  
  
Al leant past me to reach for a book on the shelf behind and whispered in my ear, "Just you."  
  
My heart jumped and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. "What?"  
  
Al smirked at me. "Nothing. Can you help me with our Defence homework, please. Rose told me you know what you're doing."  
  
I nodded as I calmed myself. "Uh huh."  
  
Al walked away, taking the book he had picked with him. As he went I couldn't help but stare at his bum. _Did that really just happen?_ I sat down and took his essay from his hands and read through it.  
  
"You just to explain about the uses of the spell more," I told him as I handed it back. As I did, I noticed his hand lingered on mine before he took his work.  
  
"Thanks, Flick, you're a star."  
  
Rose was looking at us and I saw her smirk as she scribbled away. Dom came in shortly after my strange moment with Al, looking pretty happy for herself.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Rose asked her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Has this got anything to do with you and a certain Longbottom?" I asked her and the minute I mentioned his name she smiled.  
  
"Yes!" she squealed which earned us a glare of Madame Pince as she walked by.  
  
"So you and Frankie huh?" Al asked and I could tell he was about to get all over protective on Dom.  
  
"Before you say anything, Albus, you leave Frankie alone and do not get all overprotective cousin on me because I don't need it," Dom announced.  
  
"Frankie's nice," Rose piped up, as the two are friends what with being in the same house.  
  
I checked my watch and was glad to see it was nearly lunch time."  
  
Um, Al, can I talk to you, please?" He looked up from his work and nodded. "I'll meet you two at lunch," I said to Rose and Dom who looked at me curiously.  
  
We both packed away our things and I left the library with him not far behind. Once we were down the corridor I stopped.  
  
"Um, Al, you know your birthday party, well I was wondering if I could bring Aaron with me. Y'know as my date," I blurted out.  
  
I swear if a teenage boy can look like a sad puppy in the space of two seconds then that was exactly how Al looked right now.  
  
"Sure thing, Flick, you can bring Aaron," Al told me with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
I gave him a hug which startled him a bit. "Thanks."  
  
"I've got to go meet Hattie," he mumbled.  
  
"See you in Defence."  
  
I felt quite happy as I went down to the great hall for lunch. If only I could have told Al about Bentley and Aubri like that, it would be so easy. I wondered what Ria might be doing with them at home right now, would she have taken them to the park to feed the ducks or taken them to soft play?  
  
The great hall was quite busy, all the students were chatting away filling the hall with a buzz of noise. I slid in next to Rose at the Slytherin table. Dom was opposite and was already eating.  
  
"Flick, is it really a good idea to bring your new boyfriend to your ex-boyfriends birthday party?" Rose questioned me as I helped myself to a jacket potato and some salad.  
  
I shrugged. "Probably not, but at least I don't rub the fact that I've moved on in front of Al's face, now do I."  
  
She nodded in response as I began to eat my lunch.

 

***

  
  
That night as we got ready for bed I asked Dom about Frankie because something about the way she said it earlier made me think she wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
"What's going on with you and Frankie?"  
  
She came out of the bathroom, her blonde hair flowing down her back, she sat on her bed and crossed her legs before answering.  
  
"We're sort of friends with benefits but not those benefits just yet."  
  
"You mean you're snogging and stuff but you haven't had sex."  
  
Dom shrugged. "Pretty much."  
  
"So how come you don't look so happy about it now?" I questioned as I got changed into my blue pyjama bottoms and my white top.  
  
I heard her sigh as I went into the bathroom, through the door she said, "It's just I like someone else and have for a while but it's complicated. I mean I know I shouldn't like him but there's just something there." She sighed, "He's with someone though and has been for some time."  
  
I frowned to myself as I brushed my teeth, it sounded like Dom was speaking about me. I left the bathroom and sat on my bed.  
  
"So your saying you're with Frankie even though you like someone else." she nodded. "So who do you like?"  
  
Dom's eyes widened. "I can't say."  
  
"Dom, it's me. You've known me for since we were little. Who is it?"  
  
"I can't say, Flick, and please don't make me say it."  
  
Pulling my quilt up over I rolled onto my side to look at her. "Why is is some spotty boy or is he younger than us?"  
  
She shook her head as she crawled into her own bed. "Leave it, Flick, please and don't tell anyone else."  
  
I frowned but said, "I promise, Dommie. Night."  
  
Guess I'm not the only one around here keeping major secrets.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team Albus wants to get his team together. Flick takes the plunge and decides to try out for seeker.

 

_Gorgeous chapter image by DangerousDraco589 @ TDA._

* * *

 

I yawned as I helped myself to a glass of orange juice, opposite me Al and Scorp were in deep conversation about Quidditch. Whilst Rose had a book propped open against a jam jar and Dom was eating a bacon sandwich.  
  
"Still tired?" Rose questioned.  
  
"She was with Aaron wasn't she," Dom whispered.  
  
"I heard that and you know perfectly well I wasn't, Dommie. I just didn't sleep that well, I had a strange dream."  
  
"You trying out later, Flick?" Scorp asked as he and Al stopped talking. Well Al had at the mention of myself and Aaron.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Quidditch of course," he replied.  
  
Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten when he and Al have gone on about it all week.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Al looked at me over his bowl of cheeri-owls. "But you were our star seeker, Flick, we need you back other wise we're going to get crushed again. We lost the house cup last year and guess who won: Hufflepuff."  
  
I shrugged. "Nothing wrong with Hufflepuff winning."  
  
"You have to try out, Flick, you were the best seeker we've ever had. No offence to Martin he's good but he's no where as good as you were," Scorp told me.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm done with Quidditch," I replied as I turned my attention back to my breakfast. The boys looked at me as though I was insane.  
  
"But you can't be, that was your thing," Al told me. "You used to love Quidditch."  
  
I shrugged again as my mouth was full  
  
"Try outs are at ten, please come," he asked looking me right in the eye.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
He and Scorp left once they had finished eating to go and assess the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Are you gonna try out?" Dom asked me.  
  
I let out a long sigh. "I don't know, I haven't flown in a while and I'm not sure if I want to."  
  
It was something I had definitely missed, I quit the team after a close call during one of the matches just after I had found out. That was when reality hit for me. I thought Al was gonna have a fit when I quit a week before our big match. Actually I'm pretty sure he did.  
  
"We've got to go down anyway, I promised Scorp I would watch him," Rose said as she closed her books, which had 'Hogwarts A History' stamped across the front in fancy lettering. "Come on it might be fun."  
  
"Fun," Dom scoffed. "I don't see why people find riding around on bits of wood fun."  
  
"Only because you fell off when you were little," Rose stated.  
  
"Yeah because of James and Fred. You won't ever find me on a broom."  
  
I drank my orange juice and picked up another piece of toast to eat on the way down. Rose was ready, but we had to wait for Dom who was eating another bacon sandwich. Rose glared at her and she reluctantly got up, pulling her coat on. When Rose glares at you, you know you have to do what she says.  
  
We made our way out of the castle after I had stopped to get something from the dorm, it was sunny but there were clouds in the sky. Although it was cold it looked like it would be a pretty good day for Quidditch trials: it was dry and there was little wind. Instead of heading down to the pitch with the others I went towards the owlery first as I was sending dad's birthday card and present home since today was his birthday.  
 

 

***

  
  
When I finally arrived at the pitch there were quite a lot of people, most of them I didn't recognise but there were a few that I did. I could tell who had been on the team the previous year as they were all huddled together talking. Again I recognised some of them since they used to be my team mates.  
  
The three of us made our way towards the changing rooms to find Al and Scorp. I knocked the door of Madame Spinet's office which doubles as the captain's office and one of them called, "Come in."  
  
I pushed the door open and walked right on in. It seemed so strange to be back in here.  
  
I was a second year when I first joined the team. Originally I tried out as a chaser because back in his day, dad was one. But the captain at the time; Callum Flint thought I would be better suited as a seeker, I tried out and got the spot on the team. Ever since then I've always been the seeker right up until I quit the team.  
  
"Hey, Scorp," Rose squealed as she went over to him to give him a hug and a kiss. "Good luck."  
  
Dom mimed being sick and then excused herself so she could see if there was any drool worthy boys she could get her hands on. Dom was shortly followed by Rose and Scorp leaving me and Al completely alone.  
  
"Are you going to try out?" he asked as he went walked into the boys changing rooms through the door from the office. Heading over to the lockers, where he pulled out his Quidditch top.  
  
"I'm still not sure," I replied absently as I looked around the room, smiling to myself.  
  
"Go for it," he told me as he pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt in one, leaving him stood before me half naked. At that moment the sun decide to shine in and directly fall onto his chest and abs. It was clear he had been working out again, Al didn't just get that body from Quidditch. Oh no, he runs laps around the pitch and sometimes even the lake as well as using a muggle gym through out the summer.  
  
I tilted my head slightly so I could get a better view and so the sun would be out of my eyes.  
  
"Like what you see?" Al smirked at me as he pulled his Quidditch top over his head.  
  
I realised as I had been thinking, I hadn't averted my eyes from his body. "You wish, don't go getting any ideas that I'll be wishing you good luck like Rose did to Scorp."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he smirked.  
  
I left so that I wouldn't get distracted by Al and went over to Rose and Dom who were stood at the side of the pitch near the people who were trying out. Al then came out of the changing rooms with his broom over his shoulder.  
  
"Gather round," he shouted.  
  
Rose being Rose then went over and pointed her wand at his throat muttering something, soon Albus' voice was booming around the stadium. "I want you in groups of ten if possible, and to start off with you'll just fly around the pitch."  
  
There were squabbles over the school brooms as the old team handed them out to those who hadn't brought one with them. People were trying not to get the oldest one; a battered Comet Three Sixty. I'm pretty sure that broom has been here for years, and I swear bee's fly faster than it.  
  
Al labelled the groups and taught them the basics before letting them take off one group at a time. The first group were pretty good, they seemed to consist of third years and above. The second group contained five first years who clearly had no idea what they were doing despite Albus' instructions.  
  
A little ginger girl sped right into the commentator's stand and knocked herself out. After sending her and a few of the others who had fallen off to see Madame Pomfrey the third group flew their laps.  
  
"He's quite hot," Dom commentated as we watched them circle the stadium.  
  
"Um, Dom, you're with Frankie," I pointed out.  
  
She shrugged. "Not officially and anyway no harm in looking."  
  
The third group was a mixture of ages and I even though I recognised someone from Ravenclaw which was odd. In the end Al had to call them down and tell at least six people to leave since they weren't Slytherin.  
  
"It's happened every year," he told me as came and stood by us, Rose was too busy staring at Scorp and Dom was looking bored and filing her nails. "It's like they all want to be on the team just because I'm Harry Potter's son."  
  
"I'd never of guessed. So that's who you're related to," I said sarcastically.  
  
Al went to give me a dirty look but then smiled at me, I felt myself melt a little inside but managed to pull myself together quickly. He then went off to see to the fourth group which was made up of giggling girls, all younger than us. Half of them couldn't even tell him which way of the broom was up so he shooed them off the pitch.  
  
Finally the last group managed to to their laps despite two of them being deadly afraid of heights.  
  
"Right," Al called getting more frustrated by the minute. "Unless you've been told to stay then please leave the pitch."  
  
Most of the people skulked off towards the stands to watch the choosing of the team whilst others talked about going to Hogsmeade. Scorp told the original team to spread out and then one by one people went and lined up behind them. Al started off with the chasers what with him being one. There were four girls and nine boys waiting to try out.  
  
Scorp split them into three teams and Al released the Quaffle so the could play. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Al, it might have been because I had recently seen him semi-naked or because he really was a good chaser.  
  
My thoughts wandered to Bentley and Aubri, I missed them so much but at least I knew that Ria was going to come up to see me at the start of December. It's so strange to think that it'll soon be Christmas and then their first birthday. I have really got to start my Christmas shopping, especially since I won't be going home until the twentieth.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts as the crowd that had gathered cheered, I looked up to Al showing off. As he came to a stop not far from us, I rolled my eyes at him. Al winked at me before turning back to the people trying out.  
  
Next they did the keepers, the original keeper was a tall blonde boy with broad shoulders who looked like he could certainly block all the goal hoops without moving. I wasn't sure who he was as he wasn't the keeper we had when I left, but I had heard Al yell 'McLaggen' at him to get his attention.  
  
There were two small looking boys who looked like twins and one girl who was very tall with long brown hair stood in the keeper line. They each took their turn, the girl saving three penalties whilst each of the twins saved two. The huge boy who was already keeper managed to save four.  
  
I was starting to get bored as they looked for their beaters, Scorp tried out and Rose started cheering like crazy. It was like being stood next to a hyperactive monkey with a parrot on their shoulder. Dom was still busy filling her nails but every now and again she would mime being sick or make retching noises. I though it was sweet that Rose was cheering Scorp on, at least Hattie wasn't here, something I was thankful for.  
  
Somehow if she was here I would probably be joining in with Dom since Hattie would bound to go over the top and do a whole cheer leading routine or some crap like that.  
  
Dom nudged me with her sharp elbows causing me to squeal, "Oww!!"  
  
"Al's calling you over," she told me. I looked to where he was with part of his new team, he was waving at me and I reluctantly strolled over.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Al motioned for me to stand next to him and then he announced,"So we have, Charlie McLaggen as keeper. Myself, Anthony Flint and Nathan Dose as chasers, Scorpius Malfoy and Leo Cozens as beaters and now we need a seeker. That's where you come in Flick. Please say you'll try out?"  
  
Al did his puppy dog eyes which are so hard to say no to, it was unreal how much I could see Aubri in my mind doing the exact same thing. And I certainly don't go saying no to Aubri so I couldn't exactly refuse Al.  
  
"I haven't played Quidditch since I-" I stopped mid sentence as I realised I was about to say 'since I found out I was pregnant.' So I changed it quickly to, "Since I left Hogwarts."  
  
"No," Al said abruptly. "You quit the team weeks before you left Hogwarts, for personal reasons if I remember correctly."  
  
I didn't dare look him in the eye but said, "Yeah that's right I did but I'm fine to play now."  
  
"So what was wrong?" McLaggen asked.  
  
Before I could open my mouth Scorp answered for me, "Charlie, somehow if Flick quit the team for personal reasons. I doubt she if going to tell you why, if they're personal."  
  
I gave him a smile and mouthed 'thanks' as Al watched me closely.  
  
From over where the other seekers were one of the boys shouted, "How come she didn't have to fly around the pitch?"  
  
"Because she can actually fly unlike some of you, who didn't know which side of the broom you held until ten minutes ago," Albus retaliated.  
  
"She's his ex-girlfriend isn't she?" The only girl within the seekers shouted and pointed at me. I made a mental note that I disliked her already. "Special favourites is it?" She called again.  
  
"No actually, Flick, is going to try out with the rest of you. If she so happens to get the snitch all five times then she's the seeker. If she doesn't and one of you do, then it's one of you."  
  
Al turned to me and along with Scorp they pulled me to the side. "Please try out, Flick," They both begged me.  
  
Shaking my head I sighed. I mean it would be good to get playing again. "Sure."  
  
They both smiled at me and we walked back. "Here," Al said as he chucked me his broom.  
  
"I can't," I told him as I handed it back.  
  
"Just use it," he told me with a smile. My insides jumped a little as I joined the four boys, one girl and Martin: who is the current seeker. "Okay guys and girls, I want you all to fly to the goal hoops and then I'm going to release the snitch."  
  
"First person to catch it gets a point, first person to catch it the second time its released gets a point and so on. The person with the most points becomes seeker. Got it?" Scorpius asked.  
  
We all nodded and kicked off. I was glad to have worn my old jeans, a hoodie and trainers, it was quite strange to be on a broom again after all this time. As I rose I felt the familiar feeling of the air rushing against my face. After doing a few laps, I could hear Dom, Rose, Scorp and Al laughing from down below.  
  
I flew higher and higher before going over to the goal hoops with the others and waited for the instructions.  
  
"On the count of three, I'm letting the snitch go." Scorp's voice boomed. "One..two..three."  
  
I watched as the golden ball flew from its box and then it vanished. At first none of us moved but then I saw a glint of gold by one of the hoops at the other end of the pitch. I set off and then looked behind me to see that they had all followed.  
  
Having spotted it near the commentators stand I headed that way, Martin was close on my tail but I was lucky. I stretched out and grabbed the cold gold ball.  
  
"One point to, Flick," Scorp announced.  
  
I smiled to myself, it was so good to be back in the air. On the second go Martin got the snitch, on the third go the girl who had yelled at me caught it. She had a smug look on her face as she did a lap. In the end I managed to catch the snitch three times, Martin caught it once and the girl caught it once.  
  
As we all flew back to the pitch, I could here cheers coming from Rose and Dom.  
  
"That's not fair," Martin cried as he threw his broom to the floor. "She quit the team."  
  
"Flick, caught it three times, you caught the snitch once. Everyone on this team has tried out for their position . Unless you can't count then I believe Flick won fair and square," Scorpius informed him.  
  
Martin huffed. "Fine." with that he stormed off the pitch.  
  
"Congratulations, Flick," Dom squealed as she ran over to hug me.  
  
"Well done," Al congratulated me as he also gave me a hug.  
  
I ignored the butterflies and we broke apart, Rose and Scorp also hugged me and told me well done. I felt so happy, I had finally got back on a broom after way to long. Not to mention I had made the Quidditch team again.  
  
Rose and Scorp had gotten all loved up in the space of a minute and were all over each other like a rash. After rolling her eyes at them and hugging me once more, Dom excused her self and mentioned something about going to meet Frankie. I stayed behind to help Al put away the Quidditch balls in the office. Most of the crowd had gone now and the only other people on the pitch were some of the team and their friends.  
  
"Where's Hattie?" I asked casually.  
  
Al shrugged as he tucked the snitch into the right compartment. "Hogsmeade with Mel I think."  
  
"Thought she'd having been supporting her 'Albie'." I mocked.  
  
Al looked up at me. "She's not a big Quidditch fan, and she finds the trials boring. So her and Mel went shoe shopping or something to that new shop that's just opened: 'Fancy Feet'."  
  
I snorted, what a naff name for a shoe shop.  
  
"I'm glad your back on the team, Fliss."  
  
I froze slightly at the use of my dad's nickname for me. No one ever calls me Fliss except my dad and family.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was silence between me and Al we carried the crate with the balls inside to Professor Spinet's office before going to the boys changing rooms. We were alone and I decided that I was going to tell Al about Bentley and Aubri here and now. Nothing would stop me, Hattie wasn't around to barge in, Aaron wasn't here either and there was nothing stopping me. Except for my cowardliness.  
  
"Um, Al, I really need to tell you something. Something important."  
  
"Okay shoot," Al's muffled voice said as he pulled off his Quidditch top and got slightly tangled which allowed me to have a splendid view of his body. I tired my hardest not to stare, I really needed to focus on what I was going to tell him.  
  
I swear Al was taking a long time trying to get his top sorted just to distract me. It's safe to say it worked. I blinked as Al waved a hand in front of my face. "Flick? So what was the important thing you wanted to tell me about?"  
  
"Babies," I blurted. "Um Ria, my nephew and niece."  
  
Al looked at me funny as he pulled on his normal t-shirt. "You're not making any sense, Flick."  
  
"I need to go," I said hurriedly before rushing from the changing rooms and across the pitch. I didn't stop until I got to the owlery so I could send a letter to Ria. Once I was in the tower I used some of the parchment, a quill and ink that is kept in a box near the doorway.  
  
All I could think was, I am such an idiot. Why the hell did Albus Potter have to be so damn attractive. I was _so_ close to telling him.  
  
_Ria_ , I wrote,  
_  
You'll never guess what!  Today was Slytherin Quidditch trials and the gang persuaded me to try out for seeker. So I did and I made the team!!! It felt so good to be in the air again and I can't believe I'll be back on the team.  
  
After the try outs I helped Al put back the balls and we were alone and I was so close to telling him about the twins. But I bottled it all because he took his stupid top off and I couldn't stop staring at him and I got distracted and I'm now sure he thinks I'm weird.  
  
I hope Bentley and Aubri are doing well, I miss them so much it's unreal. I wish you could bring them to see me sooner but I shouldn't complain too much. If I send you a list of things will you start my Christmas shopping for my babies for me. I know it's too early to be thinking of Christmas but if I don't come home until the 20th there won't be much time.  
  
Sending my love to you, dad and Oscar.  
  
Big hugs and kisses for Bentley and Aubri, tell them mummy misses them and loves them to the moon and back.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Flick xxx_  
  
I looked at it and read it through before rolling it up and putting it into an envelope. I chose a small barn owl and attached it to its leg once I had wrote the address on it. After telling the owl the address it hopped towards the window, before spreading its wings and taking off. I watched it go until it became a small dot in the blue sky.  
  
As I went back up to the castle for lunch I thought of home, of Bentley and Aubri and of everything that had happened since I became pregnant. I sat in between Rose and Al at the Slytherin table which was slightly awkward. I hoped that Al had forgotten what had happened earlier and if he hadn't I prayed that he wouldn't bring it up.  
  
"Well done." They chorused as they slid a chocolate fudge cake in front of me. On top of it in white icing was 'Congratulations Flick.'  
  
"Thanks guys," I managed to say.  
  
"Seriously, Flick, it's great to have you back." Al smiled at me.  
  
I don't why but I could feel myself welling up. "I'll be back now."  
  
Leaving the great hall and went straight to the nearest bathroom. I had the strangest feeling of deja vú, it was two nights after I been to see Minnie to tell her about my pregnancy. It was dinner time and I was sat with the usual lot when I felt like I was going to burst into tears.  
  
I went into one of the cubicles, shut it and sat on the stone floor. Leaning back against it I put my head in my hands. I screwed my eyes up to stop the tears, wondering why on earth I was feeling like this Then again it could just be my stupid hormones, just as it was that night over a year ago.  
  
Although there is _no_ way I am pregnant, I've been there, done that and am so not doing it for at least another eight years. I sighed as I tried to pull myself together. I got back up and left, looking in the mirror to make sure my eyes weren't red.  
  
"I'm doing this for them," I muttered to myself as I left and went back into the great hall. "No matter what."  
  
Dinner was the same as normal and we were all in high spirits. As Scorpius cut the cake, I caught Al staring at me. For a moment we just looked at each other, nothing was said between us but I knew that even though he's dating Hattie he is truly glad I'm back.  
  
And from that moment I felt the happiest I had felt since I had come back to Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Albus' birthday party and Flick is going with Aaron.

 

_Beautiful chapter image by &lifecontinues @ TDA._

* * *

 

Double Herbology last thing on a Friday is a great thing, one because I like Herbology. Two because Professor Longbottom teaches it and three there aren't that many of us in the class. The only down side to it, is that I'm just with Rose and Scorp.

Don't get me wrong they're my friends and I obviously like them but when they're all loved up you really don't want to be around them as you feel like a third wheel. I might be slightly loved up with Aaron, you won't catch us acting like Rose and Scorp. No sign of PDA in sight with us, except maybe a kiss on the cheek.

The lesson was nearly over when Rose asked me, "What you wearing tonight?" as she pruned the alihosty bush we had been working on.

 I shrugged. "Not sure, I was thinking my blue dress since it's the only one have on me and there isn't exactly time for shopping."

"Don't let Dom hear you say that, you know what she's like. The blue lacy one?" I nodded as she glanced at Scorp as if to confirm something. "Wear it, Flick, it looks good on you."

The bell then rang which made me jump, Scorp laughed at me and I hit him with my gloves. "Owww."

"It didn't hurt and you know it," Rose babbled as she walked passed us to take the bag of dragon dung compost back to Professor Longbottom. "Man up, Scorp," she added when she come back for the pruning sheers whilst we packed up.

"No wonder I thought you were gay back in first year."

"Oi just because I have a decent dress sense compared to other boys does not mean I am gay, anyway if I'm gay then what's Rose?"

I thought about it for a minute and replied, "Your beard."

Scorpius looked at me as though I was insane. "I know I may have a bit of stubble, Flick, but I certainly don't have a beard."

I rolled my eyes as Rose joined us again and we left the green house. "No stupid, you're with her because she's your beard. Y'know a disguise, so people don't know you like guys. I mean who is it, are you secretly in love with Al or something?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Course not, Flick, Rose is most definitely not my beard. And anyway you don't seem to complain about my fashion sense when I tell you what to wear or what looks good on you."

"That's true."

"Why the hell are you two on about beards for?" Rose questioned as she looked at both of us, a confused expression on her face.

I put my arm through hers and did the same to Scorpius' so that we were linked and I was squashed between the two love birds.  "You have nothing to worry about my dear, Rosie. Scorpius here is very much one hundred percent straight and you are not his beard."

"O-kayy," Rose said slowly as I dragged them up towards the castle leaving her as confused as ever.

Once in the entrance hall I steered off towards the dungeons but Rose stopped and broke free. "I need to drop my school bag off and get changed," she told me as I pretended to be upset that she had let go.

"Don't forget to bring your party clothes with you.  Dom told me earlier to tell you you're getting ready in our dorm."

Honestly Rose might as well give her bed up in Gryffindor tower, she barely spends any time there. But she claims she likes the view and that the common room reminds her of home.

Rose nodded. "Sure thing, see you in a bit."

"Come on Scorpio, lets go!" I laughed as I dragged him down to the dungeons. "Parseltongue," I told the wall which slid open to reveal the passage and we walked down it to the common room.

Al was sat on one of the dark green sofa's with Hattie who was feeding him grapes. Even her being her here couldn't spoil my mood and I walked straight passed them, pulling Scorp behind me. I brought him right up to the seventh year girl dorms and pushed open the door.

Rory screamed slightly and jumped. "Oh my god, Flick, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Didge who must have been on her bed, had fallen to the floor. As she got up she saw my hand in Scorpius' as well as the look of determination on my face. "Oh I didn't realise you two... do you want us to leave?"

I looked at her. "Huh?"

Didge's eyes moved to my hand again and then looked back up. "Are you two... What about Rose?"

I let go of Scorp's hand and stared at her, putting my hands on my hips. "Didge, what the fuck are you on about?"

Rory rolled her eyes and got up off her bed to help Didge up. "Flick, I think Bridget is asking do you want us to leave so you and Scorpius can have sex."

I laughed out loud. "Are kidding me, me and Scorp? No offence, Scorp, you may be nice looking but you are not my type and I would never do that to Rose, she's one of my best friends. I'm seeing Aaron anyway."

"So why were you two in such a hurry?" Didge questioned.

"Um because I wanted help to pick a dress for Al's party tonight and so did Dom. But she's running late, obviously as she told us to meet her here. I am _not_ having sex with Scorpius."

"Who's having sex with Scorpius?" Came Dom's voice as she pushed the door open and strolled in ever so casually.

"No one, well Rose probably. But Didge though I was going to."

Dom laughed uneasily as she slung her school bag onto the floor next to her bedside cabinet. "Flick and Scor, you must be having a laugh. One she wouldn't do that to Rose and two blonde is so not her type."

Didge huffed and stormed out of the dorm. "Sorry, Flick," Rory apologised to me before she followed after Didge.

Dom opened up her trunk and started to rummage through the mound of clothes as I flung myself face first onto my bed. "Fucking cow," Dom murmured.

I wondered why the hell Didge would think that, maybe she wanted to tell Rose that me and Scorp had sex so that she dumps Scor. Maybe that's it, maybe Didge fancies Scorp. _Is she jealous of Rose?_ I wondered and then I laughed, which was muffled by my quilt.

I could hear slight whispering above me and guessed that they were talking clothes. I also heard the door go and Rose's voice joined the others. I rolled over onto my left side and watched as Dom pulled out dress after dress from her trunk, they each varied in style, length and colour.

"Bloody hell, how many party dresses did you bring?"

Dom shrugged. "Less than ten I think, You never know when you might need one."

I exchanged looks with Rose who started to smile and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Really?'. Dom then stood back up and pulled out an orange dress with ruffles before setting it aside. From within her trunk she pulled out clothes after clothes, tops, skirts, trousers. You name it, Dom had it.

Scorpius was looking at her in awe. "Um, Dom, how many clothes did you actually bring with you?"

"A lot and anyway there's an undetectable extension charm on my trunk. So it looks the same and weighs the same. Here, Flick." Dom handed me a stunning red dress that was made of floaty material.

I shot up off the bed and walked into the bathroom with Dom's dress over my arm. As I was getting changed I could hear them talking. I pulled on the dress and looked in the floor length mirror that is behind the bathroom door, I looked really good.

The dress came just above my knee, it had a full skirt which was really floaty and dotted with silver beads. The sweetheart neckline accentuated my cleavage, all of the top area was covered in silver beads and sequins and there was a silver broach just underneath in the middle.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered to myself as I stood on my tip toes and twirled so I could get a full view. I pulled the bobble off my wrist and put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Hurry uppp," Dom whined.

I opened the bathroom door and glided out. "Ta dah!" I twirled across the floor as though I was a ballerina. I used to be a gymnast when I was younger and I did ballet until I was ten. Mainly because I started Hogwarts and because mum left the year after and rather than spend the money on lessons it went towards the bills and the house and stuff.

I twirled around so that the skirt poofed out and I could hear the three of them 'ooing' and 'aahing'.

"You look amazing, Flick," Rose commented.

"I think this is the dress, Dommie." I smiled.

"Seriously, Flick, are you high or something. I've never seen you like this before."

"Well if you can be high on happiness then yes, but otherwise no. Nothing is going to spoil my mood not even bitches like Didge and Hattie," I told him as went back into the bathroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Scor, if you think she's weird right now, wait until you give her alcohol," Dom muttered, thinking that I wouldn't hear her.

Hanging the dress up I got changed. As I smiled to myself I hoped that someone would take a picture of me tonight so I could send home to Dad. He'd love to see one of his baby girls all dressed up, and possibly two of them if Lily brings Tessa.

I pulled the hair bobble from out of my hair and as I came out of the bathroom I flung it at her, it hit her and I smiled when she said 'Ow'.

Dom then went through her many dresses and tried each of them on and gave us a fashion show. Scorpius left halfway through because he didn't think he could stand seeing any more dresses and that he needed to go do something manly to make up for all the girl talk.

"The orange one definitely," I told Dom as Rose nodded in agreement. "It looks really good on you."

"I can never wear orange," Rose complained. "It clashes with my hair, you two are so lucky you're blonde."

"Well you know what they say, Rosie," Dom started to say as she got changed into normal clothes. "Blondes do have more fun.

"Looking down at my school bag and I knew I had to do work, but I just didn't want to. Although if I did it now I wouldn't have to worry about it.

"I need to go to the library to do work," I stated. "I'd rather do it now than worry about it on Sunday."

"Sure, we've got a couple of hours before dinner, lets go," Rose said as she hung her dress which was in a bag up on the end of my four poster, along with the red one and Dom's orange one.

I picked up my stuff and we left the dorm. As we walked through the common room I spotted Didge and Rory in the corner talking. Al and Hattie were no where to be seen and the common room was busy as everyone was in here, chatting, doing work or playing games.

Lily-Ann who was watching two of her friends play wizard's chess, waved as we passed. The castle was pretty quiet although there were still students walking through the corridors. When we got to the library we found it was busy, I guess some people had the same thought as me or they might just be Ravenclaw's.

We sat down at one of the tables near the back of the library where it was quieter and there were less people and got to work.

***

It was just before six o'clock when we went down to the great hall for dinner. Al and Scorp were already sat at our table and Al was talking to Joseph and Rory.

"Happy Birthday, Al," I told him as I slid in the seat next to him.

"Cheers, Flick."

"Happy eighteenth dear cousin," Rose and Dom sang together as they hugged him at the same time. "You can have your presents at your party."

"You really shouldn't have." Al told them as they sat down: Rose next to me and Dom opposite, next to Rory.

"I'm pretty sure you'll thank us soon enough," Dom announced as she leant across the table to get the basket of bread rolls. Dom and Rose exchanged a look at I got the feeling that they were up to something.

We chatted as we ate, mostly about Quidditch, Al's party and whatever topic someone decided to bring up. I was happy when the puddings came up and I was able to have my favourite: chocolate fudge cake.

"Come on you two, eat faster," Dom started moaning.

Both Al and Scorp looked at her. "Um why?" Al questioned.

"Because birthday boy, we need to go get ready for your party. It's twenty-five past six already, the party starts at seven and we have hair and make-up to do as well as getting down to Hogsmeade," Dom informed him as she pushed her empty bowl of ice-cream away from her.

I finished the last remaining bit of my cake and drank my pumpkin juice. "Right I'm ready."

"See you later boys," Rose said as she kissed Scorp on the cheek.

Dom being Dom, blew kisses at Scorpius as well whilst I rolled my eyes.

Back in the dorm we found Rory doing her make-up. When she saw us she started to apologise to me, "Flick, I'm sorry about Bridget early I really am."

"It's fine, Rory, honestly."

Rose set about working her magic on my hair as well as Dom's. She gave me a low bun on the side of my head and tucked a sparkly clip into it and she gave Dom flowing curls. I let Dom do my make-up since I'm not all that good with the stuff since I don't really wear it.

I put my decent underwear on and then put the dress on. It fitted perfectly and it made me happy knowing that I was the same size as Dom despite having gave birth to two children. Dom was in her orange dress which came just above her knee, it had layers of ruffles down it and the waist band was covered in silver sparkles and jewels.

We had yet to see Rose's dress as it was hidden in a bag, she wouldn't show us until she had it on and her hair and make-up was done.

"Ta dah!"

"You look stunning, Rosie." I told her as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was in its natural state although it was a little less bushy and she had on a one shoulder dress. The top half of it was cream with gold beading across it and then the skirt was navy. It looked really good on her especially with her red hair and slightly pale complexion.

Rory was putting the finishing touches to her outfit which consisted of black trousers and a fancy purple blouse, when Didge came in and saw us all laughing together as we joked about whether Al would get embarrassed by various relatives tonight once they've had too much to drink.

"I thought you were going to wait for me?" she said to Rory with a sour look on her face.

"I didn't know where you were and anyway it's not like I went to Hogsmeade without you, I'm still here aren't I."

Bridget huffed and grabbed her skirt and top off the side before storming off into the bathroom, we all sort of glanced at each other as though to say 'what was that all about'.

I hadn't seen Hattie and I wasn't about to ask where she was because frankly I didn't care but it was strange that she wasn't in here getting ready. Didge came out in a short black skirt and a cream coloured blouse, she pulled her brown hair out of it's ponytail and brushed it before pointing her wand and it so it went straight.

She picked up her shoes and coat and left without another word, Rory looked at the door and then set about putting her own shoes on.

"I'll see you there," Rory said to us as she put her coat on and followed after her best friend.

"I've always wondered about those two," Dom whispered.

"Huh?"

"I mean they're always together and are rarely apart, and you saw how Bridget just reacted because Rory didn't wait for her and because she was laughing and joking with us. I mean has it ever occurred to you they might be more than friends?"

I looked at Dom. "You mean you think they're in a relationship?"

Dom nodded. "It's just they've never seemed to date any guys although Rory did date Joseph back in fifth year. But you never know."

"Come on, stop discussing theories about your dorm mates. We're going to be late if we don't hurry, it's ten to seven already."

Dom stood in front of Rose and put her hands on her shoulder which was quite funny because even though Dom had heels on Rose was still slightly taller than her.

"Rose chill. We're not going to be late and if we are then we will be fashionably late."

I pulled on my sparkly silver heels and grabbed my black coat and bag. "Lets go."

Dom and Rose put their own coats on and picked up their clutch bags, we left the dorm which was in a slight mess and headed downstairs. The common room was surprisingly full of younger students and as we walked through they questioned us about Al's party.

"Is it true that a vampire will be there?" A short boy with sandy coloured hair asked.

"Nah, I heard it was a werewolf." Another piped up.

We found Scorpius who was looking rather fine in grey trousers and a navy shirt and together we ignored the kids and laughed as we left the common room. As we came up from the dungeons the great hall was full of noise as everyone was still at dinner.

There were various students stood around watching us as we walked past, a few boys wolf whistled, and I heard Dom mutter, "We've still got it girls."

I laughed as a small group of girls told us that we all looked really pretty and that our dresses suited us well. Outside the castle doors there were carriages lined up, each of them pulled by thestrals.

"Urgh I hate the carriages," Dom complained. "It really freaks me out because I can't see what's pulling them."

I looked at her. "Are you sure you want to, I mean they're pretty misunderstood creatures even if they are a bit on the ugly side."

"Don't let Auntie Luna hear you say that, Flick, you know what she's like," Rose said laughing.

"The boys are meeting us there aren't they?" Dom asked me.

I nodded as Scorpius pulled a face, "Yep. Well aside from him," I added pointing him out.

Dom snickered, "Ahh but I thought Scorp was one of the girls."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at her as he put an arm around Rose. "Funny."

Dom smiled wickedly as I sat back and enjoyed looking over the castle grounds whilst wondering if tonight is the night I tell Al. What if I tell him I have a birthday surprise and then tell him he has two kids. That wouldn't work would it? I had his birthday card and present in my clutch, which Dom had cast an undetectable extension charm on so I could fit all my stuff it.

I also had a picture of Bentley and Aubri with me, just in case I managed to find to courage or if the alcohol made me see sense to tell Al. I was lost in my thoughts of whether to tell Al tonight or not as the carriage bumped down the castle drive.

***

Hogsmeade seemed to be alive with people, the place was swarming with reporters as well as friends and relatives of Albus and some of the locals who were trying to have a nose.

As we walked towards the crowd Rose whispered to me, "Stay calm and ignore them, Flick."

I nodded as we carried on towards the reporters, they didn't seem to fazed by us at first but then they realised it was Rose, Dom and Scorp. They all started to shout questions over one and another as well as pushing each other to get close so they could get pictures.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, is it true there may be a little one on the way?"

"Miss Weasley, are you or are you not currently dating Frankie Longbottom?"

"Look this way please for pictures."

I was trying to concentrate on not falling over since they didn't seem all to bothered by me although I was caught off guard when one of them asked, "Felicity Saunders, are you the girl who broke Mr. Potter's heart last year?"

"Is it weird that he has a new girlfriend, are you jealous?" Another questioned.

Rose, Dom and Scorp sort of formed a protective triangle around me and Scorp whispered, "Ignore them, Flick."

I nodded, this was one of the reasons I never told Al I was pregnant. If this is what they press were like on Al's birthday imagine what they would have been like if they knew he had gotten someone pregnant.

We carried on and I was confused as to why there were zero people near the door, surely they would have a better chance at getting photo's. As I wondered about it I felt strange as we got closer, it was only for a moment but it felt like I had stepped through a warm shower.

I turned to the others who had fanned out, "Um what was that?"

"Security spell," Scorp replied as the two men who were dressed all in black moved so that we could enter the door of the pub. "It's like a protective bubble, no one can get in unless they received an invitation. The warmness was because it recognised you as you had an invitation."

Instead of going straight into the bar area we found ourselves in a neat little room where another man was dressed all in black, "Coats." he offered as he handed us a label and a pen each.

I wrote my name on mine and passed it back to him, as I took my coat off he tied it to a coat hanger before putting my coat on it and placing it in the closet behind him. The others did the same and as he put their coats away I could see that magic had been used because the room appeared to be huge.

He held open the door for us and we went through. "Wow!" I whispered.

I had never seen The Three Broomsticks so busy, or looking so pretty. Hung above the bar was a large banner with the words ' _Happy 18th Birthday Albus_ '. There were white, green and blue balloons all around the room as we passed a bunch stuck to the wall I smiled as I saw a picture on the middle one.

It was of Al when he was around a year old, he was laughing away as James run around him with a toy aeroplane. It was unreal how even as a baby Al looks so much like Bentley, the same hair, the same face. The only difference is that Bentley has my eyes and smile.

I spotted Rory and Didge at the end of the bar, it looked as though they were arguing. I didn't care that much and looked away as I spotted other people I knew. I couldn't make out whether it was Al or James since they both look so a like from the back but one of them was talking to their grandparents.

Furrowing my brows I tried to work out who the brown haired girl in a black dress was holding hands with him, it certainly wasn't Hattie because she has black hair. So then it must be James and a friend, I thought. The girl let his hand go and turned around, so she could get to the bar.

I couldn't believe my eyes, was that Ria with _James_?

"Dom, please tell me that is not my sister who was just holding hands with your cousin, please say I am drunk or in a parallel universe. Please."

Dom looked at me and then to where I was looking. "Well one thing you're not drunk yet, two if this was a parallel universe I would own every pair of shoes going and three that is most definitely Ria."

I groaned, why was Ria holding hands with James? I mean she hates him, especially after what he and Fred did back in seventh year. She seemed to have spotted me and waved like mad, I smiled and went over to her. She looked really good in the black dress, it had thin straps that were covered in diamantés which lead down to the middle of the waist and formed a diamond shape.

"Hey, sis," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, you too, Ri."

"Drink?"

I nodded and she asked Madame Rosemerta for another coke, Ria dropped her voice as she asked, "Have you told him yet?"

I shook my head. "I was thinking about tonight but I don't want to ruin his birthday."

Ria looked at me. "Flick, you can't keep putting it off, you have to tell him."

"I know, Ri, anyway you and James? What's going on there?" I questioned hoping that she would drop the subject of me telling Al.

"Oh, we're just friends," I raised my eyebrows at her as Madame Rosmerta placed my coke in front of me. "He asked me if I wanted to come with him, as friends. Just like you did with Aaron I'm giving him a chance, Flick, he's actually okay when you get to know him and he's less of a jerk that he was when we were at school," Ria explained as there was a squeal from behind us.

We both turned around at the same time to see Tessa and Lily stood in front of us. "You both look so pretty," she commented as Lily smiled at us.

"So do you." I replied as I took in each of their dresses, Tessa had on a strapless purple and blue dress with a blue sash and Lily was wearing a pale blue strapless dress with silver beading around the waist. They were both of similar lengths and came just above the knee, although the skirt on Lily's was more poofy than Tessa's.

Thinking of dad reminded me, "Um, Ri, wh-"

I was cut off as Lily took a photo of us with the magic camera, "Smile."

The three of us did and Lily took the picture before go off and taking pictures of family and friends. Al was no where to be seen even though he was the birthday boy, I glanced around but then turned back to Ria and asked in a low voice, "Who's watching the twins?"

"Dad and nana Marge, they said they were going to watch a bunch of Oscar's favourite dvd's and get a take away. He also said to watch out for you and Tess if she was here, and he told me to tell you to enjoy yourself."

I smiled. "Enjoy yourself as well, Ri." I told her as she went back to James and his grandparents.

I could see Hattie over at the other bar with Mel, needless to say Hattie had on the shortest dress known to man. It was bright pink and just about covered her bum. The top half was reasonable as it covered up her chest and had one long sleeve. On each side there was a cut out just above her hips. Mel was looking decent compared to Hattie as she was wearing a long green skirt and a white sleeveless blouse with a flower pattern on it.

When Aaron slid his arms around my waist, I jumped a little but soon relaxed under his touch. "Hey sexy," he murmured in my ear.

As I turned to face him, he kissed me on my forehead. "Hey you. Glad to see you here, you look pretty fine yourself," I told him. And it was true he did look really good, he was wearing black trousers, a blue shirt and a skinny black tie.

"You wanna dance?"

I pointed to my drink. "In a bit, do you want a drink?"

Aaron shook his head. "Hattie already got me one, but thanks."

We spoke as I drank my drink and once I had finished it he pulled me onto the dance floor area. It was a really fast pop song by one of Lily's favourite muggle bands, I only knew that because Tessa was a fan as well and I had heard the song way too many times before.

Surprisingly Aaron seemed to know the words because he was mouthing them to me as he spun me around the floor.

"Loosen up, Flick," he said loudly, so I would hear him over the music.

I nodded as Ria and James passed us doing some mad dance. I burst out laughing at them and excused myself so I could go to the toilets.

Making my way across the crowded room, and just as I was nearly there Harry and Ginny Potter stopped me. "Flick, how are you? Al mentioned you were coming back, I don't think we heard the end of it until September first. Then again we still hear how glad he is when he sends letters home," she laughed as Al who must have been in hearing distance came over.

"Um mum don't you think you should put the glass of wine down?"

Ginny batted his hand away. "Don't you dare Albus, I pushed you out eighteen years ago after a painful twelve hour labour. I think I deserve a drink tonight."

I tried to keep my face straight as Al blushed and looked at his father who said, "Don't look at me. How are you Flick? How's your dad doing?"

"I'm fine thanks, Mr potter, dad's good as well," I replied.

"Please, Flick, call me Harry."

I smiled as he then excused himself to find one of his brother-in-laws. "You look amazing, Mrs Potter."  
And it was true, it was hard to believe that she was in her forties, with three children and two secret grandchildren. She was wearing a long emerald green dress that hugged her curves and matched her husbands eyes.

"As do you, Flick, and please call me Ginny. Mrs Potter just makes me sound so old."

"Yeah but you are mum," Albus remarked.

I smiled as Ginny hit him. "You may be an adult now but I'm still your mother."

With that she pulled Al into a huge hug and started smothering him with kisses. I laughed as he tried to escape and mouthed ' _Help_ ' at me.

"Sorry, Al," I muttered as I left him and Ginny and nipped to the toilets. As I entered I found Dom and Frankie up against the wall kissing like there was no tomorrow. "Oi, Dom, don't forget to breath," I called, she shot her middle finger up at me as I went into a cubicle.

When I came out I found her sat on the counter swinging her legs back and forth. "I see you came up for air then," Dom stuck her middle finger up at me again and I smirked. "Any idea where your cousin has gone?"

"Which one, I have many?"

I looked at her an raised my eyebrows, "You know which one."

"Not a clue although I did hear Hattie have a tantrum about five minutes ago because apparently auntie Ginny didn't complement her on her dress or say 'please call me Ginny' like she did to you."

"Oh." I said as I smiled to myself, I guess Ginny isn't a fan of Hattie either then.

Dom slid off the counter after I had dried my hands and pulled me out of the toilets and straight back onto the dance floor so we could dance with Rose and Scorp, as well as Aaron and Frankie.

***

The night seemed to go so fast and at one point everything appeared to be a blur, although that may have been because Dom had me doing firewhisky shots with her.  Her uncle George had got them for her what with the whole 'we're under age thing' and at one point he had been doing them with us, that was mega fun.

I left Dom at the bar and went to find Albus because otherwise he was not going to get his present and I wanted him to have it on his birthday. I looked all over, although I avoided the food table because Hattie and Mel were over there. I eventually saw Al speaking to his Uncle Bill aka Dom's dad.

"Hey, Flick, thanks for rescuing me earlier," Al said sarcastically as I stopped next to him.

"My pleasure, anyway she gave birth to you she has every right to smother you with kisses, especially at your eighteenth. Since you're now an adult you probably won't want kisses of your mummy any more will you?"

I froze as I heard what I said, since when did I sound so old?

"Happy Birthday, Al," Bill Weasley grinned, still looking as cool as ever with his ginger ponytail and fang earring, as he clapped Al on the back. "I think I've just seen Dom with a boy and I need to scare him off with embarrassing baby stories."

I laughed as he left to go chase off Frankie, poor guy. Dom had told me before about how her dad scares off all potential boyfriends, maybe it's a good think her and Frankie are only friends with benefits.

Al nodded to one of the the private parlours and I followed him, once we were inside he shut the door behind him. "I'm glad you came, Flick."

"Well thanks for inviting me," I said nervously as Al stepped closer towards me.

"You look beautiful," he murmured.

I opened up my bag and started to look for his present, when I did find it my fingers brushed the photo of Bentley and Aubri that I had put in. I ignored it and pulled out his present. "Happy Birthday," I wished him as I handed it over.

He looked down at the green wrapping paper that had cartoon snakes printed onto it and laughed. "Nice one, Flick," His face lit up as he pulled it out, "Wow!" Al looked at me. "Flick, this is amazing, how on earth did you get it?"

I shrugged. "Just the perks of having an auntie married to a Quidditch player. I know they're your favourite team."

It was true, dad's sister Holly (Lily-Ann's mum) is married to Liam Attwell, International Quidditch star of the Kensington Kestrels.

Al pulled me into an unexpected hug. "Thank you, Flick, I mean this is seriously wicked. I think I'll frame it and put it on my wall." We broke apart and I decided it was time, I went into my bag and was about to pull the photo out when Al took my hand. "Listen, Flick I know you said you didn't want to be friends any more, and I know that was a while ago. So please don't hate me if I ask to be friends again."

I looked up into his green eyes. "I-I. Yes. I'm sorry, Al, I was stupid, I don't want to lose you as friend ever."

He smiled and I felt those stupid butterflies in my stomach again. "Thank you." Al whispered in my ear as he pulled me into another hug and then kissed my cheek. There was a high pitched squeal from outside and we broke apart just as the door was flung open.

"There you are, Albie," Hattie called in a sickly sweet voice, "And why is she with you?" Hattie spat.

"Flick, was just giving me my birthday present," Al told her as he held up the shirt.

Hattie looked at it and then me doubtfully as though we had been caught doing something we shouldn't have been. I didn't say anything as left, although Al did mouth ' _help me_ ' to me again.

I couldn't help but sigh, I had nearly done it once again but oh no Al had to ruin it just as I was about to tell him the thing that will change his life forever. As I was mentally scolding myself Rose came over and asked if I was okay.

"You look pale, Flick, go eat something," she told me as she steered me towards the food table. Rose piled my plate with sandwiches, sausage rolls and other assorted items before sitting me down at a table before going to get me a drink.

I was halfway through a ham sandwich when Scorp came over, "Enjoying yourself?" I shrugged since my mouth was full, once I had swallowed I replied, "I guess."

"Isn't it strange to think that this will be us in a few months, it's mad to think that we're all growing up. I mean who knows what we'll be like in twenty years, married, kids, a boring job," Scorp prattled on.

"I know, it's a really weird thought," I replied as Rose came over with a glass of coke for me.

After a bit I felt better and was able to get up and dance again. Dom got me doing more firewhisky shots when we were sat at the bar later that night and Scorp joined in with us. It wasn't before long we were dancing on the tables.

***

I had know idea what the time was as Rose helped me and Dom climb the stairs leading to our dorm.

"Y'know I really, reaallly l-l-loved him," Dom slurred. "I still do, but I-I-I know I can't have him."

I giggled. "Dommie's in love, Dommie's in LOVE."

I stumbled slightly as Rose held open the door so we could enter. As soon as I was in I went over and flopped down on my bed, not caring about my hair or dress. I felt Rose pull my shoes off and then she made me sit up, which was not fun because it made my head feel funny and the room seemed to be spinning.

"Why is that I'm the sensible one," Rose muttered as she undid my dress for me since my fingers were fumbling with it.

Standing up, my dress pooled at my feet. "Whoops," I giggled as I stood there in my underwear. Rose handed me my pyjamas as she went to see to Dom. I put them on with great difficulty, falling on more than once as I put the bottoms on. After I pulled my top on I collapsed on my bed again. "Love you." I called out.

Rose rolled me over and pulled my covers up over me before placing a bucket on the floor. I shut my eyes as the room spun again, I could hear movement, Rose who was muttering and Dom's giggles.

If there was anything that I regretted not doing, I totally forgot as I fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are pictures of the dresses the girls wore on my writing tumblr (potterfan310) and can be found under the 'Unexpected Parenthood' tag.
> 
> Chapters 17-50 are all currently un-edited and I want to sort them out before posting them, so updates won't be as quick as they have been.


End file.
